Manchados De Sangre
by KarenColferKLAINE
Summary: Blaine es obligado a unirse al mal con la misión de matar a alguien tras una amenaza horrible, Kurt al enterarse de esto decide apoyarlo, covirtiendose tambien él en un asesino ¿podra esta pareja sobrevivir a esto? ellos son los villanos de la historia, pero lo importante es que lo hicieron por su amor eterno Secuela de "Amor Prohibido De Un solo Hombre" Contiene Brittana y Finchel
1. ¿Blaine?

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**¿Blaine?**_

… En otras noticias hay un fuerte rumor de que la estrella de televisión Nathalia Brooks desde pequeña tiene una fuerte adicción ante las drogas, esto confesado por ella el dia de ayer, pero hoy por la mañana dijo no recordar haber dicho nada al respecto. Vecinos de su zona residencial dijeron haber percibido un aroma extraño emergiendo de la celebridad, fue entonces cuando se inspecciono su apartamento y se encontró alcohol junto con otras drogas ilegales las cuales no se mencionaran por el momento…

SE APAGA EL TELEVISOR

Kurt. hey Finn lo estaba viendo

Finn. Porfavor Kurt, no me digas que te gusta ver todas las travesuras que hacen tus amigos (encendiendo la consola de videojuegos)

Kurt. Que sea famoso no significa que conozca a todas las celebridades

Finn. Ademas, agradécele a Burt que tenemos seguridad en nuestro hogar, porque si no te observarían todo el dia desde la ventana esperando a que hicieras algo indebido que seguro muchos hacen, pero tu por ser importante es como si fuera peor (le dijo viéndolo fijamente) ¿No crees que muchos de los fans de Nathalia beben alcohol? Pero por el simple hecho de ser actora lo ven como algo malo

Kurt. Estoy consciente de eso, por eso es que tenemos que tener cuidado Finn, eres mi hermano, y me siento culpable de que no puedas tener una vida tranquila por mi culpa

Finn. Mientras nunca me mientas, todo estará bien (le dio uno de los controles del xbox)

Kurt. Sabes que no se jugar eso (dejo el control a un lado tomando una revista)

Finn. ok ya (se quedo pensando unos segundos) sabes, me gustaría salir mas con Rachel, pero soy tu manager y no tengo tiempo para ello… asi que…

Kurt. ¿ya no quieres ser mi manager?

Finn. no es eso, es que… literalmente si

Kurt. No te preocupes, en realidad no eres bueno para eso (reí a lo que el me aventó una almohada a la cara) pero si tendras que ayudarme a encontrar alguien que te reemplace

Finn. Claro

KURT SE LEVANTO Y ABRIO SU TWITTER, SUBIO ALGUNAS FOTOS QUE AL INSTANTE TUVIERON MILES DE FAVORITOS, Y ES QUE SU CARRERA COMENZO HACE UNOS 5 AÑOS, CUANDO UNA CADENA DE TV LO ESCUCHO CANTAR EN UN BAR. SE RECOSTO Y PROCURO DORMIR, LA NOCHE LE PASO COMO VIENTO Y DESPERTO, PERO NO QUIZO ABRIR LOS OJOS… ASI QUE SOLO PENSO

TENGO MUCHISIMAS COSAS POR HACER, HOY TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR UN NUEVO MANAGER, COMPRENDI A FINN, QUIERE MAS TIEMPO CON RACHEL, YO TAMBIEN LO QUISIERA CON SANTANA, AUNQUE NUESTRA RELACIÓN NO ES LA MEJOR, LA QUIERO CON TODA MI ALMA, ME ENCANTARIA VOLVER A AQUELLOS DIAS EN QUE CADA HORA PARECIA SAN VALENTIN, PORQUE AHORA SUELE PARECER RARO QUE NOS BESEMOS, O QUE LA ABRAZE O HASTA EL TOCARNOS ES INCOMODO...

AVECES LO HE PENSADO, PERO ES IMPOSIBLE, ¿ME INTERESARAN LOS HOMBRES? ¡JAMAS! ES EXTRAÑO, Y PERJUDICARIA MI FAMA. ES MEJOR ESFORZARME EN AMAR A SANTANA, ES UNA BUENA CHICA. ESTA BIEN, HOY ES UN NUEVO DIA, ABRIRE MIS OJOS Y ME PREPARARE, HACER ENTREVISTAS DE MANAGERS ONLINE... PERO... NO... ¿QUE ES ESTO?

MI TECHO NO ES BLANCO ¿DONDE ESTOY? ¿QUEDE A DORMIR EN CASA DE RACHEL? NO, SU TECHO ES ROSA ¿MERCEDES? ¿PORQUE ESTARIA CON ELLA? NO... NO, LO ÚLTIMO QUE RECUERDO ES QUE ME RECOSTE DESPUES DE CONVERSAR CON FINN ACERCA DE NATHALIA BROOKS... ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO... ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?! TRANQUILO KURT, TRANQUILO... RESPIRA... Y PROCURA MIRAR A TU ALREDEDOR... DE ACUERDO, CREO QUE ESO ES UNA VENTANA, CRISTAL QUE SOLO ME DEJA VER DETRAS FOLLAJE DE ARBOLES... MMM VEAMOS, INCLINA UN POCO TU CABEZA... ESO ES ¿UNA MANGUERA? ¿DE DONDE VIENE? ESO ES UNA... ¿MAQUINA? ¡ALTO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESTA CONECTADO A MI! ¿ESTOY EN UN HOSPITAL? MI CABEZA... ESTO NO ES VERDAD... ¿COMO LLEGUE AQUI?... Y ES QUE... ¿NO ESCUCHO MIS GRITOS? INTENTEMOSLO DE NUEVO ¡AUXILIO!, NO, NO OIGO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. ¿ACASO HAY ALGUIEN CUIDANDOME? ¡PAPA VEN A AYUDARME! ¿FINN, ESTAS AHI? ¡SANTANA! SOLO DIGANME COMO LLEGUE AQUI, ¿ES QUE DORMIDO ME DIO UN ATAQUE? ¿ME FALTO LA RESPIRACION? ¡LAS REGIONALES SON UNOS DIAS! NO HE PRACTICADO Y TENGO MI SOLO, PERO SI MI EXITO ES INCREIBLE, NO TENGO PORQUE ENSAYAR TANTO... ¿QUE ES ESE ZUMBIDO? NO, NO ES UN ZUMBIDO, ES EL SONAR DE LA MAQUINA QUE SE CONECTA A MI CORAZÓN... YA ESCUCHO, ALMENOS MEJOR, ¿PERO ESQUE AHORA TAN SOLO OIR ME ALIVIA? OOH... HAN ENTRADO MUCHOS ENFERMEROS RAPIDO, ME REVISAN, PRESIONAN BOTONES Y TOCAN PARTES DE MI CUERPO, AUN ESTOY UN POCO ADORMILADO, ASI QUE POR LO RAPIDO QUE SE MUEVEN LOS VEO UN POCO BORROSOS, COMO DEJANDO SU RASTRO DETRAS DE ELLOS. UNA LINDA JOVEN CON SU LARGA BATA BLANCA, ME QUITA LA MASCARA DE RESPIRACION QUE TENGO EN MI ROSTRO, ESCUCHO UN ECO EN SUS PALABRAS, SOLO LOGRO VER COMO TODOS SALEN DE NUEVO, PROCURO MIRARLA, POCO A POCO DEJO DE VERLA TANTAS VECES, LA PUEDO ENTENDER... AUN SIENTO MI CABEZA ESTALLAR... Y ME PREGUNTA

-¿Como te sientes?-

-bien- respondo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan

-¿como te llamas?- quiza quiere hacer un analisis de mi estado, pero no me siento mal

-Kurt... Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-

-¿cuantos años tienes?-

-18-

-¿que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-

-Finn renuncio a ser mi manager en nuestra casa-

LA CHICA ABRIO SUS OJOS COMO PLATOS, SE QUITO LOS LENTES Y ME MIRO FIJAMENTE

-¿En que fecha fue eso?-

-no se... Marzo 2012-

-de acuerdo, te dire algo lo mas delicado posible- tomo mi mano, lo cual me preocupo -caiste en coma, en diciembre del 2012- ¿cai en coma? Eso quiere decir que llevo tiempo aqui ¿porque no recuerdo esos meses? Quiero llorar con todas mis fuerzas

-¿Que dia es hoy?- pregunto preocupado, sin querer saber en realidad

-es Marzo de 2013-

LLEVO UN DIA ENTERO AQUÍ, NO ME HE ATREVIDO A HABLAR DESDE QUE RECIBI ESTA NOTICIA… HE LLORADO CADA QUE ESTOY SOLO ¿Y COMO NO? UN AÑO PERDIDO… JUSTAMENTE EL AÑO DE MI GRADUACIÓN. NO TENÍA IDEA QUE ERA DE MI VIDA ACTUALMENTE ¿ABRAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS MIENTRAS ESTUVE INCONSCIENTE?. MI ENFERMERA ERA BASTANTE BUENA CONMIGO, ME COMPRENDIA Y NO DEMANDABA QUE LE HABRARA, RESPETABA MIS LIMITES… ME DIO LA NOTICIA DE QUE HABÍA RECIBIDO UNA VISITA, ACEPTE QUE ESTA PASARA, PENSE QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE FUERA PAPÁ, FINN O CAROLE, QUIZA RACHEL O MERCEDES.

PERO ME LLEVO LA SORPRESA DE APARECE UN CHICO, DEBO ADMITIR, APUESTO, UN POCO EXTRAVAGANTE EN SU FORMA DE VESTIR, TRAE CONSIGO UN PLATO DE COMIDA, Y HASTA AHORA QUE LA HUELO RECUERDO QUE MI CUERPO NO HA INGERIDO NADA DE FORMA NORMAL HACE MESES, ME SONRIE, PERO YO ME QUEDO QUIETO... NO SE QUIEN SEA, ¿SERA UN AMIGO DE TIEMPO ATRAS? ¿ALGÚN CONOCIDO DE FINN?

-Hola Kurt, ¿cómo estas?- me pregunta, estaba muy sonriente para mi gusto, trato de identificarlo, pero es imposible

-bien... Eso creo

\- Debes comer- me entrego el platillo de sus manos -es carne y ensalada, creo que debes cuidarte mas desde este dia

ASENTI, CORTE UN PEDAZO Y ME LO LLEVE A LA BOCA. SU MIRADA ERA PROFUNDA Y TIERNA, AUNQUE NO SENTI NADA EN ESPECIFICO, UN CARIÑO NACIO EN MI NO SABIENDO EL PORQUE

\- He decidido ya no ser mas Starchild... Note que era demasiado para mi, ahora soy solo Elliott en cualquier lugar-

HICE EL INTENTO DE RECORDAR ALGÚN ELLIOTT EN MI VIDA, PERO FUE EN VANO. TOMO MI MANO, SU SONRISA SEGUÍA CAUTIVANDOME, ME DABA UNA ESPERANZA ÚNICA.

\- Tengo una sorpresa que seguro te encantara, una gran noticia-

YO SEGUÍA SIN HABLAR, NO HABIA DICHO PALABRA, Y ES QUE ESTABA CONFUNDIDO ¿COMO NO ESTARLO? PERO NO QUERIA DECIR ALGO AL RESPECTO, DESEABA NO ENTERARME MAS DE MIS MESES PERDIDOS.

\- Blaine salio de prisión hace un mes... No tienes idea las maravillas que ha hecho.

¿BLAINE? DEBO ADMITIR QUE ES UN LINDO NOMBRE, SIN EMBARGO, UNO DESCONOCIDO, NO PUDE EVITAR FRUNCIR EL CEÑO, ESTABA CONFUNDIDO, DEMASIADO A DECIR VERDAD.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿estas bien?- me pregunta

\- Lo siento Jake... Es que...

\- Soy Elliott- se señalo a si mismo y rio nerviosamente

\- Elliott... Elliott

\- Kurt... ¿sabes quien soy cierto?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos- perdóname, pero no

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, sus ojos se profundizaron en los mios -soy tu mejor amigo, Kurt.

\- No recuerdo nada desde hace un año, ni siquiera se porque estoy aqui, o lo que me paso...

\- Aguarda aguarda... ¿no recuerdas a Blaine?

ESE NOMBRE TRAÍA UN PESO A MI CORAZÓN SIN SABER PORQUE, MI CUERPO TEMBLO AL PENSAR EN MI RESPUESTA, GRITANDOME ¿¡COMO ES QUE NO LO RECUERDAS!? ASI QUE AGACHE LA CABEZA Y SUSURRE UN PEQUEÑO -No...- COMENCE A LLORAR DE NUEVO, CREO QUE ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO HACER AHORA, NO ENTIENDO MI VIDA O MI PROPOSITO, NI SIQUIERA SE MI PASADO EN REALIDAD. EL CHICO JUNTO MI, QUE RESULTA SER MI MEJOR AMIGO, ME ABRAZA, ACARICIA MI ESPALDA MIENTRAS YO OCULTO MI ROSTRO ENTRE SU CUELLO Y HOMBRO, ME SUSURRA QUE TODO ESTARA BIEN, PUEDO ESCUCHAR EL NERVIOSISMO Y AÚN CONFUNDIDA VOZ. UN POCO DESPUES ME SEPARO, PROCURO CALMARME PARA PODER ENTABLAR UNA CONVERSACIÓN, TRATAR DE COMPRENDER MI PRESENTE.

\- Apesar de que no te conozco... O eso creo... Te tengo una inmensa confianza, asi que te pido porfavor, respondas con todo lo que sabes, toda la verdad, no me ocultes nada.

\- Claro, puedes darme ese honor, te ayudare en esto.

\- ¿Quién es ese tal Blaine?- Elliott suspiro, como razonando la respuesta

\- Es una pregunta que requiere respuesta bastante extensa... Su historia llego a ser complicada, pero se soluciono, y es que no me alcanzaria el tiempo en decirtelo todo, pero...

\- No me digas que fue algún novio

\- ¿algún? Para nada, fue el amor de tu vida, es el amor de tu vida Kurt - recalco mucho el "es"

\- ¡nada de eso! Mi novia es Santana, y yo la amo.

\- Crees amarla, pero en realidad ninguno de los dos siente eso por el otro

\- No puedo amar a alguien del que no recuerdo nada

\- Claro que si, porque estaban destinados

\- Necesito a Finn, o Santana

\- Ya vienen en camino, pero Santana tardara mas porque ella viene desde LA

\- ¿Qué hace en LA?

\- Vive allá con Brittany, resulta que una beca que un chico mintió que tenía Britt le dio la oportunidad de verdaderamente ir a una universidad reconocida

-¿Brittany? ¿no es aquella nueva cheerio?- digo recordando mi última conversación en Mckinley con las animadoras

\- Lo fue, aunque en realidad era novia de Blaine ayudándolo a sus planes

\- Aguarda ¿ellas son novias?

\- Asi es

\- ¿quieres decir que intercambiamos novios... Haciendonos todos...?- me daba un poco de repugnancia esa palabra

\- ¿homosexuales? Que no te de pena decirlo, es lo que eres.

\- No, no es verdad, yo vivo feliz, no puedo ser quien no quiero... ¿y que me dices de papá? ¿qué ha pasado con él?- Elliott callo demasiado tiempo, lo que me tenso - ¿Elliott? Responde- tomo mi mano y me miro, pestañeando unas cuantas veces

\- Él ya fallecio...

Y ESO ERA LO QUE FALTABA PARA DEFINITIVAMENTE DESPRECIAR MI VIDA, MI SER, MI MEMORIA... LE ARREBATE MI MANO Y SOLTE UN FUERTE GRITO, LLORE DANDO QUEJIDOS, ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA, ESTOY SOÑANDO... PERO NO ERA ASI. TARDE MUCHO EN REPONERME, EN LOS QUE ELLIOTT SOLO APOYO SU MANO EN MI ESPALDA.

\- ¿como? ¿porqué? ¿Quién?- pregunto queriendo gritar, pero mi garganta seca me lo impide

\- ¿de qué hablas?

\- ¿Que paso con mi padre?

Dio un molesto suspiro - es muy pronto para que lo sepas.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto molesto

\- A que creerás que tus sentimientos no son reales

\- ¡solo dimelo!

\- ¡fue Blaine! Pero lo hizo porque Sebastian lo obligo, el es el culpable de esta desgracia

\- ¡eres un estúpido! No quieras engañarme, no puedo amar a alguien que hizo eso- lloro como nunca, me siento tonto

\- E hizo mucho mas, cosas graves, malas e imperdonables... Pero el cambio, tu lo cambiaste, transformaste su ser y mente, créeme.

\- Cuando entraste dijiste que Blaine salio de prisión ¿se supone que tendría que creer que tengo un novio de la carcel?

\- No lo son, es decir, arriesgaste tu vida por él, por ello estas aquí

\- ¡soy un tonto! ¡un imbecil! ¿perdonar asi nadamas porque si? ¿en que clase de persona me converti?

\- En una confiable y serena, que anhela junto a él a Blaine

\- ¡no quiero que menciones ese nombre aquí!

\- Necesitas verlo, quizá recuerdes todo

\- No necesito recordar nada para saber que estaba haciendo mal, solo porfavor, vete y dejame dormir.

\- Todo mejorara, ya veras.

\- Eso espero- el dolor en mi cuerpo me obliga a gemir de dolor -aaggghh mi oido sigue retumbando desde hace tiempo

\- ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera?

\- No, asi esta bien- digo indiferente

ELLIOTT SALIO DEL CUARTO, ESTABA SUMAMENTE TRISTE, ALLI ESTABA SU AMIGO SIN ACORDARSE DE EL O TAN SIQUIERA DE SU VIDA. Y ESTE PESAR AUMENTO CUANDO VIO AFUERA A CAROLE, FINN, RACHEL, SANTANA, BRITTANY... Y BLAINE. TODOS ELLOS FUNDAMENTARON EL ULTIMO AÑO DE KURT, QUIZA ESTO ERA LO MAS DIFICIL, PORQUE ERA EXACTAMENTE EL QUE NO RECORDABA.

\- ¿cómo esta?- preguntó Blaine con una gran sonrisa

\- Es algo complicado

\- Entrare a verlo- dice mientras camina a la puerta el morocho

Deteniéndolo con el brazo antes de que tocara la perilla de la puerta, Elliot lo detuvo -creo que es mejor que no

\- ¿de que hablas?- pregunta y su sonrisa parece no borrarse ¡esta vivo! Quiero hablar con él, abrazarlo... Besarlo...

\- Eso no sera posible

BLAINE FRUNCIO EL CEÑO CONFUNDIDO, AL IGUAL QUE TODOS.

\- Escuchen, esto es serio y hay que darle solución, por el momento todos hay que hacer lo necesario para que no pierda la calma

\- ¡solo di que tiene vampiro!- grito la latina impaciente

Despues de un rápido suspiro hablo- perdió la memoria, no recuerda todo este último año

\- ¿Qué? Pero... Pero lo conoci hace exactamente un año

\- Lo siento Blaine... Sabe que su padre murió a causa tuya, te odia

\- No es verdad... Arriesgo su vida por la mía, haría lo mismo por él ¡lo sabe!

\- No creo que este sea el caso- dice con dolor Elliot, todos guardan silencio

UNA ENFERMERA, LA QUE ATENDIA A KURT, SE ACERCO A ELLOS. SE PODIA NOTAR LA DESESPERACIÓN DE BLAINE, Y ES QUE NO PODIA ACEPTARLO, ERA IMPOSIBLE QUE ESTA HISTORIA HUBIESE SIDO EN VANO.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Barbara, Barbara Witt, vengo a ponerlos al tanto de Hummel.

\- Digame que esta bien... Por favor, se lo ruego...- sigue hablando Blaine

\- Esta bien por el momento. Pero su mente no del todo, según el último diagnostico, la presión de su cerebro al momento de morir fue lo que causo esa confusión. Aún hay esperanza de recuperar esos recuerdos, aunque esto puede llevar tiempo, demasiado a decir verdad.

HUBO UN SILENCIO QUE SE PROLONGO DEMASIADO TIEMPO, NADIE PODIA DECIR ALGO, EN REALIDAD NO TENIAN IDEA QUE PODIAN APORTAR, SOLO SE ESCUCHABAN LOS PASOS Y CHARLAS EN VOZ BAJA DE OTRAS PERSONAS EN LA SALA DE ESPERA. DE PRONTO SE HIZO DE NOTAR UN SOLLOZO, CASI INAUDIBLE Y AHOGADO GRITO, TOMADAS DE AIRE QUE SE LIBERABAN CON LAGRIMAS Y RESPIRACION AGITADA, ESTE ERA BLAINE QUE COMENZABA A ACEPTAR EL PROBLEMA... KURT Y EL ERAN DESCONOCIDOS.

YA HABIA PASADO UNA NOCHE DESDE ESTO, LOS UNICOS QUE SE ATREVIERON A VER A KURT FUERON FINN Y CAROLE, SANTANA SEGUIA DESCONCERTADA ¿COMO LE DIRIA QUE TENIA NOVIA Y QUE ELLOS NUNCA TUVIERON ALGO ESPECIAL?. BARBARA ENTRO A LA HABITACION PARA DESPERTAR A KURT, TENIA QUE DARLE ALGUNOS MEDICAMENTOS Y TAMBIEN DE COMER, CERRO LA PUERTA UN POCO FUERTE PARA QUE EL SONIDO LO DESPERTARA Y NO TENER LA NECESIDAD DE HACERLO ELLA MISMA, PERO ESTO FALLO, ASI QUE DESPUES DE BUFAR LO SACUDIO UN POCO AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LE HABLABA -Despierte señor Hummel-, SE ALEJO UN POCO PARA LLENAR UN VASO DE AGUA CRISTALINA, ESPERABA VOLTEARSE Y VERLO YA SENTADO, PERO SEGUIA DORMIDO. DE NUEVO AVANZO HAYA Y LO MOVIO UN POCO MAS FUERTE -Hummel...- DIJO UN POCO MAS ALTO, Y AL NO HABER REACCIÓN YA GRITO -¡Joven Hummel!- Y LO SACUDIO DESESPERADAMENTE... SIMPLEMENTE NO HABIA RESPUESTA.

\- ¿crees que cometi un error?- pregunto la chica morena a la rubia junto a ella

\- ¿de que hablas?- la cuestiono Brittany

\- Estamos en central park comiendo un helado mientras uno de nuestros mas queridos amigos esta internado, y ni siquiera lo hemos visto.

-¿no escuchaste lo que dijo Elliott? Es mejor dejarlo recordar...

\- ¿y si nunca recuerda? ¿no debería de saber lo que paso? Lo ame Brittany... Lo llegue a amar, me siento vulnerable.

BRITTANY ABRAZO A SANTANA, ESTA COMENZO A LLORAR, Y ES QUE SU ANHELO ERA PROTEGER A KURT, PERO ESTO QUIZA INVOLUCRABA HERIRLO MAS, CERRO LOS OJOS UNOS SEGUNDOS, ASI FUE COMO PARA CUANDO OS ABRIO VIO A UNA CHICA CAMINAR A DISTANCIA, ESTA IBA REVISANDO SU CELULAR CON UNOS AUDIFONOS EN SUS OIDOS, SU CABELLO ERA RUBIO Y EL AIRE LO MOVIA DE ESA FORMA SINGULAR QUE RECORDABA... DANI

-¿entonces eso significa que morirá?- Finn se vio obligado a forzar a su garganta para pode hablar

\- Es su decisión, pueden dejarlo vivir, pero el nunca podrá ser capaz de volver a escuchar, sentir y ver. O pueden firmar para darle muerte de una forma sana y segura- respondió Barbara

Sin otra opción, su hermano se hecho a llorar- ¿él sabe lo que esta pasando?

\- Esta vivo, seguramente asustado, en un abismo donde puede pensar pero no sabe que es su vida. Piénselo bien.

LA JOVEN SALIO DE LA OFICINA, FINN LLENO SU ROSTRO DE LAGRIMAS Y SE COMPRIMIO... NO PODIA MATAR A SU HERMANO, PERO SEGURO SUFRIRIA MAS SI ESTO COTINUABA. ASI QUE SALIO DISPUESTO A FIRMAR ESE PAPEL, DEBIA HACERLO AHORA O JAMAS TENDRIA EL VALOR PARA VOLVER.

-¿Kurt...? ¿estas ahí?- pregunto la pequeña niña, Karen estaba asustada, veía a su ídolo conectado a esas enormes maquinas sin contestar nada

\- Lo estara, quiza no con nosotros, pero lo estará- contesto Santana mientras la bajaba de la camilla

\- ¿Cómo esta Blaine?- pregunto Sergio pensando mas a fondo

\- Igual de asustado como nosotros...- ella había decidido que los niños deberían saber todo, no ocultarles nada como pensaban los demas

\- Y como no, esta a punto de perderlo- contesto Armando

\- ¿entonces caera en un profundo sueño?- pregunto inocentemente Saori

\- Asi es pequeña, y cuando lo volvamos a ver estaremos ya todos con él como en un sueño, algo eterno e incomprensible- respondió la latina

LOS PEQUEÑOS SE ACERCARON A KURT Y LE DIERON UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA, PARA DESPUES SALIR. SABIA DE LA DECISION QUE FINN HABIA TOMADO Y TAMBIEN ELLA QUERIA VERLO EN SU VEZ FINAL. DESPUES DE ESTO CONDUCIO Y LOS LLEVO AL CENTRO DE ADOPCIÓN DONDE SE ENCONTRABAN, HABIAN PODIDO POR FIN DESACERSE SE LA MADRE IRRESPONSABLE. DESPUES DE DESPEDIRCE SE FUE PARA PODER DERRAMAR SUS LAGRIMAS LIBREMENTE JUNTO A SERGIO, ESTE YA VIVIA CON ELLA Y BRITTANY, JUNTO A BLAINE HABIAN DECIDIDO QUE ASI SERIAN LAS COSAS HASTA HAYAR UNA SOLUCION MEJOR... NO PODIA CREERLO, KURT ESTABA APUNTO DE MORIR ESTANDO VIVO, PODIENDO SALVARLO CON SOLO PEDIRLO, PERO NO LO HARIAN POR SU PROPIO BIEN.

\- ¿ya todos se despidieron de él? ¿todo listo?- Pregunto la enfermera

CON UN NUDO EN LA GARGANTA, FINN Y CAROLE ASINTIERON CON LA CABEZA, MOVIENDOLA NERVIOSAMENTE DE ARRIBA A ABAJO. BARBARA SUSPIRO Y SACO UNA JERINGA DEL PAQUETE QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN EL CAJON MAS ALTO DE SU ESCRITORIO, SE APROXIMO A UN ESTANTE Y TOMO UN PEQUEÑO FRASCO, LO AGITO UN POCO Y QUITO EL TAPÓN, SUCCIONO EL LIQUIDO CON LA JERINGA, CON UN PAÑUELO QUITO UN POCO QUE HABIA CAIDO A LOS LADOS... OBSERVO EL INSTRUMENTO Y SE ACERCO A KURT, SE ENCONTRABA RECOSTADO EN UNA CAMILLA QUE HABIAN BAJADO AL SOTANO, CON UN ALGODÓN REMOJADO EN ALCOHOL TALLO LA SUPERFICIE, Y DESPUES DE UN SUSPIRO INSERTO LA AGUJA EN SU ANTEBRAZO, SE ESCUCHO EL SOLLOZO DE FINN, QUE FUE CALLADO REPENTINAMENTE POR EL SONIDO BRUSCO DE LA PUERTA ABRIR, BARBARA QUITO LA JERINGA PARA EVITAR CUALQUIER ERROR Y VOLVIO SU MIRADA DETRAS DE ELLA... ERA BLAINE, QUE GRITO UN -¡No!- FINN LO MIRO CABIZBAJO Y LE DIJO -Ya no hay nada mas que hacer- BLAINE LLENO SUS OJOS DE LAGRIMAS, SE ACERCO A LA CAMILLA Y TOMO LA MANO DE SU ENAMORADO, EN UN LIGERO SUSURRO PRONUNCIO -yo no me he despedido ¿podrían darme unos minutos?- BARBARA ESTUVO DE ACUERDO Y SE ALEJO UN POCO, ÉL ACARICIO SU MEJILLA Y LA BESO, Y CON LA VOZ CORTADA LE CANTO SUAVEMENTE...

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the

Punch line wrong

UNAS LAGRIMAS CALLERON POR ENTRE SUS PESTAÑAS, HUMEDECIENDO SUS MEJILLAS

Let's go all

The way tonight

No regrets

Just love

We can dance

Until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

TOMO SU MANO Y LA CARICIO, RECARGO SU CABEZA EN LA SUYA.

You make me

Feel like I'm living a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

-Te amo Kurt- beso sus labios y se apartó. Cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Kurt, era lo mas que podía hacer. Sería feliz, pero no como se imagino su vida junto a él. Avanzo lentamente hacia la puerta.

\- Aguarden... ¿Qué...?- dijo Barbara corriendo a la maquina

\- ¿algo malo?- pregunto Finn

\- Al contrario... Chico sigue cantando – mando a Blaine exigentemente, mientras oprimía botones

\- Claro...- se acerco rápido - Hhmmm you make me... feel

\- ¡ya escucha! ¡ya escucha! Aún no puede moverse o hablar, pero esta escuchando todo lo que decimos.

\- ¿así que aún hay esperanza?- preguntó Finn poniéndose de pie

\- Demasiada, gracias señor...

\- Joven, Blaine, Blaine Anderson- respondio emocionado el chico

\- ¿usted fue algo importante para este chico?

\- Se podria decir... Fuimos novios, mucho mas que solo una relación normal... Lo amo

\- Ahora veo que lo que dicen en las peliculas es real, el amor lo puede todo.

\- ¡hey Blaine! ¡espera!- grito Finn corriendo detrás del chico de rulos

Girándose hacia atrás, estaba ya apunto de salir del hospital - ¿si?- preguntó

\- ¿quieres que te lleve? Me queda de paso- se ofreció timidamente

\- Mmm... Claro...

BLAINE SUBIO AL ASIENTO DEL COPILOTO MIENTRAS FINN MANEJO, GRAN PARTE DEL CAMINO PERMANECIERON CALLADOS... POQUE AMBOS SABÍAN DE QUE DEBÍAN HABLAR.

\- ¿como va todo en NYADA?

\- Fantastico, fueron comprensibles sabiendo que no tenía mucho de haber salido de prisión, pero Rachel ha sido una ayuda inigualable, es una chica grandiosa, este tiempo que hemos vivido juntos ha sido increíble... Aunque... Espero que no te moleste que este con ella todo el dia

\- Para nada, la boda sera pronto, la hemos tenido que retrasar, pero si sera... El ejercito me ha quitado mucho tiempo. Perdóname Blaine, no me disculpare por odiarte cuando nos engañaste a todos, pero si porque ni siquiera te deje explicarte, fuimos mejores amigos y te odie, eso no es un amigo... Se que Kurt te ama, apesar de su memoria el volvera, lo se, estaran juntos.

\- Eso espero... Gracias... Y me merecía ser odiado por mis tonterias, pero eso ha pasado, ahora la preferencia es Kurt y su salud.

-después él te llevo a una casa del árbol muy lejos de aquí... Me contaste que era un sitio hermoso... Pasaron tiempo juntos y jamás trato de sobrepasarse contigo, solo llegaban a los besos si es lo que tu querías- Finn tomo la mano de Kurt, sabía que lo escuchaba aunque no respondía -¿sabías que tuviste tu primera vez con él? Siempre has dicho que te reservarías a la persona ideal para hacerlo, lo echaron de su hogar por ser gay, vivió con nosotros un tiempo- tenía el propósito de que su hermano recordara ese último año, mas que nada a Blaine -¿sabes porque insisto en esto? Yo también odie a Blaine por lo de Burt... Pero no fue su intensión, luego se enamoro de ti y cambio radicalmente la persona que era... Quiero lo mejor pra ti y lo sabes, él es lo mejor para ti, y no dejaría que cualquiera se acercara a mi hermanito- rio bajo para si mismo, a Kurt le molestaba que le tratase como al menos, solo se llevaban unos meses.

Estaba apunto de levantarse, pero llamo su atención que sus labios se levantaron un poco, mostrando una sonrisa... Sus dedos presionaron levemente su mano...

-Se qué quieres respuestas Hummel, es verdad, ambos nos hicimos gays-

-no tienes que ser tan dura Santana- dijo Rachel molesta

-déjame terminar Berry... Kurt, te quiero muchisimo, pero lo nuestro jamas iba a funcionar, en cambio, encontramos al amor de nuestras vidas, tu a la persona que siempre soñaste, Blaine soporta ver contigo la cenicienta coof la peor pelicula de la historia cooof cuantas veces se te antoje... Porque en la escena del baile, siempre toma tu mano y te invita al centro de la pista, a la sala en realidad, este quien este... Si lo se, muy cursi

-ademas... Entro a NYADA, es un cantante y musico ideal, siempre esta contento e impresiona a todos. En tu gira se aseguro de él no destacar, todo eras tú... Apesar de poderse hacer famoso por medio de ti no lo hizo... Porque tu eras mejor que él, siempre lo decía... Romántico...- la chica aplaudio levemente

-cursi- se quejo la latina

El chico movio su mano en señal de que seguía escuchando la conversación, era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento.

-Se que seguro no sabes de mi, pero eres mi unicornio... Me presento... Me llamo Brittany, tengo 2 hijos, Armando, Angeles, Saori y Sergio, Karen ... Aunque dos son tuyos... O tres-

Kurt fruncio el ceño... Todas se emocionaron por este movimiento nuevo, Brittany se apresuro a explicar.

-veras, en México los conocimos, tu te enamoraste de Karen y Saori, unas niñas perfectas, aunque maltratadas... Llegaron a Ohio y nos los volvimos a encontrar... Sergio es un hijo perdido de Blaine y su sueño es tenerlos de hijos, aunque por el momento tenemos que esperar. Los chicos los aman, son los padres ideales-

Pasaron las horas, Barbara entro a la habitación pidiendo a las chicas que lo dejaran descansar, y simplemente le maravillo que el joven Hummel ya hacia diversos gestos con su rostro y movía sin problemas sus manos.

-tuve que confesar- Sue suspiro rendida -acepte que manipule las votaciones de las nacionales y ¿adivina? ND resulto ganadores... Que emoción, si claro. En fin, esperaremos a que estes mejor para darles la noticia al glee club y celebrar que no los disolví, asi que no le digas nadie... Bueno, como si pudieras-

Kurt saco la lengua y rio un poco... Ya podia entre abrir los ojos y ver solamente la oscura sombra de la mujer a su lado.

-yo tambien te quiero porcelana- se acerco a la puerta y la dejo a la mitad -¿sabes? Ese chico Anderson esta loco por ti, él no quería colaborar en esto pero se le obligo, todo el tiempo decía "Kurt esto, Kurt aquello" si eres un 5% inteligente de lo que yo soy y lo perdonas... Cuídalo-

-Soy primo de Sebastian Smythe, yo ayude a inculpar a Blaine en un delito que no hizo, lo siento. Hace años hizo cosas horrendas, un buscado por la ley... Lo veo el dia de hoy y no es nada de eso, todos dicen que tu lo cambiaste, no se... - Jonathan, el doctor encargado del caso de Blaine había confesado que inculpo de algo falso -¿te cuento como es que salio?- Kurt asintio -llame a Nathalia, y todos los que lo condenaron a la carcel a verlo secretamente y convivir con él, se dieron cuenta de que no es para nada igual, y despues de muchas sesiones se tomo la dicision de pedir su libertad, esto fue difícilmente aprobado, y aunque esta en constante observamiento se ha visto su increíble mejora-

-y por fin vengo yo, Kurt, sigo en prisión, quiza sea lo ideal, pero yo fui el que obligo a Blaine a todo eso, perdoname, se que nada podra pagar lo que cometi, pero te quiero muchisimo, mas de lo que crees, hablo enserio. Nada me haría mas feliz que verlos juntos, cuando los vi cantando y despues besarse en Dalton, me dio envidia... Porque pense, jamas podre tener algo real como eso- solo Sebastian con voz notablemente avergonzada -me tengo que ir, sali por unas horas para venir a verte, ahora regresare a mi vida... Cuidate-

La habitación quedo de nuevo sola, el chico miro hacia la ventana y sonrio enormemente cuando ya pudo distinguir los calidos colores frente a él... Un poco distorsionados... Pero hermosos.

Kurt se encontraba dormido, aún se le dificultaba el dormir, pero ya estaba trabajando con ello. El sonido de una guitarra resonó entre sus oídos, trato de abrir los ojos pero resulto imposible... Solo una silueta borrosa de un chico ruloso sentado en su camilla.

_**¿Qué tal el primer capitulo de MDS? Esta todo raro, pero bonito :3**_

_**¡REVIEWS! Recuerden leerlo en fb en Klaine Forever Latino**_

_**Recuerda unirte al grupo del fic, hay spoilers, noticias, juegos y mucho mas :D**_

_** / groups/APDUSH**_

_**ADELANTOS DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**_

_***-¿porque el Elizabeth?-**_

_**-Era el nombre de tu madre-**_

_**Kurt abrio la boca y rio, acción imitada por el otro -woow... Aqui hay magia-**_

_**-No, no... No creo en la magia, aqui hay quimica-**_

_**-Blaine... ¿enserio me amas?-**_

_**-Mas que a nada en el mundo, y es mucho decir para mi pasado- tomo sus manos y les repartio diminutos besos -y prometi siempre cuidar de ti, asi sera-***_

_***-¿cuándo? Cuando te topes con Dani al recoger a los niños, oh mira Brittany, vivi con ella una aventura hace unos años-**_

_**-¿estas seguro de que era ella?-**_

_**-completamente-***_

_***-no tengo miedo de lo que me hagan.**_

_**-¿Quién dijo que tú? Si te niegas, mañana no habra mas Kurt Hummel- rio divertido, mientras mi alma callo al suelo.***_


	2. De vuelta

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**De vuelta**_

El extraño chico comenzó a cantar…

Made a wrong turn

Once or twice

Dug my way out

Blood and fire

Bad decisions

That's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Sin querer en realidad abrirlos… me forcé a observarlo atentamente con los ojos… sentí un escalofrio recorrer mi cuerpo.

Mistreated

Misplaced, missunderstood

Miss know it, it's all good

It didn't slow me down

Mistaken

Always second guessing

Underestimated

Look I'm still around

Este era el chico del que me habían hablado, este es "el amor de mi vida"

Pretty pretty please

Don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect

Pretty pretty please

If you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing

You're perfect to me

-Así que tu eres el famoso Blaine Anderson-

-a tu servicio- hizo una reverencia, como sabía que le encantaban

Kurt se sonrojo al instante, pero su semblante era serio -Sere claro, todos me han contado fragmentos de nuestra historia, y debo admitir que es... Hhmm... ¿linda? Pero mi mente sigue siendo hetero, yo soy hetero, amo a las mujeres-

-esperare por ti todo el tiempo que necesites- tomo su mano, a lo que ambos se estremecieron

-No puedo creer que este en este horrible lugar, entiende que nunca volverá a haber nada entre nosotros-

-arriesgaste tu vida por mi ¿hay algo mas que necesites para saber que nuestro amor es verdadero? Sera complicado, pero Kurt, te prometo que tendremos la vida que siempre soñamos juntos-

-¿no lo entiendes? No soy ese Kurt-

-lo eres, puede que no recuerdes algunas cosas, pero eso cambiara-

-¿Como?- Kurt se dio cuenta de su estado... Estaba completamente normal, podía oír y verlo a la perfeción, esto cambio repentinamente con su visita.

-Veamos... Nos conocimos en la playa, tu bufanda y lentes volaron por el viento, pero yo los atrape y le fueron entregados majestad...- Conocía como enamorar a Kurt de nuevo, esto era lo indicado.

-Basta...- aparto su mano de la de Blaine, trato de sentarse y lo logro una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro, Blaine se dio cuanta de esto y lo ayudo a apoyarse

-Bien… mírate has mejorado muy rápido.

Kurt trato de ignorar lo que sentía y utilizo todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie, poco a poco lo hizo, Blaine tenia sus manos una adelante y una atrás para protegerlo. Cuando lo logro Kurt rio de emoción y Blaine hizo lo mismo. Dio unos cuando pasos lentos, muy pequeños y desviados. El ojiazul quería superar esto solo, pero se dio cuenta de que no era posible, ya que con cada paso sentía que la razón por la que le era posible caminar, eran esos ojos avellana que con solo verlo le traían confianza. Pero seguía en negación, entonces con sus manos aparto las del morocho para que se fuera un poco lejos, Blaine no se opuso, pero si se proecupo un poco. Kurt siguió caminando, logro llegar a la ventana y de pronto resbalo, ya esperaba el choque contra el suelo, el dolor que le vendría, pero en vez de esto sintió unos brazos sujetándolo, el chico estaba frente suyo evitando esa caída. Se dejo ayudar y estuvo de pie de nuevo, alado suyo estaba la ventana.

Alli se podia ver claramente un campo lleno de flores rojas y amarillas -¿porqué este paisaje me trae algo...? No se... Siento como que...-

-Yo siempre te obsequie flores de esos colores, se cuanto te gustan-

-No puedo creer que ame a un asesino y alguien que hizo tanto mal a otras personas.

Blaine suspiro –se todo lo que hice, soy un estúpido, pero he cambiado, me cambiaste y lo sabes.

Kurt no tuvo otra opción mas que pedir a Blaine que lo ayudara a caminar a su camilla, avanzaron lentamente haste estar allí de nuevo, Kurt se hecho para atrás quedando y comenzo a soltar unas lagrimas. Blaine al darse cuenta lo abrazo por detras, no lo evito, solo estuvieron en esta posición largo rato. Cuando por fin sintio que ya no había mas llanto le susurro al oído -te amo-

Kurt se giro, quedaron de frente a frente muy cerca el uno del otro, sintiendo esa tibia respiración y casi el latir de sus corazones que demandaban ser escuchados.

-Debes entender Ben, que esto es extraño para mi-

-Mi nombre es Blaine-

Suspiro y miro al suelo -a eso me refiero, lo siento-

-¿Quiéres ver el diario de Noah? Traje mi laptop, eso siempre te anima-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Te conozco... ¿qué puedo decir?-

-¿te parece si mejor comemos algo? Tengo hambre-

-¿uvas? ¿slushie de cereza? ¿tacos?- preguntó muy servicial el morocho

-Enserio, creo que lo único que haces es leerme la mente-

-¿comida china?-

-me equivoque ¡la destesto!-

-lo se, solo estoy jugando, al igual que se que te gustan este tipo de bromas- vio como ya no salían mas lagrimas

Kurt rio cubriendose la boca con un poco de verguenza -Ok, di lo que quieras, jamas sabras cuantas mudas de ropa llevo a mis conciertos-

-Tres, porque temes el salir a escena sudando-

-epoca del año preferida-

-primavera-

-color favorito-

-purpura-

-¿Cómo me hice famoso?-

-te escucharon cantando en un bar-

-¿Quiénes son mis mejores amigas?-

-Rachel y Mercedes

-Mi nombre completo

-¿enserio?- Blaine rio ante la mirada insistente de Kurt -Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-

-¿porque el Elizabeth?-

-Era el nombre de tu madre-

Kurt abrio la boca y rio, acción imitada por el otro -woow... Aqui hay magia-

-No, no... No creo en la magia, aqui hay quimica-

-Blaine... ¿enserio me amas?-

-Mas que a nada en el mundo, y es mucho decir para mi pasado- tomo sus manos y les repartio diminutos besos -y prometi siempre cuidar de ti, asi sera-

-Dime que no estoy loco, que no me quieres solo por mi exito y que esto no es una gran farsa-

Blaine saco un collar de su bolsillo, y saco uno igual de su cuello, se lo entrego y dijo -este era... Es nuestro pacto de amor eterno, lo hicimos hace unos meses-

-no puedo creerlo, ¿enserio llegue a sentir lo que es verdaderamente amar?-

-solo confia en mi principe... Porque... Eres tu, el principe azul, que yo soñe... Eres tu la dulce ilusión...-

Pero la canción fue detenida por unos suaves labios que ahora posaban los suyos... Kurt rodeo la cintura de Blaine y él acuno su rostro, como era costumbre hacerlo... Se separaron para tomar aire, pero poco despues continuaron. Al terminar hicieron presente un dulce sonido humedo que dejo a ambos hambrientos de mas, pero por ahora solo bastaba el deleitarse en los ojos del otro...

-¿sabias que tienes unos ojos hermosos?- susurro Blaine muy cerca de sus labios

-¿enserio...?- ya se estaba empezando a llevar por su corazón.

-Si, pero los mios son mas-

Kurt fruncio el ceño no entendiendo, y de pronto algo golpeo su cabeza, como si algo forzara en entrar, su ser volcarse y recuperarse despues de una larga carrera que habia terminado la primera fase.

-¿Blaine...?- pregunto el castaño

-si, asi me llamo-

-no, me refiero a que ¿eres tú?-

-no comprendo...-

-Blaine... Blaine, Blaine ¡Blaine Devon Anderson!- se abalanzo sobre el chico y lloro en su hombro, el otro aun desconcertado devolvio el gesto -todo vuelve... Teenage dream, candles, Sebastian, Elliott, las nacionales, la graduación, los niños, Papá...-

-¿estas queriendo decir que...?-

-Blaine, hiciste lo imposible para los doctores, me has hecho recuperar la memoria- Kurt tomo el rostro de Blaine y lo empujo hacia si, para saborearlo de vuelta, porque mientras mas lo hacia, mas sentia tener todo de vuelta.

-Todo listo, fue un placer- respondio Barbara después de entregar un foulder con los permisos de salida

-El nuestro señorita, ha sido muy amable- respondio Carole -Finn, hijo, ya se hace tarde, adelantate con tu hermano a la escuela, yo tomare un taxi a casa-

Finn asintio y jalo a Kurt del brazo hasta su auto -espera ¿a donde vamos? Yo estudio en NY- reprocho Kurt entendiendo que no iban al aeropuerto.

-El glee club te tiene una sorpresa-

-no es como si hubiera sido algo grave.

-Lo fue, estuviste apunto de morir. No recordabas nada ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?.

-recuerdo todo, fue espantoso-

Cuando bajo del auto, muchas cámaras y reporteros ya estaban ahí, preguntaban acerca de su salud y lo incomunicado que había estado. Lo único que logro decirles fue que estuvo grave, si, pero ahora estaba normal, listo para ofrecerles mas de Kurt Hummel, pidió una disculpa a sus fans, de los cuales había resivido muchísimas cartas y mensajes, aun videos en youtube y seguidores en twitter. Ya no pudo continuar porque la puerta de esa secundaria lo llamo, debía entrar y pidió privacidad de los medios de comunicación, la cual le fue concedida.

Al llegar a Mckinley, se encontro con la tipica escuela que recordaba, estudiantes conversando y riendo, entre los casilleros y pasillos, era bastante hogareño, extrañaba esos sentimientos que solo este lugar traía. Al entrar a la sala de coro, globos calleron del cielo y serpentinas con confetti le empaparon, espantasuegras sonaron por todos lados y gritos emocionados.

Solo rio y abrazo a Santana que estaba frente suyo -¿sabes? Fue raro sentir de nuevo que eras mi novia-

-fue exitante seguramente- dijo la latina -extrañabas a snixx.

-Si te soy sincero, esto ayudo porque recordé tanto de nuestra historia que ya no recordaba, seguimos siendo amigos pero abandonamos esos recuerdos, no quiero hacerlo mas.

-Te entiendo- la chica le beso la mejilla y camino hacia su silla

Y aunque estaba consciente de sus recuerdos habían cosas que estaban borrosas, sin embargo no le dio importancia, se encontraba de nuevo en la vida. Tomo asiento junto con todos mientras Mr Shue escribia en el pizarrón -Kurt Hummel-

-Este es el momento en que debemos decirle a Kurt cuanto lo extrañamos y amamos, agradeciendo que este con vida y completamente normal, esa es al razón por la que en este dia nos acompañan Santana, Brittany, Finn y Rachel.

-no lo conozco- dijo Kitty algo confundida

-¿Qué no recuerdas que fuimos a hablar para que dejaran a Blaine libre?- le pregunto Marley

-¿es él Blaine?- pregunto sarcástica la rubia

-Kitty, se que nuestra relación de amigas a mejorado, pero deberías saber que el sarcasmo no sirve para nada.

-Claro que sirve- dijo Sam -¿qué hay de cuando no quieres que alguien sepa si dices o no la verdad? El sarcasmo funciona perfecto

-olvidenlo, estoy fingiendo, claro que se quien es- siguió Kitty –el chico que salio del closet, la super estrella internacional.

-¡Que bueno que lo recordaste!- dijo Marley

-Si, yo no vivo encerrada en mi casa viendo los juegos del hambre con gatitos que adopte en la esquina.

-¡Silencio!- demando Santana acercándose a Brittany

-mi bebé unicornio debe estar feliz, pero no ha visto a Brittana en acción- dijo Brittany mientras Santana caminaba al centro del salón

-enseñame- contesto Kitty retante

watch?v=hXraTtoqKXA&amp;hd=1

Todos aplaudieron, se sentía esa familia… todo de vuelta. Quinn se levanto de su lugar llamando la atención de todos

-Debo decirles algo, mi papá es dueño de una compañía horrible, se encargan de destruir a las personas, se organizan robos y cosas espantosas, me quiere hacerme unir a ellos, pero yo no quiero, me opuse- Rachel tomo la mano de su ahora amiga –queria que estuvieran al tanto, para que me ayuden por cualquier cosa mala que se llegue a presentar.

-Sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros- dijo Puck con muchas voces apoyándolo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, todos miraron hacia alla y se percataron de que Sue acaba de entrar al aula. Kurt recordó cuando ella lo fue a visitar… iba a dar la noticia…

-Hola horribles personitas, esa canción no fue nada de mi gusto, ¡pero que digo! Nada de lo que hacen me agrada. Las nacionales son en unos meses y han logrado llegar lejos. El año pasado perdieron y todos saben que el culpable fue Blaine- dijo apuntando al chico que estaba molesto por el comentario –pero vengo a entregarles esto- dio una señal y unas animadoras entraron cargando el trofeo nacional del 2012, todos se sorprendieron, pero ninguno comprendia la situación –Porcelana ¿Por qué no les explicas todo? Yo me ire antes de que vomite- Sue salio de la habitación y Kurt paso aselante emocionado.

-Sue decidio admitir que hizo trampa en las votaciones- dijo mientras sonreía -¡nosotros ganamos!- grito, todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, algunos gritaron y se abrazaron.

-Espera ¿quieres decir que somos campeones nacionales?- pregunto Tina

-Siempre lo fueron- respondo Will abrazando a Kurt

-ok... esto es asombroso…- dijo Rachel casi llorando –debemos celebrar…

-¿estas pensando en lo que yo?- la cuestiono Marley tomándola de la mano.

watch?v=GU3Hc4rHiTg&amp;hd=1

-¿De verdad disfrutas de esto?- pregunto Sue a Kurt viendo la presentación

-Demasiado-

-¿es exagerado no? Cantar de pronto porque ganaron- después de bufar se fue alborotando e cabello del castaño

Cuando esto finalizo todos seguían celebrando, habían ganado unas nacionales y ya venían las siguientes.

-Todos lo han hecho bien, pero nunca crean que me podran superar- Blaine entro señalandose a si mismo, la música empezó a sonar y canto despues de besar la mano de Kurt

watch?v=K2xN1oUiGoQ&amp;hd=1

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

I want to vanish inside your Kiss

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Tomo su cintura y con la otra su mano, moviéndose lentamente

Come what may

Come what may

I will love you until my dying day

Todos guardaban silencio, Rachel y Mercedes estaban emocionadas por su amigo, algunos lloraban y otros solo sonreían.

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste

And our world revolves around you

Kurt unió a el, mientras se paseaban por el lugar, recordando toda su historia… que por unos momentos creyó olvidar

And there's no mountain too high

No river too wide

Cuando simplemente se enamoro de él…

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Storm clouds may gather

Su primera vez

And stars may collide.

But I love you ( I love you)

Until the end of time (until the end of time)

Ese engaño…

Come what may

Come what may

Y simplemente el amor perduro

I will love you

I will love you

-te necesito... Nunca te apartes de mi- suplico en un susurro Blaine a Kurt

-Lo prometo... Te amo-

Y los aplausos aumentaron cuando sus labios se unieron en el tiempo exacto, de la forma que tenia que ser, lleno de pasión y felicidad, que no permitia a los dos pensar en otro lugar mas que ese sitio.

-Vamos a casa cariño- guiño el ojo Blaine -Vamos a NY, nos queda mucho por delante-

-¿estan conscientes de que esto es super mega raro?- pregunto Kurt tratando de razonar todo

-Lo se, pero es la verdad, ya hicimos las pruebas de ADN- respondio Santana -yo y Blaine nos follamos al ser niños-

-ademaaaas- grito Blaine cambiando el tema -ya esta todo listo para poder adoptar a Sergio, Karen y Saori- Kurt abrio los ojos como platos

-¿estas diciendo que tu y yo...?-

-Quiza no, quiza después, pero esos niños necesitan un hogar ¿que mejor que nosotros? Por ahora Brittany y Santana se han hecho cargo de ellos.

-¿saben que solo somos estudiantes no? ¿como piensan mantener a mas?-

-trabajaremos- aseguro Blaine

-porfavor Blaine...- se acerco a el y tomo sus manos -sabes que los amo, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a algo peor- miro a Santana que estaba en otra de las sillas de salón de coro que ahora estaba vacio.

-Por mas que odie decirlo, Hummel tiene razón, ha sido casi imposible mantenerlos.

-¿pero entonces que haremos con ellos?- pregunto preocupado Blaine

-Pueden quedarse en alguna escuela que se haga cargo de ellos todo el dia, iremos a visitarlos frecuentemente y quiza en unos años pueda darse.

-Vaya Kurt, eres el mas maduro de todos- dijo la latina mientras se levantaba y acomodaba su cabello -hecho pocerlana, me desare de los niños- tomo su bolso y se dirigio de nuevo a ellos –como a ustedes no les importa mi opinión- se alejo molesta. Kurt y Blaine intercambiaron miradas dudosas, Kurt la siguio.

-¿Qué tienes Santana?-

-nada ¿porqué preguntas?- siguio caminando por los pasillos llenos

-te conozco, porfavor- ella se volteo y cruzo los brazos

-Dijimos que utilizaríamos nuestro pasado para hacer las cosas bien- rodo los ojos y se acerco a él, le hablo en voz baja -¿recuerdas a Dani?

*FLASHBACK*

-Sue dijo mi rutina era un asco- la chica morena azoto su casillero

-Es una estúpida, fue asombrosa- dijo Kurt mientras la tomaba de la cintura

-es solo que yo siendo de primer año no merezco ser la capitana. Ademas, ya regreso Danielle, es de tercero y lo admito, buena, y wanky…

-¿Qué?.

-Nada- dijo rápido -pero no debió haberme emocionado. Y pensandolo bien tambien esta Quinn asi que ya no tengo de donde ganar.

-Hola ¿eres Santana Lopez?- miraron en dirección a la chica que hablaba

-si soy yo- dijo seria y con el tono de zorra que le pertenecía

-Soy Dani, ¿quieres acompañarme?- le ofrecio la mano, intercambio mirada con su novio, decidio seguirla ignorando su gesto y solo caminando a su lado -¿así que eres capitana?-

-No, Sue me quito esta mañana, supongo que para ponerte a ti-

-De hecho vengo para decirte que eres realmente linda-

Santana abrio los ojos y boca como platos -soy hetero, ¿no viste a mi novio?

-no importa, vine aqui a despedirme, me ire a NY, me becaron y permitieron empezar mi universidad justo ahora. Veras, practico patinaje sobre hielo y quiero ganar una medalla olimpica-

-wow, gran sueño, yo ni siquiera se patinar en suelo.

-¿quisieras venir a mi casa?- la pregunta no fue lo interesante, si nos los ojos que la recorrían de pies a cabeza

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-¡Tu nunca me dijiste que tuvieron sexo!- grito Kurt

-¿eso importa ahora? Fue mi primera chica... Quiza desde ese dia desconfie de lo que sentía por ti, de lo que era.

-debiste haberme dicho- Kurt seguia molesto –me engañaste y no lo supe- gruño enojado mientras trataba de calmarse

-como sea, el punto es que la vi, estaba con Brittany. No le hable pero se que ella también logro verme ¿crees que me recuerde?-

-no lo se, pero debes contarle a Brittany-

-lo hare- contesto dudosa

-Ya recorrimos 16 sitios diferentes ¿podriamos darnos por vencidos? Ya me canse- Brittany se acosto en el siento trasero del auto donde iban, quedando su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica morena que estaba casi dormida

-¿cansarte de que? Blaine y yo lo hemos hecho todo- ya tambien sacudia el dolor de cabeza al castaño

-Ademas recuerda que hablamos de Armando y Angeles, asi que paciencia- Blaine freno el auto frente a una casa enorme "Guarderia de tiempo completo -reconoci mis tenis-"

-se ve lindo- dijo la rubia

-No mientas, a ti te gusto el nombre- Santana conocía a la perfeccion a la chica

Kurt y Blaine bajaron del auto, ya estaba oscureciendo, tocaron la puerta y de inmediato atendio una chica rubia, linda a decir verdad.

-Hola ¿vienen por algún niño?

-no, a pedir informes- repondio Blaine

-claro, veran cuidamos niños las 24 horas del dia, amo a todos asi que no es ninguna carga.

-¿Qué me dices de dejartelos unos años?- Pregunto Blaine nervioso, Kurt seguia callado.

-hey si no se harían cargo no debieron adoptar.

-No, no son nuestros- rio Blaine - son unos niños que conocimos y su cuidadora los maltrataba, ahora estan solos y no podemos acernos cargo.

-Ooh... Ya veo. Claro ¿los vendrian a visitar seguido?

-siempre que podamos- siguio hablando Blaine

-serían mil dolares al año por niño.

-creí que sería mas caro.

-Pero por ser una buena causa... Seran 100 dolares.

-wow ¿enserio? Es asombroso- el morocho firmo algunos papeles, no tardo demasiado.

-Pueden recorrer el lugar si gustan- dijo la chica mientras guardaba las cosas. Caminaron por alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que era un lugar hogareño, como una mansión.

Ya era noche cuando regresaron al auto.

-¿Qué tienes? Te noto extraño- pregunto a Kurt

-Nada... Estoy cansado, es todo.

Cuando entraron, Blaine les explico todo, hasta lo mas insignificante.

-parece asombroso ¿alguien que se oponga a que este es el lugar?- pregunto Santana

-De hecho... ¿notaron que hay muchos mosquitos?- dijo Kurt

-porfavor Kurt- se quejo la latina -aqui sera.

-Pero Santana...

-¿si? Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ellos-

-Yo tambien, pero escucha.

-¿Qué? ¡dilo ya!-

-El sonido, aquí pasan muchos camiones que los molestarían- contesto Kurt, todos lo miraron confundidos

-¿Enserio?- pregunto la morena –aqui será a no ser que te opongas por algo razonable

-Nada, eso creo...

-aquí sera entonces, hecho- confirmo Brittany mientras arrancaba el auto. Estaban ya en NY, Santana y Brittany habían decidido quedarse ahi un tiempo, para estar al pendientes de Kurt y descubrir su verdadero propósito.

Después de una pequeña despedida de los niños, que duro aproximadamente un dia entero, los llevaron a la guarderia, Kurt convencio a Santana de ayudarla a buscar un hotel mientras los otros dejaban a los niños, diciendo que seria menos duro, pero en realidad solo quería contarle algo...

-¡¿Porqué no lo dijiste?!- grito molesta

-No supe que hacer, solo contestame una cosa ¿Britt sabe acerca de ella?- se defendio el castaño, pero su amiga guardo silencio -lo sabia-

-se lo dire- afirmo segura

-¿cuándo? Cuando te topes con Dani al recoger a los niños, oh mira Brittany, vivi con ella una aventura hace unos años-

-¿estas seguro de que era ella?-

-completamente-

-agggh, lo hare, solo dame tiempo-

-no te daría todo, pero la vida transcurre.

_**¿les gusto? ¿verdad que si? xD 3 vienen COSAS MALAS en el próximo capitulo 3:**_

_**Los adelantos son…**_

_**Blaine se une al mal! *tan tan taaaaaaaan***_

_**Kurt también *queeeeee?***_

_**Ya entenderán ¡no se lo pierdan!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	3. Manchados De Sangre

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**Manchados De Sangre**_

-Gracias por aceptarme aqui- dijo Blaine mientras se sentaba en la mesa con Kurt, Rachel y Finn.

-si todos los dias hay cenas que tu prepares como esta, bienvenido- rio Rachel

-así sera señorita Berry- hizo una pequeña reverencia, lo que le fascino a la chica.

-¿podrias decirme que paso en el ejercito?- pregunto Kurt dando un sorbo al cafe

-renuncie, era espantoso, no solo por la exigencia si no que no era mi lugar, audicionare para NYADA, con Blaine, espero.

-claro que audicionare, pero debemos pensar en que quiza no acepten a alguien que estuvo en prisión.

-Podremos hacerlo- Kurt tomo su mano -¿y cuando es la boda?-

-dos semanas- sonrio Rachel

-asombroso, no puedo resistir- Kurt estaba emocionado, su mejor amiga y hermano se casarían pronto, y debía asegurarse de que todo fuera perfecto.

-¿y ustedes?- pregunto Finn

Blaine tosio el agua que estaba tomando, no era que le incomodara, si no los nervios -¿Qué?-

-Su boda- afirmo Rachel divertida

-iniciamos nuestra relación de nuevo hace unos dias ¿podrían esperar?- dijo Kurt

Finn y Rachel rieron ante el nerviosismo de ambos chicos. La cena fue hermosa, la conversación y el ambiente era lo que hacía todo perfecto, y anhelaban que esta fuera su rutina por un largo tiempo... Pero ellos no sabían que esto que ahora parecía increíble podía cambiar en un dos por tres...

-te amo Blaine...- susurro Kurt cuando ya estaban acostados en la cama apunto de dormir. Blaine lo rodeo con sus brazos e hizo un camino de besos de su cuello hasta la mitad de su espalda –gracias por ayudarme con lo de mi memoria, por atenderme ahora con los medicamentos necesarios, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, no me volvere a arriesgar a perderte-

-Yo también Kurt, te lo prometo, es mi pacto de amor- Unieron sus collares por unos segundos, reafirmando esta promesa, para finalmente caer en un profundo y placentero sueño.

Podía cambiar en un dos por tres... Y estas que podrían parecer insignificantes palabras, cambiaran el curso de su vida.

-¿no se te olvida tu porfolios?- preguntó Kurt mientras acompañaba a Blaine a la puerta.

-Maletín, portafolios suena muy profesional, y no, aqui lo llevo-

Kurt comenzo a arreglar el moño de su novio -se que lo lograras, tu audición para un programa de TV, iria pero no puedo porque tengo una presentación en NYADA para recuperar los meses perdidos y...

-hey no te preocupes, lo entiendo, te amo- se inclino y dio un pequeño beso en sus labios

-Yo tambien- y lo vio subirse al auto y alejarse un poco para cerrar la puerta.

Narra Blaine.

Esta es una oportunidad única, quiza así me acepten en NYADA, solo pido estar con Kurt... Veo los arboles pasar y los pajarillos cantar, los enormes edificios que no puedo alcanzar a ver, pero algo de todo esto no me tiene comodo, trato de recordar si olvide algo pero no es así.

Aguarden... Esas patrullas ¿me siguen? Juro que vienen detras de mi desde hace buen rato, ya encendieron la sirena, si, soy yo ¿es que no circulo hoy? ¿de que hablas? Tu circulas todos los dias ¿una luz averiada? Es de dia... Solo me dendre.

Estacione y baje del auto, detras de mi ellos tambien bajaron.

-¿ocurre algo oficial?- pregunte inquieto

-¿eres Blaine Devon anderson?- me preguntó, algo dudoso asentí con la cabeza. De pronto me tomaron por los brazos, me trate de soltar pero fue imposible, me llavaron a la fuerza a su auto, arrancaron rápido. Si supieran que puedo quitarme estas esposas que me pusieron sin que se den cuenta, su supieran que puedo escapar e irme a casa, que puedo golpearlos y librarme de esto, pero no lo hago porque temo que sean policias verdaderos y mi buena voluntad que tengo hasta ahora sea manchada. Veo edificios y edificios pasar, hasta que por fin nos detenemos en una casa peculiar, como en ruinas. Trato de no mostrar mi miedo, cuando yo atacaba a alguien y se asustaba era mucho mas fácil controlarlo. Me sacaron a empujones y metieron a ese lugar, estaba sucio pero por dentro parecia una oficina cualquiera, me llevaron hasta una habitación al fondo.

-lo tenemos- dijeron arrojandome al suelo.

-Gracias muchachos, pueden irse- los hombres salieron y me dejaron con este que vestía de negro y tenía en su escritorio cuchillos, uno en su mano en peculiar estaba manchado de sangre -toma asiento- dijo mientras limpio con un pañuelo blanco el liquido rojo. En estos momentos lo único que inunda mi alma es una palabra, Kurt, solo deseo que este a salvo, y no se si esto podría afectar lo que he logrado por él.

-¿Me harías un favor? O escoge un cuchillo para matar...

-¿Qué quiere de mi?- pregunto con terror interior, pero mi seguridad exterior es mas fuerte, eso creo yo.

-Se quien eres, Blaine Anderson, asaltante, secuestrador, asesino, violador, de todo, de los mas reconocidos en la historia, felicidades... Y lo dejaste, aún no lo entiendo, pero te necesito, debemos matar al lider de la agencia APM, Ambiente Para el Mundo, por razones secretas, eres el único que puede hacerlo.

-lo siento, pero ya no hago nada de eso.

-quiza no me escuchaste ¿quieres escoger un cuchillo para cortar cabezas?

-no tengo miedo de lo que me hagan.

-¿Quién dijo que tú? Si te niegas, mañana no habra mas Kurt Hummel- rio divertido, mientras mi alma callo al suelo.

-¿Qué...?- y mi actuación quebro, porque si la vida de mi amado esta en riesgo no hay nada que pueda hacer -¿acaso no tienen alguien mas?- digo casi llorando

-¡¿aceptas o no?!- me grita

Y sin pensarlo demasiado respondo -¿Qué quieren que haga?-

Narra Kurt.

Escuche la puerta abrirse, suelo temblar al escucharla, y es que aún ciertos sonidos extraños me atormetan, al igual que la obscuridad, es por eso que en nuestra habitación Blaine y yo tenemos luz de noche. Él ha sido pasiente, le pedi espacio, aún no soy capaz de exitarme sin imaginarme lo peor, es extraño, pero estar en el hospital fue aterrador para mi. Finn y Rachel ya estan sentados a la mesa y yo sirvo, me encanta cocinar asi que eso es lo que yo hago, mientras ellos se encargan del resto del aseo. Veo a Blaine entrar y tomar asiento junto al que sería mi lugar, me siento y comienzo a servir el agua.

-Hay que orar- dice Finn tomando la mano de Rachel y con la otra la de Blaine

-Finn sabes que no creo en Dios- confirmo antes de cualquier cosa

-Pero yo si, ademas, cheesus me ayudo bastante ¿Quién dice que Dios no podria hacerlo?-

Me rindo y tomo la mano de Blaine y Rachel, cerramos los ojos mientras mi hermano habla, no presto atención a lo que dice porque el ligero temblor de la mano de mi novio me distrae, lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados y noto como muerde sus labios, solo lo hace cuando esta verdaderamente nervioso.

-amen- dicen todos y yo reacciono, comienzan a comer

-Estoy pensando en aceptar un trabajo- digo sin rodeos

-No- me indica Finn serio

-¿Porqué? NYADA no me satisface-

-Luchaste... Lucharon porque estuvieras ahi- dice señalandonos a Blaine y a mi, de nuevo el juega con su tenedor y los guisantes, esta bastante distraido

-El trabajo es de Vogue y...

-¡Vogue! ¡debes estar bromeando! ¡acepta! ¡podras mostrar tu talento!- Grita Rachel emocionada

-¡Rachel!- Finn se molesta y respira -escucha Kurt, los doctores dijeron que no debes tener ningún trabajo que te altere o algo así

-lo cual no haría, Vogue, solo diseñaría ¿hay algún problema?-

-Blaine, habla con Kurt- Finn lo mira fijamente pero él sigue en su mundo

-Blaine...- lo muevo un poco hasta que regresa -¿Qué tienes?

-Nada, nada- asegura mientras come.

La discusión se separa a otro tema, pero en mi cabeza solo ronda el nerviosismo inedito de esto.

Despues de recoger los trastos, encendemos el televisor y nos recostamos, cada quien con su respectiva pareja. Blaine no me habla, parece inseguro cada que tomo su mano o me recargo en él... Algo anda mal. Tiemblo, de nuevo llaman a la puerta, Rachel atiende y solo escucho gritos emocionados, todos nos levantamos y vemos a Sam y Mercedes con maletas en las manos, todos corremos y saludamos, incluso Blaine recobra la vida.

-Espero que no se muden porque no hay espacio- bromea Finn

-No, venimos a saludar, tengo casa cerca de aqui y Sam junto conmigo viviremos alli- todos compartieron miradas complices ¿es que samcedes había regresado? Nisiquiera sabían si alguna vez habían estado juntos en realidad

-wow eso es asombroso- grita Rachel -tendre una amiga con la que hablar.

-Pero antes, no he dicho lo siento Blaine- El rubio se acerco a Blaine y lo vio directamente -Lo siento- todos reimos y seguimos hablando mientras ellos se abrazan y lloran a los hombros del otro, veo como caminan en otra dirección, pero no le doy importancia. Nos desvelamos solo hablando acerca de la trayectoria del disco de Mercedes, como su productor en un tiempo no la quizo por su cuerpo y amenazo con usar a alguiena mas en la portada, hasta que ahora tenia ya su carrera asegurada. Sam por su parte tenia unos dias de vacaciones, para despues regresar a Mckinley y graduarse antes de las nacionales, su sueño era ser modelo y poderse ver en un camión publico, ser un éxito.

Durmieron con nosotros este dia, Finn no les dejo irse por la hora. Me levante temprano para prepararle el desayuno a Blaine, pero cuando llego a la cocina el ya esta cocinando algo, me acerco y le tomo los hombros.

-Mmm- digo con dulzura -huele delicioso ¿Qué haces? Yo te prepararía el desayuno.

-Creo que debemos turnarnos- susurra dandome un beso en la mejilla, yo lo observo atentamente, esta sudando apesar de no hacer nada de calor.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto directamente

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta como no dandole importancia

-Sabes de lo que hablo- afirmo seguro

Su celular suena y el contesta -si, claro, lo siento, ya voy- toma su saco, se lo pone y corre por su maletín, lo sigo mientras me dice -se me ha hecho tarde, una junta que olvide- avanzamos a la puerta y me besa en los labios -ahi esta el desayuno, lo siento, te amo- y lo veo alejarse de nuevo... Esto esta mal.

Narra Blaine

-Al fin llegas Blaine- me retuerso ante su grave voz -¿pensaste en lo que dije?-

-Si, ya esta todo calculado- saco un papel de mi maletin y lo pongo en su escritorio -Vera, el hombre al que usted quiere atrapar es conocido del padre de un amigo, pero vive bastante lejos. ¿como tenerlo cerca? Tan simple como el hecho de una boda, dos chicos que son muy amigos de mi amigo que tiene su padre que es conocido del hombre se casaran, sera invitado y lo atrapare, lo traere acá.

-No entendi ni la mitad de lo que dijiste, di nombres-

-Finn y Rachel se casaran, su amigo Sam ira, su padre tambien y él llevara como bonus a su conocido que es el hombre que busca- digo ya agotado

-Bien, hazlo-

-Solo debo recordarle nuestro trato...- digo nervioso

-No tocare al cuello de tortuga, ahora adios-

Me voy rapido, cierro la puerta y cierro los ojos ¿Que se supone que estoy haciendo?

Narra Kurt

-Buenos dias- digo en voz baja

-¿Qué quiere?-

Su voz grave me aterra -¿Puedo saber que es este lugar?

Se quita los lentes y me mira duramente-¿te atreves a preguntar eso? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿sabes con quien estas hablando?

No tengo la respuesta para nada asi que niego con la cabeza mientras suelto un muy bajo –no.

-¿no eres el noviesillo de Anderson?- trago saliva y asiento -¿Hummel no?

-Kurt, Kurt Hummel- estiro mi mano para saludarlo, pero la ignora.

-¿Te mando Blaine?

-En verdad no, solo lo he visto extraño y quiero saber a que se debe- se que esta mal, pero por la mañana lo segui hasta este lugar, y cuando salio estaba llorando.

-señor Hummel, no tiene permiso de estar aqui, larguese.

Pero no puedo dejar a Blaine solo, él me ayudo, debo regresarle el favor -Ayudare en lo que sea que se este haciendo.

-¿esta seguro? Creo que Anderson no quiere que sepa de esto.

-Totalmente, solo digame que debo hacer.

-Mi nombre es Natanael, somos socios- se levanta y se para junto a mi -ahora que ha aceptado, no puede irse.

-¡Kurt! ¿donde habias estado?

-Me regañas como si fuera un niño, tengo 19 años Rachel.

-Debo recordarte que hace poco estuviste en una camilla ¿cierto?- gruñe Finn, al parecer esta de su equipo. Y no los culpo, deben ser las diez.

-Es solo que nos tenias preocupados- Blaine toma mi mano -pudiste habernos hecho una llamada.

-Lo se, no volvera a pasar- no muy convencidos se van a su habitación, Blaine lava los trastos y me acerco.

-Asi que tu hiciste la cena-

-Fue dificil, no sirvo para esto, creo que por mas que lo intente lo único que hago bien es...- y calla antes de terminar

-¿el mal?- se queda callado y se voltea, sigue con su tarea como si la última frase no hubiera sido mencionada -no te culpo, lo hiciste por años- sigue con lo suyo y yo lo abrazo por detras -tengo que decirte algo...

-Yo tambien- me interrumpe y empieza a hablar muy nervioso -yo acepte...

-Yo igual- queda atonito

-No entiendes, hablo de que...

-Lo se, yo tambien, estamos en el mismo barco ahora.

Frunce el ceño -No entiendo.

-Digamos que tienes que enseñarme como ser malvado.

Narra Blaine

-Eres el único que lo sabe, te pido que no digas nada- suplico casi de rodillas

-Te lo prometo, te ayudare, de cualquier modo el tipo que ese amigo de mi papá siempre me cayo mal- rie y me abraza -Blaine, desde hoy somos de nuevo mejores amigos ¿vale?.

Asiento y suspiro -Lo que mas me preocupa es Kurt, dice que me siguio y le dijeron que tiene que ayudarme en todo-

-Pero lo hizo por amor ¿no?

-Claro que lo hice por amor, Blaine, no podemos pasar por otro rompimiento por estar en caminos opuestos de nuevo- tomo mi mano -Me dijeron que aceptaste porque amenazaron con hacerme daño, estamos en esto juntos, en todo estaremos para el otro, seguiremos hasta el fin de la mano ¿no?

-No lo entiendes, es peligroso- me salen unas lagrimas -no quiero que salgas herido –es horrible, estuve ahí por años.

-Yo tampoco lo quiero, y menos para ti, pero lo prefiero a arriesgar nuestra relación.

-No puedo creer que estemos enredados en esto- me siento en el sillón y nos quedamos callados un buen tiempo -no tenemos que hacerlo...

-¿De qué hablas?- me pregunta mientras se sienta

-Podemos denunciarlos ahora mismo, que los atrapen y metan a la carcel, en el juzgado diremos todo lo que querian que hicieramos- recuerdo un poco mi pasado -ya he pasado por esto de obedecer indicaciones y todo resulta peor.

-Creo que es lo mejor- me dice en voz baja -aunque yo queria matar a unas cuantas personas- lo golpeo cariñosamente en el hombro y reimos un rato, nos recostamos en el sillón y nos quedamos dormidos.

-Acompañame- insiste la chica rubia

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer Brittany- insiste Santana

-¿Cómo lavar ropa? Tenemos suficiente hasta que regresemos a LA. Si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por ellos- hace un puchero fingido que saca una risa de la otra, toma su mano y se dirigen afuera, donde ya estaban los niños listos para ser devueltos a su guarderia, tomaron un taxi y dieron la dirección.

Al llegar, tocaron la puerta, luego el timbre, Santana seguía nerviosa, bastante a juzgar por sus movimientos desesperados y su falta de paciencia.

-No te preocupes Santana, estaremos bien- dice Angeles tratando de animarla, ella rie y se inclina para darle un beso en la frente.

-Bienvenidos niños, los extrañamos- dice la otra rubia que al elevarse despues de dejar a los niños pasar, enfoca sus ojos en el rostro de la latina, tratando de averiguar de donde la conocia -¿las conozco?

-Quiza, digo, hemos venido con los niños- responde normalmente Brittany,

-Nos tenemos que ir- toma su mano y se van rapidamente, pero es demasiado tarde, porque Dani lo ha recordado todo. Cierra la puerta con sonrisa complice.

-Nosotros lo solucionaremos, gracias por la información- cuelgo el telefono mas tranquilo, aunque al mismo tiempo temo que tomen venganza por esto, Blaine llega y me abraza, sabe lo que estoy pensando, yo tambien lo rodeo con mis brazos. Nos dirigimos al comedor donde estan todos, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Sam y Mercedes sin saber absolutamente nada de esto. Fue una linda cena, contabamos acerca de anecdotas que no veníal al tema, esas eran las mas interesantes. Pude notar que constantemente Santana veía su telefono para despues guardarlo nerviosa, y yo no dejo pasar nada, ademas de que soy muy observador. Dijo que hiria al baño, pero yo sabia que solo atenderia esa extraña llamada, asi que fui detras de ella, Santana mira la pantalla pero no hace nada, el celular sigue vibrando y solo lo observa.

-¿No contestaras?- pregunto

-Metiche como siempre- se que esta molesta por algo, ella suspira y me mira -es Dani, creo que si me reconocio.

-¿no has pensado que puede ser algo referido a los niños?

-¿entonces porque insistir conmigo y no llamar a ninguno de ustedes?

-solo contesta ese telefono- y despues de suspirar lo hace

-¿hola?- dice aún distraida, y solo veo sus ojos abrirse, sus fuerzas fallar quedando en el suelo y el telefono caer

Llegaron al lugar indicado, las luces encender y apagar rojas y azules se hicieron de notar desde calles antes, ademas del sonido de las sirenas. Muchas personas se encontraban cerca queriendo saber lo sucedido, siendo alejados por la policia y una rejas. Los chicos estacionaron el auto un poco lejos y corrieron hasta la escena, apartando a todos hasta llegar adelante.

-¡¿Que hacen todos ustedes?! Bola de entrometidos, no es asunto suyo ¡vayanse!- gritaba enfadada la latina a la gente de su alrededor.

-No pueden pasar- dijo el oficial deteniendo a Kurt quien se abria paso

-Usted no entiende, somos parte de esto- respondio el rodeandolo

El oficial de nuevo se interpuso en su camino -no se lo dire de nuevo, apartese- lo empujo a tal manera que callo al suelo

-¡¿Qué le sucede?!- grito Blaine mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-Hey, dejalos pasar- dijo Dani al policia, intercambiando una mirada rapida con Santana y Kurt. Cuando les abrio paso, entraron en la casa, que estaba llena de oficiales y niños resguardados por las niñeras en los rincones.

-¿Qué sucedio?- pregunto Santana soltando unas lagrimas

-No lo se, yo no estaba aqui, cuando regrese me entere de todo- contesta Dani nerviosa

-¡dinos lo que sabes!- grito Santana alterada, Blaine se acerco y la abrazo, y lloraron en los brazos del otro, todos se alejaron un poco, necesitaban estar solos, como la pareja que eran o la pareja que fueron, y es que no era fácil de pensar que su hijo había sido secuestrado.

-Los demas estan bien, obviamente aterrados por el desaparicimiento de su amigo, o hermano- Dani seguia tratando de explicar

-¿podemos verlos?- pregunta Brittany

-No creo que eso sea posible en un tiempo, ellos vieron toda la escena, estan siendo cuestionados y ya no estan aqui, se los llevaron al departamento de policia del centro de la ciudad- un sollozo repentino salio de la chica -lo siento, soy la directora de este lugar, jamas debi haberme ido, esto no debio haber pasado, amo a los niños, y perder a uno...

Todos guardaron silencio, Kurt se acerco y la abrazo, mientras veía tambien a Blaine llorar desconsoladamente. Un hombre los interrumpio, tocando dudosamente el hombre del castaño

-¿eres Kurt Hummel?- pregunta en voz baja

-Si...- contesta inseguro

-Me mandaron darte esto- le entrega una hoja doblada por la mitad, cuando alza la vista ya no hay nadie delante suyo. Se aleja un poco y lee en silencio:

Buenas noches señor Hummel, debe saber que somos una compañia exigente, si alguien se hace socio nos dedicamos todo el tiempo posible a saber de su vida. Los espiamos, checamos todo aquel que entra y sale de su casa, cada llamada y mensaje de texto.

Si intentan demandarnos sin cumplir nuestras ordenes, no solo mataremos al niño que tenemos aqui, nos llevaremos tambien a los demas. Bien podria atraparnos la policia, pero solo encontrarían pequeños cuerpos por el lugar.

Pienselo bien, los esperamos mañana con fuerzas para trabajar.

Linda noche.

Kurt se dejo caer al suelo y cubrio su cara con las manos, al alejarlas estas ya estaban empapadas, tenían que hacer esto, era la única opción.

-¡es un cobarde!- grita Blaine mientras rompe el florero del centro de mesa -¡como se atreve a hacerlo! Por mas que yo tuviera miedo jamas fui tan cobarde.

-Lo entiendo, pero tienes que tranquilizarte cariño- Kurt trataba de dar calma a Blaine, pero después de leer la carta se sentía horrible, como insignificante –ahora la única alternativa es que me enseñes todo lo que sabes, estoy consciente de que será algo muy difícil, pero es la boda de mi hermano, no quiero arruinarla.

-¿Qué propones?- pregunta un poco mas tranquilo

-Ese hombre, debemos sacarlo del salón donde será la recepción y matarlo afuera, puede traer refuerzos seguramente, asi que debes enseñarme a disparar, a pelear, luchar con lo que tenga, ingeniar nuevas armas.

-¿estas seguro de esto?- pregunta aun no muy convencido Blaine

-hagámoslo.

-Solo espero que después de esto no terminemos manchados de indignidad- dice frustrado

-Para nada- le responde Kurt besando sus labios lenta y profundamente –terminaremos manchados de sangre.

Blaine rie y continua besándolo, era sorprendente como podían hacerlo todo por el otro.

_**Wiiiiii ¡la historia malvada comienza! xD :3**_

_**¡REVIEW SI TE GUSTO!**_

_**Recuerda unirte al grupo, hay spoilers, juegos, noticias y mas :3**_

_**groups/APDUSH/?fref=ts**_

_**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**_

_***SE REALIZO UN TRIVIA EN EL GRUPO, Y EL PRIMER LUGAR SE LO LLEVO Emily TÖbär , Y ENTRE SUS PREMIOS ELLA ESCRIBIO EL CAPITULO 4! ESTA HERMOSO! :3***_

_***-Te ruego, no le hagas daño – dijo Blaine tratando de contener la ira que lo consumía***_

_*** Kurt lo escuchaba con atención sin quitarle la mirada de encima, realmente amaba tanto a este chico, que hasta en su faceta de delincuente lo volvía loco**_

_**\- Y si alguien me acorrala contra la pared- le susurró provocativamente el castaño al oído del morocho***_

_***- No, por favor, no te atrevas- gritaba con dolor el morocho quién no lograba zafarse del nudo entre sus muñecas**_

_**\- Te Amo Blaine – se oyó de la boca del castaño casi entrecortada***_

_**Los ama… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	4. Aprendo la maldad

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**APRENDO LA MALDAD**_

Kurt y Blaine fueron a enfrentar a ese tipo. Entraron en aquel horrible lugar.

-Te ruego, no le hagas daño – dijo Blaine tratando de contener la ira que lo consumía

\- Vaya… que los trae por aquí – dijo el tipo burlonamente

\- Solo queremos que el niño este a salvo, él no tiene nada que ver en esto – continuó hablando el castaño mientras fruncía levemente el ceño

\- ¡Vaya, vaya Señor Hummel ¡ Ahora se da cuenta quien manda aquí – decía el tipo mientras jugaba con el mismo cuchillo filoso manchados de sangre – y espero que le quede muy claro que mis órdenes son ley – continuó hablando el tipo – y también lo que llegara a pasar si no hacen lo que yo quiero, no haré nada al niño si cumplen su parte del trato – termino por decir el sujeto mientras clavaba el cuchillo sobre su mesa de madera

\- Lo Haremos – soltó Blaine quien sujeto la mano de Kurt para contener las ganas de golpear al tipo

Para Kurt no era tan difícil aprender las técnicas de lucha, junto a Blaine realmente le resultaba tan fácil

\- Si alguien te ataca por atrás- le indicaba Blaine- un codazo en el estómago es la mejor manera de zafarse del agarre- continuó explicando el morocho- te pones enfrente del sujeto y lo agarras del brazo colocándolo de espaldas a ti

Kurt lo escuchaba con atención sin quitarle la mirada de encima, realmente amaba tanto a este chico, que hasta en su faceta de delincuente lo volvía loco

\- Y si alguien me acorrala contra la pared- le susurró provocativamente el castaño al oído del morocho

El morocho sonrió y lo atrajo hacia su pecho hasta quedar frente a frente

\- Al menos que sea yo el que lo haga, deberías besarme hasta que quedes sin respiración- dijo el morocho mientras lo tomaba de la cintura, alzó al castaño y acto seguido lo tenía acorralado contra la pared.

El castaño envolvió sus piernas sobre la cintura de Blaine y con sus manos agarro la cabellera llena de rulos de su novio mientras unían sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Realmente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Luego de una larga sesión de besos apasionados, que solo se separaron por falta de aire, el castaño termino con los labios rojos e hinchados al igual que el morocho

\- Te amo tanto- suspiró el castaño

\- Yo más amor- dijo Blaine, mientras lo soltaba del agarre

El sonido de las llaves los advirtió que alguien llegaba al departamento

\- Hola chicos-DIJO Finn

Quien llegaba junto a Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, Santana y Brittany

-Hey! qué bueno verte – dijo Kurt mientras saludaba a todos y abrazaba a Mercedes

\- Lo sé, ser una diva implica muchas horas en el estudio- decía Mercedes mientras Sam le sonreía

Mientras todos se distrajeron con Mercedes, quién hablaba sobre las grabaciones de sus temas musicales, Kurt notaba a Santana distraída, le hiso señas con los ojos a la latina, mientras éste iba hacia el balo. Ella lo siguió.

\- Y qué pasó con Dani? – dijo el castaño a su amiga

\- Pues...pues nada- dijo la latina- trato de evitarla la mayor parte del tiempo

\- No crees que deberían hablar- dijo Kurt quien frunció el ceño mientras miraba el nerviosismo que se impregnó en su amiga

\- ¡QUE! – Casi gritó la latina- No lo sé….- siguió hablando la morena- me da miedo de lo que pueda pasar- dijo la latina- Yo estoy bien con Brittany

\- Lo sé- siguió hablando Kurt- pero aún no has sido del todo sincera con tu novia. Deberías contarle lo que pasó entre Dani y tu

\- Todavía no encuentro el momento adecuado- continuó hablando el castaño- es...es difícil- decía Santana mientras escondía su rostro con las manos

-Tranquila, Brittany seguro lo entenderá- dijo el castaño- ella te ama y estoy seguro que si le dices la verdad no se molestará- termino por decir el castaño mientras depositaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para tranquilizarla

\- Se lo diré, pero necesito tiempo- dijo la morena

\- Esta bien, es tu decisión- respondió Kurt

-Gracias, eres un gran amigo, te quiero tanto- decía la morena al tiempo que abrazaba a Kurt

-¡Hey chicos!- dijo Rachel al momento que abría la puerta del baño e interrumpía el abrazo de sus amigos- vengan al comedor a cenar

\- Siempre tan inoportuna, Berry! – bufó molesta la latina

\- Lo siento, no quería ser inoportuna- dijo Rachel algo avergonzada

No sin preocupaciones-INTERVINO Kurt-Vayamos a tener la cena

Ya en el comedor, todos juntos sentados alrededor de la mesa, Sam jugaba con Mercedes a los piecitos por debajo de la mesa sin que se dieran cuenta los demás, Santana agarraba la mano de su novia al tiempo que le sonreía con ternura y Brittany le devolvía el gesto. Rachel daba de vez en cuando cucharas de comida en la boca a Finn como si fuera un niño pequeño y Blaine tenía su mano sobre la pierna de Kurt.

Una vez terminada la cena, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany y Santana se despidieron de los chicos y se marcharon antes de que la lluvia que empezó a asomar por la ventana se hiciera más fuerte.

-Tengo mucho sueño- dijo Finn entre bostezos- es tan agotador planear una boda

\- Lo sé amor- dijo Rachel, quien se limitó a sonreír al ver los ojos adormitados de su novio- es mejor que vayamos a descansar, mañana será otro día agitado, nos vemos mañana muchachos, descansen- terminó de decir Rachel

-Hasta mañana muchachos- dijo Finn quién agarró la mano de su novia y se dirigieron a su habitación

\- Que descansen chicos- dijo Kurt quién se sentó al lado de su novio que se encontraba en el sillón

Blaine abrazó por la cintura al castaño y éste se recostó sobre el hombro del morocho

\- Quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida así contigo, simplemente abrazados- dijo el morocho mientras envolvía más sus brazos contra la cintura del castaño y se colocaba detrás de él abrazándolo fuertemente

\- Yo también amor- dijo el castaño- quien escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su novio

-Como quisiera que nada de esto haya pasado, si nunca hubiera sido un delincuente quizás todo sería diferente- dijo el morocho con un tono triste

\- Hey… hey amor, no pienses en eso- se sobresaltó el castaño- si nunca hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, quizás no estaríamos juntos en este preciso momento- agarró la cara de su novio con sus manos obligándolo a mirarlo- nunca nos hubiéramos conocido- terminó de decir el castaño

Depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de Blaine

\- Eres el amor de mi vida- dijo Blaine quién tenía la vista sujeta con la del castaño

\- En las buenas y en las malas, recuérdalo siempre- dijo Kurt mientras le sonreía a su novio con dulzura

\- Te amo tanto- dijo Blaine entre un suspiro

\- Y yo a ti-contesto Kurt

Unieron sus labios en un beso tan dulce, Kurt se sentó a horcadas sobre las piernas de su novio, uniendo sus pechos, sintiendo los latidos de sus corazones que poco a poco aceleraban su palpitar, Blaine cargo a Kurt hasta su dormitorio sin dejar de besarlo, el castaño comenzó a quitarle la camisa que estorbaba en el cuerpo de Blaine. Una vez en la cama, el morocho recostó a Kurt sobre el colchón, le quitó lentamente su camiseta y comenzó a besar su blanco y suave cuello de porcelana. Comenzaron a desprenderse de las demás prendas que llevaban puestas hasta quedar piel con piel, sumergidos en pasión. hicieron el amor.

Con sus respiraciones aún agitadas, se besaron por largo tiempo hasta que el cansancio los venció, quedando Blaine sobre el pecho de Kurt, fundidos en un abrazo en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente Kurt salió al mediodía con Elliot a quién no lo había visto desde que salió del hospital

\- Que bueno es saber que recuerdas todo- dijo Elliot con una sonrisa

\- Si, todo gracias a Blaine- dijo el castaño mientras sonreía

\- Que tal si para celebrar que me recuerdas- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa- cantamos y alegramos un poco este lugar- sugirió el moreno

(Watch? V = tAdFSIh9eoo)

_Hay una chica en el patio trasero golpeando su tambor _

_Sentado en un montón de chatarra riendo al sol _

_Cantando, Ah, ja, ja, yo sólo quiero ser una estrella de rock. _

_Hay un pensamiento de su niño de jugar "su guitarra _

_En busca de la respuesta enterrado en su corazón _

_Pensando, Ah, ja, ja, ¿hay alguien ahí fuera? _

_Cantando, Ah, ja, ja, ¿hay alguien ahí fuera?_

_Si hay un significado ¿me puede mostrar una señal? _

_Cuanto más miro cada vez es más difícil encontrar _

_El mundo gira y yo quiero saber por qué _

_Y tal vez nunca vamos a averiguarlo _

_Tengo el presentimiento de que es lo que trata de la vida _

_Estoy aprendiendo todo es posible ahora _

_Tome un billete y salir de la línea de _

_Cantando, Ah, ja, ja Sólo quiero ser una estrella de rock._

Toda la gente del lugar gritaba y aplaudía emocionados mientras veían a la estrella juvenil Kurt Hummel cantando ya recuperado junto con su mejor amigo

Terminaron la canción ante los gritos del público y se dieron un abrazo amistoso.

Santana y Brittany fueron en la tarde a visitar a los niños, los fueron a recoger al centro donde se encontraban para llevarlos al parque. Dani y Santana cruzaron miradas y la morena se apresuró a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado. La latina se despidió rápidamente

-Más tarde traigo a los niños, los llevaremos a pasear- dijo la latina algo nerviosa

-No te preocupes- le dijo Dani al tiempo que le sonreía

Santana se sonrojo levemente y apartó la mirada a su novia quien charlaba atentamente con Karen.

Cuando llegaron al parque los niños se entretuvieron en los juegos, mientras que las chicas se compraron un par de helados y se sentaron en una banca cerca de los niños

\- Dani es una gran chica- dijo la rubia mientras seguía lamiendo su helado

La morena intentó disimular que casi se atora con su helado al oír el comentario de su novia

\- A que te refieres? – dijo nerviosamente la latina

\- Pues que ella es hermosa y cuida de los niños, eso hace que me caiga bien- dijo la rubia

\- Amm.. pues..pues..si es una gran chica- dijo la latina

Agarró la mano de la rubia y le sonrió dulcemente al notar la inocencia de su novia. La inocencia de la rubia era algo que Santana adoraba de ella.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas con los niños, después los fueron a dejar al centro, Santana se despidió de los niños y se alejó un poco del lugar tratando de ignorar a Dani mientras veía como Brittany se despedía de los niños y luego de Dani.

\- Tengo que decirle la verdad- se dijo a sí misma la morena

Brittany se acercó a Santana y caminaron juntas agarradas de la mano camino contrario del lugar, ante la mirada fija de Dani que asomaba por la ventana mientras ellas de alejaban de allí sin darse cuenta que la otra rubia las miraba hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt y Blaine se encontraban solos en el departamento ya que Finn y Rachel salieron desde muy temprano a ver arreglos florales para su boda.

\- Debemos seguir practicando autodefensa- dijo el morocho mientras desayunaba junto a Kurt

\- Es una buena idea amor, ya que la última vez la práctica no terminó bien- dijo Kurt mientras sonreía al recordar que terminó recargado sobre la pared

\- Eso fue tu culpa- habló el morocho mientras daba un pico a su novio

\- Debemos practicar en un lugar mas grande – continuó hablando el castaño

\- Si tienes razón y si es posible con mas personas para contenerme de estamparte otra vez sobre la pared…

Kurt soltó una carcajada, luego se le vino algo a la mente

\- En NYADA tienen esos tipos de cursos- mencionó el castaño- vayamos ahora mismo. Blaine asintió con la cabeza

Terminaron de desayunar, tomaron un taxi y llegaron a NYADA, justamente iniciaba el curso de autodefensa

\- Sabes, algo hace falta en este lugar- dijo Kurt al tiempo que miraba a Blaine como intentando que le leyera la mente

\- MÚSICA- soltó el morocho

(Watch? V = FmvP5QHfhh8)

_Somos fuertes, nadie puede decirnos que estamos equivocados_

_Buscando nuestros corazones por tanto tiempo Ambos sabemos que El_

_El amor es un campo de batalla_

_Estás empezar 'que me vaya, usted es makin' me quedo_

_¿Por qué me hieres tanto?_

_Sería de gran ayuda que lo supiera ¿Yo me pongo en tu camino_

_¿O soy lo mejor que has tenido?_

_Créeme, créeme, no puedo decir por qué_

_Pero estoy atrapada por tu amor, y estoy encadenada a tu lado_

_Estamos perdiendo el control ¿me alejarse_

_O tocarme muy adentro?_

_Y antes de que esto envejezca, se sentirá lo mismo?_

_No hay manera de que esto muera_

_Pero si nos acercamos mucho, podría perder el control_

_Y si tu corazón se rinde, necesitarás que te sostenga_

_Somos jóvenes, Decepción tras decepción estamos_

_No promises, no demands_

_El amor es un campo de batalla_

_Somos fuertes, nadie puede decirnos que estamos equivocados_

_Buscando nuestros corazones por tanto tiempo Ambos sabemos que El_

_El amor es un campo de batalla_

Blaine se sorprendió ante la fuerza de Kurt, siempre lo vio como alguien a quien proteger, alguien delicado, en verdad se sorprendió ante la fuerza de Kurt.

Cuando terminaron de practicar autodefensa todos los chicos que se encontraban allí le pidieron autógrafos y fotos a Kurt. Blaine se le quedo mirando mientras sonreía con dulzura. Unos chicos se le acercaron a Blaine y también pedían autógrafos al chico mientras éste mostraba cara de sorprendido, Kurt se le acercó y le susurró en el oído

\- Acostúmbrate, ahora eres mi novio –

Luego de eso salieron de allí y se encontraron con Sam y Mercedes, los cuatro chicos se fueron a una cafetería cercana

\- Qué coincidencia que los veamos siempre juntos! – dijo Kurt mientras sonreía

\- Pues hoy no grabo en el estudio – dijo Mercedes mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cappuccino

\- Y yo estoy libre de entrevistas de modelaje – siguió hablando el rubio

\- Seguro chicos, que no esconden algo más? – dijo Blaine provocando el nerviosismo de ambos

_**° ° Flashbacks**_

\- Sam intento dormir, podrías bajarle el volumen del televisor- dijo Mercedes mientras se sentaba junto a Sam en el sillón

\- Oh...Oh, lo siento es que estaba viendo una serie – dijo el rubio con la boca llena de cereales – listo, ya le baje

\- Ahora me quedare aquí viendo la serie ya que me despertaste –

\- Ok, no hay problema – se quedó en silencio unos minutos cuando volvío a hablar – te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo el rubio

\- Ajaam ... -

\- Por qué terminaste conmigo? –

\- Ya te lo dije, tú te mudaste con tu familia y después estuve con Shane – dijo la morena mientras seguía la vista en el televisor

\- Pero ahora ambos estamos solteros – dijo el rubio mientras miraba a Mercedes

\- Ya te dije que supere lo que paso entre los dos, ahora solo somos amigos nada más –

\- Ok, amigos y nada más-

\- Sí, amigos suelos plazo dicen para Mercedes

Los dos centraron sus vistas al televisor y al cabo de unos segundos ambos chicos comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente en el sillón.

_**° Fin del Flashbacks °**_

\- Para nada – dijo Mercedes intentando disimular que casi se atraganta con su cappuccino

\- No escondemos nada – dijeron Sam y Mercedes unísonamente

Kurt se rió a carcajadas junto con Blaine al notar el nerviosismo de ambos chicos.

Siguieron un rato más en la cafetería hablando de música, películas, y diferentes temas en general.

Comenzó a oscurecer, Blaine y Kurt se despidieron de Sam y Mercedes, se subieron a un taxi y fueron directo a su departamento.

Cenaron junto con Rachel y Finn. Blaine y Kurt oían con atención mientras Rachel no paraba de hablar sobre cómo iba avanzando con los preparativos de su boda, Finn solo asentía con la cabeza a todo lo que le decía Rachel sin en verdad tomarle atención a lo que decía.

Luego se levantaron de la mesa y cada pareja se dieron las buenas noches y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

_\- Por favor, suelta a Kurt, te lo suplico, no te atrevas a tocarlo- gritaba Blaine con desesperación mientras intentaba zafarse del nudo que tenía en sus manos y pies._

_Dos sujetos tenían a Kurt amarrado a un poste de frente. En las manos de uno de ellos el sujeto tenía agarrado un cuchillo mientras el otro tenía anillos muy grandes sobre sus dedos, los rostros de aquellos tipos no se les podía ver._

_\- El sufrirá todo lo que tú has causado – gritaba un sujeto al tiempo que estampaba su puño en la cara de Kurt_

_\- Ayy! … - gritó Kurt lleno de dolor mientras comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz y tenía leves cortes en la comisura de sus labios debido al metal frío de los anillos que llevaba el sujeto_

_\- Se los ruego – imploraba Blaine mientras veía con dolor esa horrible escena ante sus ojos- él no tiene la culpa de nada- gritaba con desesperación _

_Los sujetos ignoraban las palabras del morocho y golpeaban salvajemente al castaño mientras Blaine observaba todo._

_Kurt lloraba y gritaba de dolor mientras los sujetos lo sometían a golpes y se reían de la desgracia del chico._

_\- Tu dolor, tu peor sufrimiento, todo el mal que has causado se reflejara en tus ojos al ver a tu novio morir- dijo uno de los tipos_

_\- No, por favor, no te atrevas- gritaba con dolor el morocho quién no lograba zafarse del nudo entre sus muñecas_

_\- Te Amo Blaine – se oyó de la boca del castaño casi entrecortada_

_El sujeto apuñaló a Kurt directo a su corazón_

_\- Nooooo! ….. – gritó Blaine mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de escurrirse sobre sus mejillas al ver el cuchillo clavado en el corazón de su amado, escuchando las risas de aquellos sujetos desconocidos y él sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada al respecto_

\- KURT TE AMO, NO ME DEJES SOLO – gritó Blaine mientras se levantó de aquella terrible pesadilla

\- Amor tranquilo, aquí estoy – dijo Kurt quién se despertó al oír a su novio gritar, abrazó al morocho tratando de tranquilizarlo, ya que se encontraba alterado y con lágrimas en los ojos- tranquilo fue una pesadilla- le susurraba en el oído- todo está bien

\- Kurt, prométeme que nunca me dejarás – sollozaba Blaine sobre el hombro del castaño, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y las lágrimas del moreno mojaban la camisa de su novio

\- Nunca lo haré – dijo Kurt, acariciando su espalda

Se volvieron a recostar, Blaine un poco mas tranquilo ante las caricias de Kurt, al cabo de un rato Kurt se durmió sosteniendo la mano de Blaine.

Blaine se lo quedo mirando por varios minutos, lo amaba tanto que no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño

\- Te protegeré siempre- le dijo mientras besó sus labios provocando un suspiro entre sueños al castaño

Se apegó un poco más a Kurt, lo atrajo hacia él agarrándolo de la cintura teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo y se quedó dormido.

Tenía bien abrazado a Kurt, como tratando de que nadie se lo llevara, que nadie le hiciera daño, lo abrazaba como si el castaño fuera lo único que necesitaba para vivir, su ancla.

_**Gracias por leer!  
Wiiii el próximo capitulo lo escribirá mi increíble lectora Andrea este lo hizo Emily por ganar el trivia de amor prohibido de un solo hombre  
¿les gusto?  
*AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO***_

_**No tengo ninguno xP pero les aseguro que les encantara!  
Los ama Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	5. Love songs

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**love songs**_

-kurt Hummel acepta usted como esposo a Blaine Anderson?

-Si acepto-Dijo kurt muy decidido-

-Blaine Anderson acepta usted como esposo a Kurt Hummel?

-No-Dijo Blaine nervioso-

-No?-dijo kurt lagrimeando-

-No-dijo caminando hacia sebastian- Kurt me casaré con Sebastian

-¿¡Que!? Blaine ese hombre es muy malo ¿no te acuerdas de lo que te ha hecho?-Dijo muy confundido-

-Amo a Sebastian-Dijo Blaine besando a Sebastian-

-Kurt...Kurt! Estas bien?-dijo Blaine asustado-

-si que paso?-pregunto Kurt-

-Te golpeaste la cabeza con el arma mientras entrenabamos-dijo Blaine viendole la herida- estaras mejor no te paso nada

-bien Blaine...¿me amas?-Dijo Kurt algo nervioso-

-Esa es una tonta pregunta por que sabes que eres mi vida, eres lo que nesecito para vivir, Kurt si te pasara algo yo...yo moriria por ti Daria todo por ti kurt te amo-Dijo blaine lagrimeando-

-Oh Blaine-Dijo Kurt besandolo-

-Nunca hables de esto ok?-Dijo nerviosa santana-

-Descuida jamas nadie sabra lo que paso aqui-Dijo Dani acercandose para besar a Santana-

-Santana! ¿Como estas? -Dijo Kurt abrazandola-

-Bien te tengo que contar algo que me esta matando -dijo Santana nerviosa-

-Ok vamos a mi cuarto -dijo Kurt agarrando a Santana-

-Bien es sobre Dani...-Dijo santana mirando el suelo-

-Si...¿que pasa con Dani?-Pregunto Kurt-

-Bueno pues tuvimos una cita-Dijo santana mirando aun el suelo-

-¿Y...luego que paso?-Pregunto kurt-

-Me beso...-Dijo Santana agachando aun mas su cabeza-digo que debo hacer?-Dijo santana levantando su cabeza- digo amo a Britt pero Dani...nose me atrae...

-debes decircelo a Brittany entenderá-Dijo kurt seguro-

-Se lo dire pero no ahora...debo alejarme de Dani? No?-Dijo santana preocupada-

-Creo que debes decircelo a Britt pero no le rompaz el corazon a ninguna-Dijo kurt-

-Gracias Kurt-Dijo santana abrazando a kurt-

-¡Blaine!- dijo sam llamando a Blaine-

-¿si sam?¿que se te ofrece?-Dijo Blaine sonrriendo-

-Pues...pu..pues queiero que es algo dificil¿conoses a Mercedes?-Preguntó sam-

-si si la conosco-dijo Blaine Riendo-que hay con ella?

-Bueno esque pues me gusta y ella bueno creo que tambien le gusto bueno quiero pedirle que sea mi novia-Dijo sam apenado-

-¡es genial sam!-dijo Blaine dando brinquitos- ¿ahora para que me nesecitas?

-Para...¿crees que podemos tener un dueto nosotros 2?-pregunto sam

-Si claro sam que cancion?-pregunto Blaine contento-

-Teenange Dream,Call me maybe,Loser like me-Dijo sam-

-¿Loser like me?-Pregunto Blaine alzando una ceja-por que no cantamos Silly Love Songs?

-si! Esa esta buena practiquemoa ya no?-dijo sam entusiasmado-

-si -Dijo blaine agarrando a sam y llebandolo hasta su cuarto para practicar-

-NARRA BLAINE-

Sam y yo practicamos, tengo preparado algo para kurt. Al final de la cancion sam dira algo a mercedes y yo a kurt sam y yo reservamos un hermoso restaurat y pedimos permiso para cantar hay esta noche...sera lo mejor

-FIN DE NARRACION-

-¡Llegaron!-Dijieron al unisono Sam y Blaine-

-Sam y Blaine suben al escenario-

-Hola esta cancion se la dedico a Mercedes Jones quien esta presente aqui con unos amigos-Dijo sam mirando a Mercedes-

-empieza a sonar silly love songs-

al terminar la cancion sam se acerca a mercedes con el microfono.

-Mercedes quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Sam-

-Si si sam-Dijo mercedes abrazando a sam-

-Kurt hummel te cantaré una cancion te la he cantado muchas veces y lo seguiré haciendo-dijo empezando a tocar el piano y tocando teenange Dream, cuando termino bajo de escenario fue junto a kurt-

-Blaine por que lloraste al final?-pregunto kurt-

-esque me recordo cuando estabas en el hospital,no quiero que te pase nada-Dijo blaine dandole un ramo de flores a Kurt- te amo kurt

-Yo tambien te amo Blaine-dijo Kurt besandolo-

-Rachel! Rachel!-Dijo Blaine llamando a Rachel-

-Dime Blaine?-Dijo rachel mirandolo-

-este es sobre kurt...-dijo Blaine nervioso-

-¿que pasa con kurt?-Pregunto Rachel-

-Cree que alguien nos vigila...-Dijo Blaine-

-¿por que diria eso?-Dijo rachel mirando por todos lados-

-Rachel yo...bueno nosotros bien yo...yo-Dijo Blaine balbuceando-

-tu...¿que?-Dijo Rachel-

-No...no nada hay viene Kurt-dijo señalando a kurt quien venia del baño-

-¿de que hablaban?-Pregunto kurt-

-de los preparativos de la boda-Dijo Rachel rapidamente-

-si ¿y que cuentan?-pregunto kurt-

-pues...Blaine y tu cantaran en la fiesta de mi boda-Dijo rachel-

-Genial!- dijo kurt-

-si...cantaremos juntos-Dijo algo confundido Blaine-

-genial bien me voy con Finn,Adios-Dijo Rachel yendo hacia la mesa de finn y ella-

-¿que les podemos cantar?-Dijo kurt entusiasmado- Blaine! Blaine? Acaso te enamoraste de ese mesero? Por que desde que llegamos no dejas de mirarlo...

-Que? No yo solo amo a una persona y esa esta persona esta aqui conmigo-Dijo mirando a Kurt-

-oh Blaine eres tan perfecto-Dijo kurt besando a Blaine-

-tu eres el perfecto-Dijo Blaine besando a Kurt-

-¿que quieres comer?-pregunto kurt mirando la carta-

-pues pollo,carne azada y coca cola oh y uno de esos pastelitos de chocolate...-Dijo Blaine pidiendole el pedido al mesero- y tu kurt?

-yo quiero una ensalada y jugo de naranja-Dijo Kurt-

-cielos kurt con razon estas sexy-dijo Blaine riendo-

-cielos Blaine con razon estas gordito-Dijo kurt riendo-

\- ¿apoco y no soy el gordito mas sexy?-Pregunto Blaine riendo-

-si que lo eres-dijo kurt riendo-

-si que lo soy...mira como me miran esas chicas que estan alla-Dijo Blaine apuntando a dos chicas -

-ES ES MI GORDITO SEXY! EL ES MIO!-Dijo kurt parandose y apuntando a Blaine-

-estas loco kurt te amo-Dijo Blaine besando a kurt-

-buen probecho-Dijo kurt cuando vio que el mesero trajo su orden-

-igualmente-dijo Blaine-

-NARRA BLAINE-

Cuando Kurt y yo acabamos de senar empezamos a Bailar en medio de la pista, todo es genial con kurt el es lo mejor que me ha pasado...por mas que aun me siento mal por lo que le eh hecho lo amo y trato de olvidar eso...bueno cuando acabamos de bailar fuimos al departamento Rachel ni Finn estaban enrrealidad nadie estaba solo mi kurt y yo...

Nos besamos sin parar hasta llegar a la habitacion.

Hay yo desvesti a kurt lo deje en boxers cuando estaba apunto de arrancarle el boxer con mis dientes kurt empeso a devestirme subimos a la cama yo besaba a kurt cada parte de su cuerpo kurt empezo a gemir amo cuando hace eso empese a masturbarlo el gemia y gemia luego el tomo el control agarro mi miembro y lo metio en su boca yo solo atine a gemir kurt me dijo que me queria dentro de el pues yo acepte y así estubimos toda la noche hasta que teniamos sueño y nos dormimos.

-FIN DE LA NARRACIONA-

-Buenos dias!-Dijo Blaine sonrriendo-

-Buenos dias...¿que es eso?-Dijo kurt-

-Te traje el desayuno a la cama-Dijo Blaine sonrriendo-

-que lindo-dijo Kurt besando a Blaine-

-kurt ayer...ayer...-Dijo Blaine nervioso-

-¿ayer? Si ya se! Te gusto el sexo-Dijo Kurt tomando un sorbo del jugo de naranja-

\- no no es eso bueno me gusto lo de anoche pero ayer recuerdas que Rachel estaba hablando conmigo?-Dijo Blaine nervioso-

-si...¿que paso?-pregunto kurt comiendo el pan tostado-

-buen ayer casi le digo a lo que nos dedicamos-dijo Blaine Rapidamente-

-Que!-dijo kurt escupiedo lo que comio-

-si pero no le dije-dijo Blaine-

-bueno esta bien no importa te amo-dijo kurt-

\- te amo -Dijo Blaine besando a Kurt-

_**En cualquier momento se le va a escapar a uno de estos dos xD ¿Quién lo descubrirá?**_

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Los amo, este capitulo lo escribió mi sensual lectora Andrea por ganar el trivia en este grupo ¡unete!**_

_**groups/APDUSH/**_

_**Adelantos…**_

_**¡Quinn regresa! ¿para que será?**_

_**¡la boda finchel se celebrara!**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	6. No quiero matar a nadie

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**No Quiero Matar A Nadie**_

-Nos quedaremos solos?

-No lo se Blaine, Brittany y Santana regresaran a LA debido a que no pueden seguir pagando el departamento.

-¿Es lo que ellas quieren?- pregunto mirando a Kurt seriamente

-todos sabemos que no, pero en estos momentos no podemos darles muchas opciones.

-¿Ya le conto Santana acerca de su beso con Dani?

-No... No se anima

-debe hacerlo o las consecuencias seras mucho peores.

-En fin, asi lo ha decidido, debe ser por algo. Ademas Sam regresa a Mckinley para las nacionales y poder graduarse- enfatizo demasido el GRADUARSE

-Bien por el.

-Blaine- dijo mas como regaño el castaño -debes volver a estudiar

-¿Y repetir un año? No lo creo

-Sam es tu mejor amigo. Apoyate en el, hazlo- estaban sentados en el comedor después de desayunar, Kurt se levanto y recogió su plato, en el camino dejo un beso en el cabello un poco rizado de su novio.

El teléfono sono, y Rachel grito ¡Yo contesto! Y apareció de pronto en la sala aun con su pijama.

-hola, ¿Que ocurre?- ella solo asentia y confirmaba que seguía en la linea algunas veces, la miraban extrañados, estaba bastante concentrada en aquello. Pasaron unas pocas horas y no se apartaba de allí, ya Finn había preparado la comida, si asi se le podía llamar, estaba molesto, en unos dias seria su boda y hoy terminarían de arreglar algunas cosas, pero debido a esto ni siquiera había hablado con ella.

-¿Quien Sera que es tan importante?- Finn cambiaba los canales de la tv sin prestar atención

\- hey tranquilo, quizá le estén informando sobre funny girl- Kurt defendía a su amiga a toda costa

-¿Funny Girl volvera a presentarse? Pregunto Blaine interesado y dejando una revista alado

-si, y ella ha estado haciendo todo lo posible por estar bien informada y asi no se pasen mas fechas.

-quizá, pero no es excusa.

-ok, adiós... Cuidate-Rachel colgó el teléfono y se aproximo a los chicos

-¿Quien era?- pregunto Finn molesto

-Quinn- dijo Rachel sin rodeos -cuando venga a la boda quizá se quede con nosotros unos dias ¿Habría problema con eso?

-no, por nosotros no- Kurt ya hablaba referente a su pareja con Blaine

-¿Y solo en eso tardaste tanto?- Finn seguía molesto

-No... De hecho no- todos fruncieron el ceño, después de suspirar Rachel prosiguió -esta pasando un momento bastante difícil... Ella esta enamorada de Puck, y cuando se lo presentó a su padre el simplemente le dijo que ya tenia escogido alguien para ella, claro, se opuso, pero según el es un gran hombre.

-Quizá sólo es cuestión de que lo conozca..- Blaine no tenia idea de precisamente lo que decía

-Para nada, lo peor de esto esque quiere presentarle al chico que tiene escogido con una noche de pasión.

-¿Que?- preguntaron todos al unísono

-este chico es gay, quiere que se acuesten para que asi se "enamoren" y luego casarlos a la fuerza.

-¿Quien es ese chico?- Finn ya no estaba enojado, al contrario, parecía afligido

-ni siquiera ella lo sabe.

-ese es un padre peor que el mio- Blaine se enderezo fastidiado ¿Como es que no pensaban en el bienestar de sus hijos?

-por cierto Blaine, ¿Que ha ocurrido con tus padres?- Rachel trataba de ocultar algo cambiando de tema

-pues la empresa esta apunto de la banca rota, quieren que la herede, no lo hare. Mi mama ya esta a mi favor, al igual que Cooper que siempre lo ha estado, pero mi padre esta aferrado a que yo debo tenerla, siempre me recalca que ya esta haciendo planes con alguien para que me case con su millonaria hija, creo que se llama Lizzy, pero no lo hare, debe entenderlo.

-estos padres cada vez están peor... Me hubiera gustado saber como era el mio- el comentario de Finn tenso la habitación, la cual permaneció en silencio largo rato, hasta que sono el timbre, eso los salvo a todos de saber que mas decir.

-¡Samcedes!- grito Blaine que abrió la puerta

-¡Klaine y Finchel!- grito Sam siguiéndole el juego, todos rieron y recibieron a los invitados a la puerta.

-¿Quieren un vaso de agua? ¿Café? ¿Te?- Kurt acostumbraba a ser servicial.

-en realidad venimos de paso, solo para decirles que regresare a Mckinley después de la boda, he estado mucho tiempo fuera y debo ensayar con ND para las nacionales- Sam se acerco a su mejor amigo -pero mi verdadera meta es convencer a alguien de que venga conmigo.

Blaine compartió de inmediato miradas con Kurt, el cual estaba igual de confundido.

-¿De que hablas?

-aun puedes graduarte, tienes los conocimientos para pasar cada materia en exámenes finales, ademas, necesitamos a nuestra estrella.

Blaine trato de razonar la oración que quería decir, pero solo logro balbusear.

-No... No... No se- decía avergonzado.

-Le encantaría- dijo Kurt parándose alado suyo

-¿Que?- el ojimiel estaba confundido -no, no.

-si, si- dijo oponiéndose a Blaine -lo harás.

-¡Grandioso!- Sam abrazo a Blaine, el solo quedo con los brazos extendidos mirando con cierta ira a Kurt, porque esta no podía existir entre ambos, quizá solo disgusto

-¿Porque ella?- Dani estaba de brazos cruzados en esa cafetería, molesta por el tema de conversación

-lo tuyo y lo mio hace años, fue solo una aventura- Santana dio un sorbo a su café, sin mirarla a los ojos.

-No te estoy preguntando acerca de nosotras, esa historia la se, ¿Porque Brittany?

-simplemente es mi otra mitad, hemos pasado por una historia difícil y logramos estar juntas ¿Tienes idea cuanto sufrió estando supuestamente enamorada de Blaine? El la obligaba a...- se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de contar, lo cual era algo inadecuado.

-¿Que hizo?- Dani demandaba respuesta, su cabello ahora azul caía por uno de sus brillantes ojos.

-Nada, es algo privado- la chica asintió no convencida -cuando te volví a ver, una tarde en Ohio no hace mucho... ¿Que hacías ahi?

Dani se atraganto con la bebida, tosió un poco -ya sabes...- aclaro su garganta -me contrataron para cuidar niños por haya...

El silencio perduro largo rato, hasta que Santana hablo -¿El beso fue real para ti?- esto dejo pasmada a ambas, pero esto cambio pronto por una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Lo fue... Nuestra primera vez fue lo mas real de mi vida- esto causo cierto sonrojo en la morena, lo cual pudo notar la peliazul -Santana... Creo que te amo.

La latina abrió la boca y pestaño seguidas veces, pero no pudo decir nada... Aunque estaba apunto de decir yo tambien... -debo irme- en vez de eso tomo su bolso y se puso torpemente el abrigo y salio del local.

-¡No has pagado eso!- grito el dueño

-ella lo hara- señalo a Dani sin mirarla y corrió apesar de la lluvia.

-Después de la boda debo atender que nos entreguen a Sergio asalvo, asegurarme de que estes a salvo... ¡No puedo darme el lujo de ir a cantar!

-ellos ya nos garantizaron que cuando matemos a ese hombre todo volverá a la normalidad- dijo Kurt serio, cruzado de brazos y mirando la ventana.

-tu no sabes como funciona esto Kurt- Blaine lo giro por el brazo y lo miro -pueden hacer algo peor... No mereces eso.

-Nos metimos en esto juntos - se safo de su agarre y camino a la sala, la casa estaba sola -es por ello que quiero que Vivas la maravillosa experiencia de la competencia, de graduarte...

-¿Como disfrutarlo si estoy consciente de que tu no disfrutaste la tuya por mi culpa?- la voz de Blaine se corto y lagrimas salían de sus ojos -gracias a que te enteraste de mi engaño arruine, como lo acabas de decir, una de las mejores experiencias de la vida- se tallo los ojos procurando secarlos -no iré- camino a su cuarto y cerro la cortina.

-Blaine...- el castaño lo siguio y se abrió paso -eso es parte de nuestra hermosa historia, quizá no hermosa... Pero es nuestra historia de amor ¿Entiendes? Quiero que seas feliz

-No puedo... Por las razones que ya dije... Porfavor- Tomo sus manos –es lo mas valioso de mi vida, te protegeré de todo el resto de mi vida.

-Y se que lo haras, yo también… pero ¿Cómo esperas entrar en NYADA si nisiquiera terminaste la secundaria?

-Quiza solo necesite encontrar otro lugar para mi.

-En ningún lugar te aceptaran sin que te gradúes antes- Blaine agacho la cabeza y negó lentamente con ella, Kurt tomo su barbilla y la alzo para que estuvieran frente a frente –te lo suplico, hazlo…

watch?v=TkaACllacOI

Un techo de cristal, la iglesia limpia y enorme. Flores blancas y rosas que adornaban el paso, listones que colgaban desde lo alto del edificio, cayendo con gracia sobre la cabeza de los invitados. No se podía imaginar este momento, había llegado al fin, después de tanta espera y algunas lamentaciones de lo que podría pasar simplemente estaban aquí, imaginándose que les traería la vida después, despreocupándose de los problemas que seguro llegarían en algún punto, porque su mayor anhelo estos momentos era tomarse la mano y dejarla allí por la eternidad.

Todos miraron al fondo del lugar, el cabello lacio bien peinado de la castaña, una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro, sus ojos que no reflejaban mas que alegría. Caminaba rítmicamente de la mano de ambos de sus padres, uno a cada lado, mientras esa música sonaba de fondo, la cual toda persona quiere escuchar cuando camine hacia su persona ideal… frente a ella, delante de todos, estaba este chico alto con su traje negro, una rosa en su bolsa que le entrego a la novia en cuento llego.

Este seguro es un momento dificil, aquel cuando entregas a tu hija a alguien mas, pero era tal la confianza que se tenían, que sabían que la entregaban en buenas manos. La ceremonia comenzó, Santana junto Brittany, Brittany junto a Kurt y Blaine al final, enfrente de ellos la pareja de Sam y Mercedes que no paraban de coquetear, y un poco mas atrás el resto del Glee club, tanto los nuevos como los ya graduados. Santana no paraba de quejarse de lo largo que era esto, mientras se le notaba nerviosa, pero esto no era mas que lo que estaba Kurt, sus manos sudaban y temblaba sin darse cuenta, Blaine tomo su mano y la acaricio con la otra… hoy era el dia.

-No puedo hacer esto Blaine, no en su boda.

-Si no quieres hacerlo, no lo haremos.

-Debemos recuperar a Sergio… ¿hay otra opción?

-No lo creo…

La mirada de ambos se perdió en un punto indefinido, esto era incorrecto, pero era lo que debían hacer.

-Blaine… ¿y si nos descubren?

-No lo harán, tengo experiencia en esto- Kurt seguía tenso, sus dientes chocaban entre ellos, nunca se imagino en su preparación que antes de hacer un delito como este podría presionarse asi –escucha cariño, yo hare todo, tu no tienes que involucrarte.

-¿Qué si es alguien inocente?

-Investigue acerca de él, profundamente, y ha cometido delitos incontables.

-¿Cómo tu?- esto causo que Blaine sintiera morir, era tan cierto –Te amo, es por eso que me preocupa que él también sea alguien bueno en el fondo, alguien que le importa a una persona, que sufra si lo pierde.

-Haremos lo que tu desees y mandes.

-Te ayudare, como prometi hacerlo para toda mi vida… pero yo no disparare.

-Lo hare yo, no te preocupes… pero si algo te detiene en la noche házmelo saber y no haremos nada.

Finn y Rachel comenzaron a dar sus votos, lo que tranquilizo a todos, esto es una meta que muy pocos alcanzan, casarse con el amor de sus vidas.

-¿te imaginas cuando estemos en su lugar?- Kurt rio ante el comentario de Blaine

-Lo imagino cada dia…

-¡Elliot!- el castaño se levanto ya abrazo al chico con todas sus fuerzas –te he extrañado…

-Yo también Kurt- le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza –perdon por estar fuera en este tiempo de recuperación… es que mi familia…

-Lo has explicado muchas veces, no te alteres, lo entiendo- Kurt se aparto y lo tomo de la mano dirigiéndolo a un asiento vacio en su mesa –ademas, ya no estoy mal, recuerdo todo a la perfección.

-Hey E, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Blaine dándole un saludo cordial

-¡ven aca Blaine!- Elliot lo jalo del brazo ogligandolo a darle un abrazo

-¿Cómo esta todo?

-Muy bien Devon ¿y tu?

-Nadie me llama asi…

-Lo siento, ¿es algo malo?

-Para nada- en ese momento los meseros llegaron y comenzaron a servir la cena. Todo dirfutaron de ese momento juntos… aunque nadie se imagino lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto bastante serio Elliot a su mejor amigo

-¿he? Nada…- pero Kurt no era bueno para ocultar las cosas

-Te conozco Hummel…

-Lo haces, pero es algo privado- acababa de arruinarlo todo, lo sabia, pero Elliot ya no insistió mas

-¿no se ve preciosa esa chica?- Kurt rio, olvidándose unos momentos de lo demás –Es Dani ¿te gusta? ¿no eras gay?

-Eres tan directo…- se quejo el otro, que lucia un traje beige bien liso –lo soy, pero no puedes negar que no es hermosa.

-Lo es, pregúntaselo a Santana- de nuevo apretó sus labios cuando se dio cuenta que metio la pata

-Eso es extraño, pero no necesito preguntárselo amigo, le queda bien el azul.

Kurt pidió permiso para retirarse unos momentos, camino muy rápido a la mesa de unos metros al fondo, donde estaban Santana junto con Brittany y Quinn, otras porristas mas, esto trajo tantos hermosos recuerdos.

-Santana, tengo que decirte algo…

-Hazlo- Se puso en cunclillas junto a ella, procurando que nadie escuchara -¿Elliot?

-SShhhh- la callo el chico y contiuo murmurando –creo que podemos hacer algo posible entre ellos…

-Elliot es gay, Dani lesbiana ¿Qué piensas lograr?

-Lo que Brittany y Blaine cambiaron en nosotros ¿éramos heteros te lo debo recordar?

-Ha llegado Blaine- Sam apunto con su mirada a la puerta, un hombre de barba larga y sucia entro a la recepsión.

-Es él…- se puso nervioso, su voz se corto

-No me digas que estas nervioso por esto, hiciste cosas mucho peores.

-Pero esta vez esta Kurt alado mio…

-hey, tranquilo, me asegurare de que canten algo para que nadie preste atención a lo demas.

-Gracias Sam… hasta pronto…

Blaine avanzo a la mesa donde ahora estaba Kurt, hablando con Santana.

-Es el momento Kurt.

-¿momento de que? ¿ya se van a ir a follar?

-claro, eso haremos- Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine y caminaron juntos… si alguien supiera lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

-Blaine… tengo miedo…- Kurt paro a Blaine, el cual seguro estaba apunto de preguntar si estaba seguro de esto –estoy seguro, quiero hacer esto, contigo…

-no importa lo que pase o no pase… siempre recuerda que te amo Kurt, te amo con toda mi alma

-Yo también te amo Blaine, muchísimo- juntaron sus rostros y rosaron sus narices, antes de salir al jardín donde también el hombre había ido.

La música comenzó a sonar, las chicas habían subido a cantar, era el momento… tenían solo unos minutos para hacer esto.

El hombre estaba recargado en el barandal mirando el cielo despejado ¿era esto lo correcto? Pero ahora no podían detenerse a pensar, era momento de actuar. El jardín estaba repleto de personas, de la cuales la mayoría entraron al salón al escuchar la música, con las otras Kurt comenzó a decirles que debía retirarse ya que era un lugar exclusivo, se abriría después abiertamente a media noche, esto lo escucho el hombre y se dispuso a entrar, pero Blaine lo tomo por la muñeca y la apretó tanto como pudo.

-Tu no- le ordeno

-Dejame ir niño- dijo este, el cual dio un rodillazo a su estomago, el cual Blaine resistio como si nada –no eres rival para mi.

-Lo soy- Blaine tomo su brazo y lo giro, haciendo que este se doblara hacia su espalda, causando un quejido de dolor en el hombre. Kurt se apresuro a cerrar la entrada con candado y extender las cortinas para que nadie viera lo que estaba apunto de pasar –ahora haz todo lo que digamos ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué lo haría? De cualquier modo solo quieren matarme.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Kurt acercándose lentamente

-No hables con él- dijo Blaine como si fuera algo obvio

-Tu lo estas haciendo.

-No es el tema- El hombre rio ante esta pequeña discusión

-¿trajiste a un novato a esta misión suicida? Muy mala idea.

Kurt golpeo al hombre directo en la mandibula, nadie se esperaba esto, hasta el mismo quedo sorprendido de su acción.

-Eres bueno joven cara de niña- Blaine pateo su espinilla, causando que se retorciera, pero su cara seguía expresando odio.

-Dame el arma- le ordeno Blaine a Kurt, el aunque estaba asustado siguió guardando la compostura, se la entrego y el moreno la coloco en el cuello del hombre.

-¡solo hazlo chico!- y comenzó a reir maniáticamente ¿pedia que lo mataran? Esto seguía confundiendo al castaño. Blaine comenzó a hacer presión en el gatillo.

¡alto!-demando Kurt -¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste?

-¡no hables con el!- siguió insistiendo el otro –eso no importa, solo hay que hacerlo.

-¿enserio? ¿y porque tu si me demandaste que te escuchara a ti y tus explicaciones?- no quería en realidad hacerle recordar cosas malas a Blaine, pero tenia que hacer lo necesario ahora para obtener respuestas, ahora se dirigio al hombre -¡contesta!

-Mate a una mujer hace mucho tiempo… una mujer que estaba en a compañía para la que trabajaban, ella lo ocultaba de su familia, era una mujer bueno e inocente, tenia un esposo al que llamaba "B baby" era algo estúpido, y un pequeño hijo.

-¿porqué la mato?- lagrimas caian por el rostro de Kurt

-Fue un maldito accidente, pero ahora háganlo ¡matenme! Aunque debo decirles que no me dio nada de información antes de morir, eso es lo que creen que tengo el hombre que les mando a matarme, de cualquier modo ahora estoy loco debido a las drogas, asi que hagan de mi lo que quieran…

-lo hare- le dijo Blaine a Kurt, que mas fue como una pregunta.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!- Kurt alejo a Blaine del hombre, aventándolo y lo sujeto por si mismo en la misma posición que Blaine -¡Elizabeth! ¡era Elizabeth esa mujer!

-Lo era- pateo la parte débil de Kurt, esto causo que lo soltara, hábilmente corrió hasta Blaine y le arrebato el arma, al mismo tiempo que lo golpeo con esta, haciéndolo sangrar la nariz, para después sacar un cuchillo de su bolsa y lanzarlo a la nada, haciendo que este rasgara en el camino la pierna de Blaine, lo que causo que soltara un grito desgarrador y callera al suelo –al igual que tu amigo…- saco una navaja de una funda que parecería de celular, y comenzó a encajarla en el cuello del morocho, un sonido desconocido salía de la garganta de este, demandando ayuda moviendo sus piernas, la cual una estaba repleta de sangre.

Lo siguiente fue un gran estruendo, un sonido que dejo sordo a todos, el hombre grito y miro su mano… tenia un orificio en ella. Despues, otro… y otro… su brazo atravesado por dos balas a toda velocidad. Se levanto apunto de abalanzarse hacia el, pero entonces Kurt disparo tres veces seguidas a su pecho, haciendo que no tuviera oportunidad de dar otro paso mas antes de caer muerto.

_***0* oh my gosh, Kurt no quería matar a nadie y asi paso… ¿Elizabeth? :C**_

_**¡review! Gracias por leer… las cosas se tensan desde aquí para Klaine… pero no se preocupen! Habrá aun mucho mas de ellos! Y recuerden que el fic es de ellos asi que terminaran juntos y toda la cosa**_

_**Recuerda unirte al grupo del fic, hay adelantos, spoilers, noticias, etc :D**_

_**groups/APDUSH/?fref=ts**_

_***ADELANTOS DEL PROX CAPITULO***_

_**Alguien se enterara de este asesinato, alguien que no se debio haber enterado**_

_**Quinn conocera al joven con él que su padre quiere que se case… ¿Quién es el padre de Quinn? ¿ya lo conocemos?**_

_**Por otro laaadooo ¡habra Dantana! *¿Quién es Dani en realidad?* ¡habra brittana! *¿algo le pasara a Britt?* ¡habra Klaine y mucho amor entre ellos!**_

_**Los ama y no quiere que la maten… Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	7. Nunca sere igual

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**Nunca sera igual**_

-¿Ya tenemos a alguien en silla de ruedas y ahora otra persona?- Kitty amaba a Artie, pero era su costumbre hablar de esa forma.

-creo que será mejor, asi pueden hacer pareja en la coreografía- Marley seguía siendo dulce, dando el lado bueno a todo, apesar de haber terminado recientemente con Jake debido a que descubrió el engaño que este tenia con Bree, quería ser de nuevo ella misma.

-pero son dos hombres...- se siguió quejando la rubia

-él es uno de los mejores elementos que ND ha tenido- Mr Shue trato de meterse en la conversación.

-Claro, tanto que por ello creyeron que no habían ganado las nacionales 2012.

-¡Kitty!- le regaño Sam -ahi viene, silencio.

*KURT ABRIO SUS OJOS , NO SABIA SI HABIA ACERTADO, CUANDO LO HIZO GRITO Y VIO AL HOMBRE MUERTO FRENTE A EL, MIRO SU MANO Y TIRO EL ARMA A UN LADO, ERA UN ASESINO*

Todos se inclinaron un poco para ver la entrada, en ella aparecían los dos chicos, Kurt empujando a Blaine en su silla de ruedas. Llevaba tambien un collarín y ropa mal elegida. Blaine había decidido graduarse, y aunque no fue como lo imagino, participaría en las nacionales, solo porque Kurt se lo pidió.

Este estaba gravemente afectado, les dijeron que les darían a Sergio exactamente en 30 dias, en lo que lo traían de donde estaba escondido. Decidieron relajar durante este mes. Cualquier sonido fuerte alteraba extremadamente al castaño, si antes esto ya lo hacia, ahora el cerrar la puerta le hacia temblar y gritar. Lloraba constantemente sin ninguna razón.

Cada noche tenia pesadillas, en las que mataba gente... Mataba a su padre, mataba a Finn, a Rachel... En donde mataba a Blaine, después terminaba en la cárcel solo. Despertaba entre gritos, de inmediato su novio lo abrazaba, pero esto por primera vez en su vida no lograba calmarlo, porque el pánico y miedo eran los lideres de su vida ahora.

Por otro lado, Blaine estaba herido, según los estudios donde fingieron que callo de las escaleras y se rasguño con un fierro la pierna y el cuello, era probable que no pudiera volver a caminar, esto devasto al moreno, quien callo en lagrimas esa misma noche, al igual que cada dia, su vida nunca seria la misma.

Kurt se sentía culpable de esto, si el no hubiera hablado con el hombre tal como le dijo Blaine, jamas se habría enterado de la muerte de su madre, no hubiera lanzado nada, simplemente estaría sano, pero desobedeció, y eso lo arruinó todo.

Si Blaine nunca hubiera hecho esos delitos, no hubiera pasado todo esto, solo estaba arriesgando la vida

Asi era como cada dia, los dos lloraban lo mas bajo que podían, con el corazón roto, sin poder dar el total animo al otro porque no podían controlar su propia autoestima.

Ahora apenas y se hablaban, ni siquiera podían mantener sus miradas chocando, el tacto de sus manos los aterrorizaba ¿Como es que habían llegado a eso? Todo esto estaba empeorando, porque ya nisiquiera parecían conocidos.

-Blaine pasara su año en examenes- explicaba Sam mientras lo recibía

-¿Eso se puede? ¿Porque nadie me lo dijo?- Jake aveces solía ser mas molesto que su hermano mayor

-si eres brillante como el, si- Tina se levanto y lo abrazo, agachándose para estar a su altura -bienvenido.

Todos avanzaron y lo rodearon, dándole un abrazo entre todos, el solo sonrió, sintiendo que verdaderamente, esta era su familia. Kurt solo observaba desde lejos con los brazos cruzados...

*BLAINE GEMIA DE DOLOR, CON LA VOLUNTAD QUE LE QUEDABA KURT CORRIO HASTA EL

-BLAINE... BLAINE ¿ESTAS BIEN?- ESTABA LLENO DE PANICO, LA SANGRE DEL OJIMIEL SEGUIA DERRAMÁNDOSE POR EL SUELO, ESTE NO RESPONDIA, ASI QUE SOLOE TOMO LA MANO*

-¿Donde es tu próxima clase?- pregunto el castaño bastante seco mientras empujaba la silla

-arriba- Blaine lo decía de mala gana, era bastante complicado subir, en primer lugar tenían que ir a las escaleras traseras donde se habían instalado rampas, pero estas eran empinadas y no ayudaban en realidad.

Esto era todo lo que lograban hablar entre ellos durante los demás dias, ya que Blaine había regresado a su casa un tiempo, para pasar tiempo con Elaine y Cooper, aunque Bruce estuviera ahi esto no era un problema, ya que no le dirigía la palabra. Por las mañanas se encontraban en la entrada de mckinley y se despedían en el mismo sitio, un seco hola, un doloroso adiós.

-¿Estas diciendo que finge ser tonta? ¿Porque?- Dani trataba de ganarse a Santana poco a poco...

-para conocerlas realmente- por el otro lado de la linea telefónica se escuchaban gritos de niños, era obvio que en una guardería asi seria -ha estado rara últimamente, sobre todo con Blaine y Kurt, eso es extraño, creo que debemos irnos mi mas pronto posible.

-¿Y como has afrontado lo de los niños, vas bien?- trato de cambiar de tema la peliazul

-ha sido difícil, por ello tambien me mudo.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo? ¿Regresaras?- parecía afligida

-No lo se...- Santana peino su cabello hacia atrás nerviosa -quizá mucho. Después de la desaparición de Sergio me preocupa que le pase a alguien mas.

-Me tengo que ir, suerte- Dani se despidió rápidamente -espero que seas feliz...- dijo antes de colgar

*BLAINE NO RESPONDIA, ASI QUE CON TODO EL DOLOR DEL ALMA SE ALEJO, COMENZO A ESCARBAR CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS, TAN RAPIDO Y FUERTE QUE TERMINÓ ESTO RAPIDO. SU GARGANTA DOLIA MIENTRAS SE ESCUCHABA EL KARAOKE DENTRO DEL SALON. AL TERMINAR JALO AL HOMBRE FALLECIDO Y LO METIO, PROCURANDO NO DEJAR HUELLAS DIGITALES MAS QUE EN SUS ZAPATOS, QUE DESPUES LE QUITO. VOLVIO A HECHAR TIERRA ARRIBA Y LA SOBRANTE LA HECHO A LOS ARBUSTOS... DE PRONTO LA PUERTA SE ABRIO*

Santana miro su celular que aun tenía la foto de Dani vestida de cheerio, sonrió levemente hasta que esta desapareció. Guardo el celular en su bolso, pero de inmediato este sono.

-¿Hola...?

¿Que tienes Rachel?- Finn se inclinó hacia adelante mirando el rostro de su esposa

-¿No tienes un mal presentimiento?- contesto ella quitándose los lentes de sol, pero continuando viendo el mar frente a ellos.

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto tomándole la mano mientras comenzaron a caminar en la arena.

-siento que la boda... Algo tiene...

-¿Te retractas?

-para nada, hablo de que hubo un momento en que me tense... Mientras Sam cantaba escuche un balazo Finn.

-Bueno, seguro fue fuera del salón.

-No lo se... Fue mas de uno

-¿Quien haría eso? Blaine ha cambiado y lo sabemos, ¿Quien mas?

-tienes razón... Lo siento, quiero disfrutar esta luna de miel contigo, solo contigo.

Finn tomo por la cintura a su enamorada y la acerco -te amo Rachel Berry.

-te amo Finn Hudson- y se besaron, con la brisa del mar recorriendo su cuerpo, el resplandor del sol que desaparecía poco a poco iluminaba sus pieles, dando un toque excito a estas.

-una pregunta mas- decía la entrevistadora junto al chico de la cámara -y no le diremos a nadie donde estas, todos los medios te buscan, estos chicos han sido buenos al ocultarte- decía hablando de la escuela en general -si gustas solo sacaremos al aire el audio, sin video.

-de acuerdo- suspiro Kurt y asintió

-muchos se preguntan si de nuevo has iniciado tu relación con Blaine desde que estuviste en el hospital.

*KURT TOMO EL ARMA Y LO APUNTO A LA PUERTA, NO PODIA CREER QUE ESTABA PENSANDO EN MATAR A LA PERSONA QUE VIERA ENTRAR... PERO ERA EL MOMENTO DE DECIDIR... ¿BLAINE O UNA VIDA MENOS? ASI QUE SOLO OPRIMIO EL GATILLO*

-si, asi es.

-¿Lo amas?

-¿Perdon? ¿Es necesario respender?

-¿Eso es un no?

-¡No! Claro que le amo

-muchos fans sospechan que sigues saliendo a escondidas con Santana.

-no es asi, somos buenos amigos, pero solo eso.

-muchas gracias Kurt.

La chica y el hombre de la cámara se retiraron del lugar, Kurt estaba nervioso, seguro darían la ubicación de la escuela y no podría estar tranquilo. En fin, las nacionales se acercaban cada vez mas, menos tiempo, menos contacto, menos amor entre nuestra pareja.

Santana subio las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, se apoyaba en el barandal para avanzar mas rápido, ya que sus fuerzas le fallaban. Se sentía mareada y su cabeza dolia, pero entro en la habitación sin ni siquiera decir algo a la enfermera que cuidaba la puerta, solo paso por su cuenta y se detuvo al verla, si le había dolido ver a Kurt, su ex amor en el hospital… prácticamente la mataba ver a su amor actual con todas esas heridas y fracturas.

*-¡KURT!- GRITO UNA VOZ DESESPERADA, ESTE HABIA CERRADO LAS OJOS PARA NO SABER A QUIEN HABIA DISPARADO, ERA SEGURO QUE SABIA SU NOMBRE Y SU TONO ERA INCONFUDIBLE… BRITTANY…*

-¿Cuándo podremos irnos?

-Cuanto terminen las investigaciones- dijo el policía guardando una carpeta en un cajón debajo de su escritorio –ustedes son los únicos que estaban ahí cuando desaparecio Sergio, debieron haber visto quien se lo llevo, hablen.

-Ya le dijimos que solo estaba nuestra niñera Danielle, ¡nadie mas!- grito la niña de risos mientras se levantaba

-No es justo que nos tengan aquí encerrados sin poder estar ayudando en nada- decía la otra y se puso de pie

-No saldrán de aquí en mucho tiempo…- el hombre se encamino a la salida, pero se detuvo cuando estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta -¿Cómo dicen que se llama su niñera?

-Danielle- respodieron todos al unisono

-Danielle…- levanto una leve sonrisa y corrió fuera del lugar

*-¡KURT! ¿Qué PASO? EXIGIO SABER LA CHICA RUBIA, EL ABRIO LOS OJOS Y PUDO VER QUE ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE BIEN

-¿CO…COMO…?

-SE EVITAR BALAS ¿RECUERDAS QUE YO ESTUVE EN TU LUGAR POR MUCHO TIEMPO EN MISIONES MUCHO PEORES QUE ESTAS? ¡QUE PASO!

-¡MATE UN HOMBRE! ¡ESTA ENTERRADO! ¡BLAINE ESTA MUERTO!

-¡¿Qué?!- GRITO Y CORRIO AL CUERPO DEL MOROCHO –ESTA VIVO- CORRIO DENTRO DEL SALON NUEVAMENTE Y LOS DEJO SOLOS…

-BLAINE… PERDONAME…*

-¡Segundo campeonato… ahí vamos! ¡una semana chicos! Y seremos campeones nacionales de nuevo- todos aplaudieron y gritaron, Mr shue contesto su celular cuando este sono, pero todos seguían en su propio asunto, su alegrio fue notablemente desvaneciendo y solo repetia –si… de acuerdo… no hay problema…

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Marley como siendo la única que se dio cuenta de esto -¿algo mal?

-Brittany fue golpeada- dijo sin mas, haciendo que la habitación quedara en sumo silencio

-¿Qué?- grito Kurt -¿Cómo?

-Solo esta en el hospital porque alguien la encontro en la calle, sus golpes dicen que alguien la golpeo, solo se sabe eso- nadie dijo ni una palabra mas…

*¡AQUÍ ESTA!- GRITO LA OVEN MIENTRAS LLEGABA Y SE AGACHABA, APLICABA POMADAS, CREMA, VENDAS, Y OTRAS MUCHAS COSAS DESCONOCIDAS –ESTO LO AYUDARA.

-¡¿Qué DIRE?! DEBE IR AL HOSPITAL PARA VIVIR, ¿DIRE QUE MATAMOS A ALGUIEN? ¡SOY UN TORPE!

-¡CALMATE ELIZABETH! ¡USTEDES CAUSARON ESTO! ¡TIENEN QUE AFRONTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS, LLAMARE AL HOSPITAL, DIRE QUE SE CALLO DE LAS ESCALERAS.

-EL CUERPO LO ENCONTRARAN…

-MIENTRAS TODOS ESTAN DESCONCERTADOS YO ME LO LLEVARE LEJOS DE AQUÍ… SOLO NO ES JUSTO QUE LO HAYAS HECHO EN LA BODA DE "TU MEJOR AMIGA"*

-Kurt… calmate…

-¡Que me calme Blaine! Gracias a ella no estamos en prisión, ella te salvo la vida mientras yo casi arruino todo ¡porque a las mejores personas les pasa eso!

-Asi suele ser…- Blaine estaba sentado en su cama, mientras el castaño caminaba de un lado a otro -¿Qué nos esta pasando Kurt?- solto con la voz cortada

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto en el tono seco que se había hecho costumbre

-es la primera vez que hablamos desde la boda- su voz se escuchaba dolida -¡vienes a mi casa y peleamos! ¡Kurt! ¡que pasa!

-¡tu dimelo! Sabes como me encuentro porque mate a alguien, me asusta aun mas el cerrar de las puertas, lloro cuando veo la televisión y dicen que muere alguien ¡por favor! Estuve en el hospital hace meses sin recordar mi existencia ¡me entere que a mi madre la mataron por defender una buena causa! ¡estoy sufriendo! No se si decírselo a papá… o simplemente guardármelo y morir deprimido ¡te necesito! ¡necesito que me abraces, que me beses! ¡necesito que me digas que me amas! Pero no lo haces… ¡es el momento de mi vida en el que mas te necesito y me has olvidado!- su cara se había tornado roja y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar, al igual que el otro, que solo miraba el suelo - ¡mirame!- le exigió en un grito, a lo que Blaine levanto la cabeza -¿Cómo es entonces que puedo creer todo lo que has dicho acerca de nosotros? Que siempre darias tood de ti por verme feliz, que me cuidarías y protegerias… cuando no lo haces ahora…

-¡yo también siento Kurt! ¿crees que no me gustaría alegrarte el dia llevándote a pasear o caminar por la calle solamente? ¿crees que no quiero tomar tu mano y besártela constantemente? ¡pero no puedo! ¡estoy en esta horrible silla a la cual no estoy acostumbrado! Estoy consciente de que si alguien se entera de este asesinato me condenarían a cadena perpetua, estoy condenado… yo también necesito que me digas que me amas ¡¿realmente lo sientes?! ¡¿me amas?! ¡dimelo

-Tu sabes lo que siento ¡y no lo dire porque me pides decirte!- Kurt tomo su sueter y salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta fuertemente, en donde lloro todo el camino a su casa.

-Realmente lo siento…- Dani tomo la mano de Santana mientras miraban a Brittany recostada en su camilla, inconsciente

-No se quien pudo haber hecho esto- dijo la morena seria

-le peor persona del mundo seguro- la chica busco los ojos cafes de la otra y no los aparto de ahí -¿la amas? ¿a pesar de que te enamoraste de ella cuando era tonta y luego resulto ser lo contario?

-si…

Entro el doctor y les saludo cordialmente, entonces les informo algo que devasto a su novia, que le afecto como nunca… -Su cerebro de ahora en adelante funcionara la mitad de lo que era efectivo-

-perdoname- Blaine se giro torpemente en su silla, que apenas aprendia a controlar, cuando Kurt continuo –perdoname, yo soy el culpable de todo esto.

-Kurt no te heches la culpa… perdóname por gritarte, yo no quise…

-Yo también grite primero, soy un torpe.

-No lo eres…

Estaban frente a frente mientras los estudiantes seguían pasando por el pasillo, Kurt se inco para estar a la altura de Blaine. Acaricio su mejilla tiernamente, mientras con la otra se tomaban las manos, y asi se mantuvieron largo rato, mientras la confianza que crearon en este tiempo y que se había roto en unos días, volvia a renacer. El amor, la pasión y aun la exitacion volvían en solo estar en contacto, recordando el porque habían hecho el asesinato en primer lugar, para mantener su amor a flote por mucho tiempo mas… pero su plan no había resultado, ya que termino en todo lo contrario, pero lograron darse cuenta antes de que esa pequeña mecha se apagara.

-te amo Kurt- los ojos del castaño brillaron al instante, y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro –te amo mas que a nada.

-te amo Blaine, te amo, te amo, te amo- y después solo lo beso, disfrutaron de los labios del otro, ese roce que extrañaban, encajando a la perfeccion como si para eso hubieran sido destinados, ´para amarse, darse fuerzas en los obstáculos.

-creeme Kurt que si pudiera te daría mis fuerzas hasta yo estar inservible, para que te sientas bien.

-lo único que me da fuerzas… eres tu…- y de nuevo se unieron, rodeándose con sus brazos para nunca apartarse.

-¿podras soportarme en silla de ruedas?- pregunto un poco desconfiado de todo esto

-sigues siendo Blaine Anderson ¿no? Siempre te amare Devon, no me importa lo demás, quiero que disfrutes las nacionales, tu graduación, y cada cosa que pasa en nuestra vida.

-no se si sea por esta reconciliación… pero me estoy empezando a exitar.

-¡vamos a mi casa! Papá no regresara hasta mañana con Carole

-Kurt… no… no se si quiero…

-¿de que hablas?

-¿estas consciente de que aun al tener el amor no será lo mismo? No podre levantarme… no podre hacer muchas cosas…

-no me importa, solo quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo- ambos rieron y Kurt empujo la silla fuera de la escuela, mientras disfrutaban de sus cursiladas en el camino.

_***0* aiiiiññ que bonito *W* hare un capitulo de klex! El próximo oooh si!**_

_**¡review para que continue!**_

_**Recuerda unirte al grupo de fb!**_

_**groups/APDUSH/?fref=ts**_

_**avances? Klex xD les dare mas después :3**_

_**los ama…**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	8. Mi único

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**Mi único**_

-Kurt... No quiero decepsionarte.

-Jamas lo harias.

-no puedo mantenerme de pie... ¿Como se supone que te daré placer?

-tu me das placer deleitandome con tus ojos...- Kurt miro a Blaine, este tenia la vista baja, sentados en cama de Kurt, donde las sabanas eran suaves y calientes, las cuidaba demasiado bien, al igual que el resto del cuarto, aunque un poco oscuro, bastante ordenado -mírame Anderson- alzo con un dedo la barbilla del otro -te amo ¿Entiendes lo que significan esas palabras? Incondicionalmente, eternamente

-es solo que alguien mas podría hacerte sentir mejor.

-¿Hablas enserio? He vivido los mejores tiempos de mi vida contigo, si, ha habido lagrimas, si, ha habido dolor, pero lo hemos superado, escuchame ANDERSON, eres y siempre serás el único en mi vida.

-Kurt... Gracias... Gracias... Por hacer esto por mi, si no fuera por mi pasado y estupideces, no habríamos tenido que hacer todo esto en primer lugar. Pero tu me has soportado, has sido mi persona ideal, mi única persona.

Kurt junto su frente con la de Blaine, rosando asi sus narices, sintiendo el calor que generaban sus cuerpos, la piel formando una táctil sonrisa, el aliento del otro era lo más reconfortante del mundo -eres mi único... B. A- decía Kurt suavemente sus iniciales.

Ambos al mismo tiempo, rompieron con la distancia que los separaba, llevando a cabo un necesitado beso, lleno de pasión, aquella que creían habían perdido, después de no hablar por dias, esta era su forma de pedir perdón, de darle al otro atraves de esta unión todo el apoyo necesario, fuerza para seguir adelante apesar de todo esto. Kurt tomo por la cintura a Blaine, inclinándolo atrás, recostandose en la cama, mientras levantaba su camiseta, dejando en descubierto su dorso, su pecho, hasta que logro quitarla por completo. El beso no freno, Kurt paso su mano por entre el pecho del otro, marcando una línea con el meñique, por enmedio y de forma exacta. Retiro su propia camisa lentamente, para quedar al descubierto.

Se agachó y reposo su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, escuchando asi su corazón latir rápido y fuerte, lo que le animó a besarle cada centímetro de su piel, repartiéndo castos besos, hasta llegar a su abdomen, donde se vio en la necesidad de bajar sus jeans lentamente, noto como Blaine se hecho para atrás y no quería seguir, pero lo detuvo besandolo intensamente, dándole con esto confianza y expresando mas que mil palabras. El ojimiel se dejo llevar y acepto continuar, haciéndolo evidente quitando a toda marcha los pantalones ajustados de su novio, haciendo lo mismo con su ropa interior, Kurt rio y continuó haciendo lo mismo, hasta que estaban completamente expuestos al otro.

Después de mirarse unos segundos, apreciando la belleza del otro que solo podían ver ellos, prosiguieron a acercarse... Tan íntimamente que sintieron sus erecciones levantarse desde ese momento, incados en la cama, se acercaron mas y mas, hasta estar bastante unidos, sintiendo sus miembros rozar uno con otro, asi permanecieron un tiempo, hasta que Blaine cayo, sus fuerzas en las piernas es todo lo que habían logrado soportar, pero Kurt siguió su trayectoria de este, haciendo que al caer golpearan estilosamente, algo sensual y casual que hizo gemir a ambos, Kurt prosiguió moviéndose de arriba a abajo, sus miembros agitados se deleitaban en esto, sentían una pequeña electricidad recorrer desde sus partes intimas, hasta su corazón, su mente se bloqueo, queriendo no parar. Kurt bajo poco a poco, en un camino de besos y lengüetazos, mordiendo algunas partes, hasta llegar a su erección, donde dio pequeños toques con la punta de su lengua, después dio vueltas alrededor de este, mientras que con sus manos oprimía el trasero de Blaine, este solo se dejaba consentir, entre gemidos y débiles "Kurt" que era capaz de decir.

Pero decidió tomar el control, y de imprevisto lo giro, quedando el arriba, ambos rieron con fuerza, después de un romántico beso.

-asi que ya te dejaste llevar- dijo Kurt alzando las cejas

-te amo tanto Kurt.

Y sin preguntar, metió su boca en el miembro de Kurt, absorbiéndolo un poco, sacando un grito agudo del castaño, que no tardo en convertirse en placer.

-eres un tramposo, yo debo ser el activo esta vez- alcanzo a razonar decirlo Kurt

-oh cariño, no me digas que no te gusta sentirme dentro de ti- subió hasta estar frente a sus ojos -me encanta ser uno en ti.

-quiero hacerte sentir tan glorioso como tu lo haces conmigo... Porfavor...

Blaine rodó los ojos y sonrió -tus ojos me están obligando a aceptar tu propuesta...

-es que... Según lo que me has dicho, mis ojos te abrieron el corazón a lo que sentías por mi.

-pero como siempre te diré, mis ojos son mas hermosos que los tuyos... Porque...

-porque estoy en el reflejo de ellos, ya lo se, y no hay nada mejor que ser en esa manera parte de ti, pero no has respondido- esto lo decían entre millares de besos, en los labios o alrededor de ellos -dejame profundizarme... Dentro tuyo...

Frunció el ceño y los beso por un largo rato -de acuerdo-

Kurt soltó un grito de victoria, y abrió su cajón, de donde saco un lubricante, Blaine se encontraba de piernas cruzadas en forma de mariposa en la cama, donde Kurt al acercarse, las estiró. Kurt se sentó frente suyo, arriba de el precisamente, donde enrollo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, Blaine le acariciaba la espalda, mientras se preparaban para esto, sintiéndose tan cerca y expuestos, seguros de du amor, seguros de que a pesar de lo que el destino tenga para ellos, ya sea malo o bueno, lo superaran.

El miedo de matar a alguien desaparece, esos ruidos fuertes ya no afectarán su vida. El miedo de estar el resto de su vida en silla de ruedas desaparece, porque tendrá en quien apoyarse.

-empezaré con un dedo- susurra Kurt, Blaine asiente, acuna su rostro y lo besa profundamente. Un poco inseguro, porque no quiere lastimarlo, inserta el primer dedo, lo mueve en círculos mientras entra, asegurándose de abrir la entrada. Ambos tienen su mirada abajo, donde están sus miembros uno encima del otro, abajo el de Kurt, arriba el de Blaine. Blaine suelta un quejido, y de alguna forma recuerda a Brittany... Paso esto con ella y luego lo olvido. Pero esto era diferente, hacer el amor con su hombre ideal lo era todo.

-lo hare con dos- dice apenas audible Kurt, disfrutando de esta extraña sensación. En este dedo unta lubricante, abriéndose paso junto al otro. Un extraño gesto y sonido salen de Blaine, Kurt ríe un poco y lo vuelve a besar, mientras desordena su cabello, asegurándose de desatar sus rulos, mueve sus dedos rítmicamente, uno adelante, uno atrás, por un largo rato que pasa cono segundos -tercero y ultimo...

-¿Seguro que no quieres hacerlo con cuatro?- dice Blaine con la voz ronca

-¿Que?

-ya sabes, es que la tienes grande- hace una expresión con sus manos hacia los lados. Kurt se he hecha a reír y lo besa apasionadamente, besa su lengua, la raspa con los dientes y se deleita en amarlo -la tuya es mas grande que la mía, imagínate, no puedo caminar al dia siguiente- da un toque a su nariz con el dedo índice de su otra mano. Con un poco de lubricante, metió el tercero, haciendo un triángulo con estos, sacándolos ligeramente, y de nuevo profundizándolos, afuera, adentro... Repetidas veces, hasta que ya estaban perdidos.

Kurt, sin preguntar, se posiciono para que su erección pudiera entrar por el orificio, cuando estuvo listo, saco los dedos y medio este inmediatamente, lo hizo rápido por lo que Blaine grito, suspiro agitado muy rápido, frunció el ceño y no abría los ojos, el miembro de Blaine estaba un poco apretado entre el y el vientre de Kurt, por lo que la excitación era aun mayor.

Kurt disfrutaba de esto, era asombroso sentir que estaba dentro de Blaine, nada lo impedía, nada amaba mas... Como por instinto lo metió aun mas, queriendo entrar entero. Blaine seguía gritando, gimiendo el nombre de Kurt.

Blaine comenzó a dar saltos, que hacían a Kurt introducirse un poco más con cada uno de estos, llevando a la practica el mas deleitoso placer. Fue hasta que Blaine soltó el grito mas desgarrador cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de que había tocado la próstata, quedándose sin explicación inmóviles, Kurt dentro de Blaine, tocando aun la parte débil, pudiéndose notar lo estirado que seguía su miembro.

-te amo Hummel- gruño el morocho

-yo a ti Blaine Warbler.

Poco a poco Kurt fue saliendo. Estaban sudados y agotados. Cuando estuvo afuera rieron ligeramente, Blaine se recostó en la cama y jalo a Kurt con el. Lo admiro frente a frente, con la mediana luz que alumbraba en cuarto, movió un cabello que había caído a la frente de este, y continuó recorriendo su mejilla, diciéndole sin palabras que era su único, agradeciéndole que apesar de su discapacidad pudiera hacerle sentir que valiera.

Kurt como leyendo sus pensamientos le dijo -vales mi vida entera- a lo que prosiguió un beso dulce, bastante abrazados el uno del otro.

-¡Brittany! ¡Te extrañe tanto!- grito Santana corriendo a la camilla de la rubia, por fin había despertado -has estado dos veces prácticamente seguidas en el hospital ¿Que quieres hacer cuando salgas?

-¿Lo que yo quiera?

-lo que tu quieras.

-Quiero ir a montar un pegaso, dicen que Hércules si lo presta.

Santana frunció el ceño, no entendía en absoluto y rio nerviosamente -buen chiste Britr... Enserio, que haremos.

-¡Ya se! Podemos ir a la mina de los siete enanos de blanca nieves, dice la leyenda que hay diamantes ahi.

Santana trato de sonreír, pero fue imposible -Britt, soy yo, no debes fingir ser tonta conmigo

-¿Sabias que en la verdadera historia de la bella durmiente, es violada?

-¿Que? Digo asi si me dan ganas de verla pero..

-pero algo es seguro, las hadas existen, vi una en mi jardín hace poco.

Santana dio media vuelta preocupada, era probable que Brittany hubiese sufrido algo que le hiciera ser asi... No podía ser posible que la vida tuviera esto para ellas.

-te extraño bebe...- decía Sam a su celular, era obvio que hablaba con Mercedes, repetidas veces decía cursiladas y cariños.

El glee club solo esperaba a Mr Shue para iniciar el ultimo ensayo para las nacionales, las cuales serian en Paris, era increíble el constante cambio de lugares, pero este ya era definitivo, salían al siguiente dia. Marley al haber terminado con Jake comenzó a salir con Ryder, en varias citas de las cuales ya podían ser algo mas, en cuanto a Jake, había convencido a Bree de unirse a new directions, lo cual agrado a pocos, pero a carencia de miembros tuvieron que aceptar. Kitty y Artie, cuando nadie los imagino juntos, estaban plenamente enamorados. Pero cabe destacar a dos chicos cerca de la puerta del costado derecho, conversando de cualquier tema, uno en silla de ruedas y el otro sentado en sus piernas, rodeándo su cuello con sus brazos, Kurt y Blaine habían estado mas que unidos todos estos dias, habían hallado de nuevo el amor.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a muchas cámaras y entrevistadores, micrófonos y aparatos que encendían. Todos corrieron directo a la pareja, desconcertando a todos. Es como si compitieran para ver quién tenia el privilegio de hablar primero, y asi era. Flash comenzaron a alumbrar la habitación, uno tras otro, los entrevistador es haciendo preguntas lo mas fuerte que podían apuntando el micrófono a Kurt, quien apesar de cubrirse de las luces con una mano, la otra no la apartaba del cuello de Blaine. Cuando de pronto todos dieron un segundo de silencio Kurt se levanto de las piernas de Blaine, y todos lo grabaron...

-Se que la pregunta de todos es si verdaderamente amo a Blaine, ya que corrieron por allí muchos rumores de que terminamos porque el me engaño... Y es cierto, pero no me engaño en la forma que todos piensan, fue una mentira personal, y no les incumbe. En fin, si, se que ya no he dado conciertos no giras hace tiempo, es solo que estoy pasando por algo difícil, pero aquí tengo a mi valiente novio- dijo apuntando a Blaine -mi sustento en estos tiempos... Y si el acepta, de nuevo mi manager...

-claro que quiero- dijo emocionado Blaine tomando la mano del castaño. Kurt se inclinó un poco y lo beso, un tierno contacto que hizo a todos soltar un inocente aaaww, seguido de aplausos, transmitiéndose en televisión internacional.

_**PERDOOOON Por haber tardado tanto en subir en cap no tengo internet y es en vano lo demás xP gracias por leer! Los amo!**_

_**Otra cosita! He entrado en un livestream de escritoras de fics en Latinoamérica, donde podrán hacer preguntas y asi después mas detalles...**_

_**Los ama... Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	9. Sacrificios

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**SACRIFICIOS**_

-No puedo creer que eso importe tanto para ti- Ellen estaba entrevistando a Hummel, la estrella recientemente renacida y admirada mucho mas que antes.

-Mi madre fue algo muy importante para mi, ese perfume que aun conservamos es lo que me da esperanza, con soolo olerlo siento que esta alado mio. Mi padre murió tambien asi que antes de deshacernos de sus cosas conserve su losion

-¿De que murió tu padre?

-eso es algo que no contesto.

-conocí a un hombre con el mismo apellido que el tuyo, aunque claro, no creo que sea tu padre, el cual murió por unas pastillas que le debilitaron, mi amiga Cloe sabe mas de ello, de hecho estuvo involucrada en el caso de su muerte.

-disculpe ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

-lo siento. Ahora estas en Ohio ¿A que se debe?

-mi novio vino a graduarse y a competir en las nacionales de coros.

-¿Las mismas en las que tu participabas? ¿New Directions?

-exactamente.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por tu tiempo, y suerte a Blaine.

-gracias a ti.

-¿Listos? ¡Suban al autobús!- grito Will, al instante subieron todos entre gritos, camino al aeropuerto.

-Blaine, mas te vale que esta vez no nos hagas perder- Kitty ayudaba subir a Artie

-corrección, no sabían que ganaron- Kurt tomaba de la mano al otro mientras se sentaban

-es igual.

Bastante animados todos charlaban, cantos y risas, saldrían del país para ganar esto, se habían esforzado y era su momento.

-¿Que tienes Kurt?

-Nada...

-Dime- insistió el otro -te conozco

-no quiero arruinar esta emoción de ir a las nacionales.

-no me importa, porque eres lo que me preocupa.

-Blaine... ¿Sabes que dia es hoy?

-lo se...- con ambas manos tomo las blancas manos de Kurt -lo siento mucho...

-duele... Pero hemos logrado salir adelante

-realmente no quería matar a tu padre, eran pastillas que solo afectarían su salud, no fue mi intención.

-lo se, no te preocupes... Un año desde que nos separamos, un año desde su muerte... Quiero tu apoyo, solo eso.

-siempre lo tendrás.

-hoy la señorita Pierce podrá salir, pero deben comprenderla, su mente sigue confundida, pero la podemos recuperar.

-muchas gracias doctor- dijo la peliazul, la cual solía estar con Santana todo el tiempo.

-Dani ¿Crees que pueda con esto?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me enamore de la Britt ingenua, pero no puedo hacerme a la idea de que ahora verdaderamente será asi... Tonta.

-hey, si tu la amas enserio, va a resultar, confía en mi.

-lo hare, gracias... Eres un gran apoyo, no puedo creer que pase tanto tiempo sin ti.

-será mejor que no lo sepan.

-pero Finn, Kurt estará aquí, quiero verlo, ademas Blaine esta en silla de ruedas y quiero verle.

-los veras, solo que será una sorpresa.

-¿Enserio? Solo vamos a su hotel

-No señorita Hudson.

Rachel no se pudo contener a este nombre, asi que con el arder de su corazón abrazo a su ahora esposo.

-este lugar es hermoso... ¡Blaine! ¡Estamos en Paris!

-y no tienes idea de lo fantástico que será, tengo reservado un viaje para mañana temprano para la torre eiffel.

-pero a esa hora estarán practicando- Kurt empujaba la silla de Blaine dentro del hotel, este era algo lujoso, bastante limpio y amplio.

-prefiero disfrutar esos momentos contigo, al fin y al cabo yo no cantaré ningún solo, o dueto, seré solo coro.

-vaya, eso debe ser ultra raro para el demandado Blaine Anderson.

-mira quien habla, la súper estrella a la cual no se le dejo sin participación nunca.

-Blaine... Tomando el tema, ya no quiero ser un solista, eres mi manager, pero si fuera posible en un futuro no muy lejano, me fasinaria la idea de ser un dueto contigo, ser famosos juntos.

-ahora no puedo responderte, debemos dejar que las cosas pasen, pero algo te garantizó Hummel, daría cualquier cosa por verte ronreir, sacrifiria todo.

-yo tambien, hasta lo mas importante.

-¿Recuerdas que viajamos a México? Conocimos a cinco niños ¿Sabes sus nombres?

-cenicienta no ha encontrado su zapatilla, podio ayuda a los ratones.

-Brittany... Escuchame- insistió Santana -tu saliste con Blaine porque hacia cosas malas.

-llore cuando en toy story Andy los tiene que dejar.

-Porfavor, escuchame. Conoces a Kurt, la estrella del momento.

-mi unicornio me dijo que quiere ponerle gomita a su gatito.

-¡Brittany! ¡Basta!

-¿Basta? No es un buen nombre para un gatito

-¿Acaso no puedes concentrarte? Eso no importa

-al gatito le importa.

-¡Es que no puedo si quiera conversar contigo!

-no se de que hablas.

-precisamente de esto- Santana todo su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta -no puedo pasar mi vida alado de alguien con quien no pueda razonar.

-pensé que me amabas.

-lo hago... Pero no se si te ame precisamente a ti... La otra Britt me escucha, me apoya

-¿Hay otra yo? ¿Ya existen los clones? Quiero tener otro Tubbington

-porfavor...- dijo ya con la voz cortada -solo dime si sabes quien soy.

-claro que lo se... Eres Pocahontas, se que te gusto pero no deberías engañar a tu hombre.

-¡Soy tu novia! ¡Me amas!

-wow... Eso no lo puedo asegurar- Santana camino a la puerta y la abrió.

-yo tampoco.

-Blaine, solo callate- Blaine daba instrucciones a Kurt acerca de como escapar para que Will no se diera cuenta, a lo que el otro se impaciento solo de estar frente a la puerta -solo vamonos.

-perdón, me pongo nervioso.

Salieron haciendo el menor ruido posible, Kurt empujando a Blaine en su silla, no debían despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto. Al tener éxito y ya estando en el pasillo, corrieron al elevador, como su estuvieran haciendo la peor travesura, y lo era. En la calle ya había bastante movimiento, apesar de ser témpano ya se podía ver un poco de luz, apesar de que no habían descansado bien debido al cambio de horario, querían hacer esto. Tomaron el primer taxi que pudiera llevar a Blaine, directo a la torre eiffel.

-¿Donde estaban? ¡Donde!- Kitty estaba alterada, al igual que muchos otros.

-solo salimos- dijo sonriendo Blaine, porque no le importaba todo lo que podrían regañarles, no habría cambiado por nada ese dia con Kurt.

-pues mas les vale que tengan armas porque los matare- grito la rubia.

-imagínate si Santana estuviera aquí, seria aun peor- Kurt estaba de brazos cruzados, divertido por el enojo de los otros, la felicidad debido al viaje seguía en su corazón.

-aun cuando nos esforzamos un año entero en llegar a las nacionales, practicamos con esfuerzo, ayudamos a que te liberaran de prisión, llegas solo a la ultima competencia, y no ensayas aquí ¿Crees que te mereces el premio como nosotros?- todos se quedaron callados ante las palabras de Marley, la cual al instante se cubrio la boca -perdón, perdón... Yo no quise.

-No, tienes razón, lo siento, enserio... No lo había visto asi- Blaine abrazo de la cadera a Kurt -he tenido un año difícil, no tienen idea por lo que he tenido que pasar, solo quería distraerme, pero no fue la manera adecuada.

-no te preocupes, entendemos- Kitty abrazo al chico, inclinándose a su altura, los demás hicieron lo mismo, el silencio perduro, y ha se sentían los nervios, el estrés... Las nacionales eran en unas horas, y si no ganaban, era seguro que Sue destruiría el glee club.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta, Kurt se apresuro a abrir, y frente a el apareció su amiga, pero jamas se imagino lo que cambiaria este acontecimiento.

-Hola Quinn- saludo animado, abrazándola y ayudándole con su maleta -¡Que bien que estas aquí!

Todos gritaron y corrieron a darle la bienvenida, ella sonreía, como tratando de explicarles algo.

-¿A que se debe tu visita?- pregunto Ryder

-les contaré rápido, mi padre quería obligarme a casarme con alguien que no quería, asi que hui a este país, con la intención de crear una nueva vida.

-¿Entonces no regresaras a Estados Unidos?- Kurt parecía desanimado por esto -pero...- y queria decirle que si ella gustaba, el y Blaine podian obligar al padre a dejarla en paz, incluso a matarlo.

-porfavor, no...- tambien suplico Blaine

-no hay alternativa.

-la hay, lucha por ella, Quinn, eres fuerte, has logrado superar tu embarazo, tu madre te apoyo. Después tu padre se arrepintió de haberte hechado y regresaste a casa, no tienes idea lo feliz que yo hubiera estado si mi padre se hubiera arrentido de hecharme.

-es como si estuvieras en tu casa, Blaine, y tu padre dijera que te ama, pero te fuerza a terminar con Kurt para que formes parte de su empresa. Es lo mismo... No regresare.

-puedes vivir con nosotros en NY, Finn y Rachel ya vivirán en otro citio.

-no quiero hacer un mal trio.

-jamas lo harías, eres nuestra amiga Fabray- Blaine tomo su mano y la miro con ternura, forzándole a aceptar.

-¿Están seguros?

-tu jamas arruinarias nada, ni entre nosotros ni en nada mas- confirmo Kurt

-de acuerdo- dijo Quinn riendo y abrazando a sus ahora compañeros de vida.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo? ¿Que es eso?

-ya no podremos ser novias, solo seremos amigas, no puedo vivir asi Brittany.

-aunque ya no seamos novias, ¿Aun me acompañaras al bosque encantado Santana?

La latina tomo su mano y la acarició -siempre.

-¿Es que te desespero?

-es solo que quiero esperar a que recuperes la memoria para decidir correctamente que hacer.

-de acuerdo.

-viviré con Dani, en su guardería, puedes visitarnos cuando quieras

-amo a los niños, cuenta con que estaré ahi frecuentemente.

-claro.

-tengo que decirte algo Santana. Vi a Kurt y Blaine hacer algo raro en la boda de Finn y Rachel, yo los ayude, pero Kurt... El...

-¿Que hizo él?

-él...

-Sr. Hummel, soy... Soy el hombre que esta cuidando de Sergio.

Kurt sabia que no podían hablar acerca de la matanza o de quien era en realidad por teléfono, era peligroso -¿Donde y cuando podemos recogerlo?- había ruido en el auditorio, las personas ya comenzaban a llegar para la presentación de los mejores coros.

-¿Le parece justo ahora en mi oficina de NY?

-justo ahora no podemos, lo siento- la voz de Kurt era seca y molesta -aunque si gusta mañana estaremos de vuelta en Estados Unidos.

-perdón, perdón ¿Donde están?

-en Paris, las nacionales de coros

-¿Están locos? Pueden descubrirnos.

-¿De que habla niñero?- jugo sarcásticamente

-si tardan mas de 24 horas en llegar tendrás que pagarme con algo caro.

-solo pidelo.

-los perfumes de tus padres.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-¿Acaso no sabes que todo el mundo sabe acerca de cada palabra que dices? ¿Que dirían ellos si se enteran de que mataste a alguien... Que dirían si se enteran de que Blaine mato a tu padre?

-la linea no es segura.

-acabo de cortarla, nadie puede escuchar nada. Escuchame estrellita, dame esos perfumes, o le diré a todos lo que hiciste y me vengare con tu hermano...

-no tengo hermanos.

-no trates de engañarme, Finn Hudson, esta en la luna de miel con Rachel Berry. Hummel, se todo acerca de tu vida ¿Es qje no puedes hacer un sacrificio? Porque ademas hare algo que involucre la discapacidad de Blaine hasta su muerte.

La llamada fue terminada, y Kurt ahora mas seguro que nunca, estaba seguro, aunque con un poco de temor, sacrifiria todo por sus seres queridos, por Finn... Por Blaine.

_**Wiii estoy de vuelta ^^ ya actualizare semanalmente. Recuerden entrar a la pag livestream klainer, donde estaré para dar spoilers y mas!**_

_**El siguiente capitulo será exclusivamente acerca de lo que Kurt y Blaine hicieron en su viaje a la torre Eiffel, la ciudad del amor**_

_**Dejen sus likes y comentarios!**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Los ama adora... Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	10. The City of love

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**The City of love**_

Al llegar, con el cielo aun un poco oscuro, avanzaron frente a esta, era espectacular, las luces, la altura, sintiéndose como en una película, la torre eiffel, una de las maravillas mas reconocidas en el mundo y era en estos momentos donde comprendian porque era asi, dentro de un sueño. Gente alrededor que contemplaban la misma hermosura, la mayoría con sus respectivas parejas, y unas cuantas mas en familia, con el padre cargando a su hijo en los hombros, haciendo pensar a nuestros dos tortolos, si algún dia podrían tener esa bendicion.

-¡Hepburn! ¡No te alejes!

-pero papá, no venimos seguido aquí ¿Puedo ir a explorar?

-Claro, pero cerca.

-¡Blaine!

-Kurt, dejales disfrutar- dijo mientras bajaba a Tracy de sus hombros -al final están seguros, los estaremos vigilando.

Los dos niños abrazaron a ambos chicos con un feliz -gracias- para después correr alrededor del monumento.

-son tan lindos...- susurro el ojimiel, mientras se recargaba en el pecho del castaño -son nuestros hijos, Kurt.

-lo se, y no puedo creerlo- con sus manos rodeo la cintura de Blaine -apesar de todo logramos tener una familia normal.

-lo mas hermoso de todo esto es que la tengo contigo, el amor de mi vida... Y cuando ellos crezcan, se hagan jóvenes, nos presenten a sus parejas, se casen... Tendremos mucho mas tiempo juntos... No pude haber encontrado alguien mas ideal para pasar el resto de mis dias- los gritos agudos de los pequeños daban un ambiente tranquilo, alegre e indicado.

-aunque por unos momentos estuvimos manchados de sangre, salimos adelante, cambiamos, y reflexionamos en que lo único que importa es estar juntos... Con ellos...- de pronto se escucho un llorar, Tracy llego rápido anunciando que Hepburn había tropezado y caído. Los dos padres corrieron a acudirlo, sobándole la herida y cantándole para que se relajara, lo cual siempre funcionaba.

-¿Que piensas Kurt?- pregunto el ojimiel entrando en su panorama de vista.

-en nuestro futuro...

-¿Y es bueno?

-asi es, te amo Blaine Anderson- Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine, se aferró a ella, expresándole cuanto le necesitaba

-¿Estabas pensando en Hepburn y Tracy? yo tambien lo hice-Blaine jalo a Kurt a su altura, tomo el mentón de Kurt y lo giro hacia el para verlo fijamente a los ojos -te prometo, que tu y yo tendremos esa familia que tanto anhelas, y que yo tambien ahelo... Solo contigo - se inclinó un poco, dándole un beso, que se profundizo mas y mas, Kurt lo redeo de la cadera y lo acerco mas, en una batalla por dominar la situación, que mas bien solo era una experiencia, de amor, amor puro, amor de verdad.

-¿Enserio crees que podamos? Digo, aun la misión no estará completa hasta que tengamos a Sergio...

-no han llamado para informarnos nada, eso es malo... hay que despreocuparnos y vivir el momento... Kurt mira el cielo- este aun permanecía oscuro, solo unos rayos del sol saliente al fondo- ¿Cuantas estrellas ves?

El cielo estaba bombardeado de estas, ninguna nube que estorbara, dejando ver aquellas formas y constelaciones, unas que parpadeaban y otras que cambiaban ligeramente de color -eso es imposible...

-hagámoslo juntos... Siempre en canciones de amor o versos de poema mencionan el contar las estrellas junto a la persona que amas es lo mas ideal y placentero- tomo la mano blanca del otro y lo guio a un área verde, pasto con una ligera brisa de la noche, que no estaba ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de las demás personas, saco de su pequeña mochila una sabana que Kurt extendió en el suelo, y el ayudándole a Blaine a moverse, hasta estar bien sentado en esta. Recostándose ambos muy cerca, tomados aun de las manos y con las otras señalando lo mas interesante que veían en el cielo. Y no se explicaban porque, si era simplemente comprobado que esto te hacia sentirte mas enamorado... O también el recuerdo de aquella noche en que Blaine se enamoro de Kurt cuando vio sus ojos... Ese brillo y color que aun no lograba decifrar.

-¿Sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de ti?

-¿Que?- pregunto el castaño tirándose de lado para tener sus rostros frente a frente.

-tu compación, perdonas y sigues amando a la gente, siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti, siendo que la mayor parte de las celebridades su mundo son ellos mismos... Créeme... Lo se...

-¿Alguna vez...- Kurt apretó sus labios pensando en la pregunta -sentiste algo mas que no fuera yo? Me refiero a esas estrellas que conquistaste ¿Alguna te conquisto?

-todos cuando se enteraron de mis verdaderas intensiones me botaron, en realidad no me hacia sentir mal, pero siempre me preguntaba si alguien como yo podría encontrar el amor verdadero... Llegue a la conclusión de que eso no existía...

-¿Pero...?

-¿Me vas a forzar a decirlo?

-lo hare si es necesario- rio divertido mientras se sentaba

-pero cuando todas mis esperanzas parecían acabadas, decidí como en cualquier dia común, conquistar a la mas grande celebridad del momento... Asi que lo seguí hasta llegar a una playa... Le hable y conocí, no puedo ocultar que era la persona mas atractiva del mundo.

-¿Y que paso después?- pregunto interesado y aun riendo.

-no lo creerás... Una noche estrellada lo vi a los ojos... Y no sabia que algo que surgiría en mi corazón en ese momento jamas lo podría quitar.

-¿Que era?

-amor...

-¿Y que sentía él por ti?

-no puedo asegurarlo por mi mismo, pero me ha dicho que siente lo mismo.

-puedes darlo por seguro entonces, porque usted Blaine Anderson, se ha ganado el corazón de esta celebridad.

-aunque debo aclarar que jamas me sentiría orgulloso de estar con una estrella, no me importaría que fuera el barrendero de la esquina, asi seguirá siendo mi estrella.

-¿Aun cuando me salgan arrugas y pierda la memoria?

-aunque tu no me recordarás, no te dejarla.

-¿Asi que al final encontraste lo,que querías? ¿Ser amado?

-sabes que mis padres jamas vieron o verán por mi... Asi que en realidad eres la única persona que me ha hecho sentir valioso- se enderezo como pudo y con un poco de ayuda de su novio. y observo la torre Eiffel frente a ellos -¿No es bello?

-Blaine...- acarició la pierna del mrocho lentamente -muchos te aman... Y no importa si tus padres no lo ven, eres la persona mas extraordinaria del mundo.

-¿No estas nervioso por las nacionales?

-en realidad quiero relajarme, quiero que este sea uno de los dias mas felices de mi vida. Ya sabes, después de la competencia me iré a graduar a Mckinley y estaré a tu lado, primordialmente-

-justo ahora es muy probable que nos estén mandando maldiciones por no estar ahí.

-a mi, tu no tienes nada que ver, ademas no tengo un rol importante, ya sabes, por estar en esta silla- se detuvieron, ya que estaban caminando solo por la ciudad.

-hey, vas a mejorar, yo me asegurare de eso. Ademas, mientras llegue ese momento puedes seguir adelante sea la condición que sea en la que estas.

-no sabes cuanto anhelo nuestra boda - después de un silencio corto, ambos rieron -enserio- siguió riendo.

-lo se, lo se, yo tambien. Te prometo que nuestra boda será magnifica. Que tu serás aquel hombre al que vere en el altar...

-cada que me lo imagino, algo recorre mi cuerpo, emoción... Aunque si te debo ser honesto algo me dice que vienen cosas difíciles.

-¿A que te refieres?

-pasaremos por algo duro, puedo sentirlo...

-¿Después de todo puede haber algo peor?- Blaine empujo a Kurt con la mano, siguieron riendo, y es que este campo traía una absoluta felicidad a sus vidas, como si todo en unos segundos tuviera sentido.

Se encontraron con un café, entraron y este resulto ser un lugar confortable, cálido y con ese dulce aroma. Las parejas en las mesas con el humo de sus tazas entre ellas, hablando versos en el idioma desconocido. Se unieron a ellos, una mesa del fondo y solo iluminada por velas, hablando de cualquier cosa insignificante, porque todo era importante en estos momentos, acariciarse las manos y repartirse besos...

-¡Ven Kurt! ¡No te puedes perder esto!

-tengo miedo...

-¿De que?

-de que... De que no sea tan hermoso como siempre he querido.

-¿Estas bromeando?- Blaine se encontraba en el piso superior de un edificio junto al monumento. Este estaba descubierto y había que recorrer muchos pisos para llegar arriba, era una suerte que hubiera elevador para discapacitados. Ya cuando lo habían subido, Kurt se quedo dentro del ascensor, no quería salir.

-es enserio Blaine, mejor vamos a otro sitio.

-no voy a permitir que te pierdas de esto- Blaine entro y oprimió el botón para que las puertas no se cerraran, avanzó hasta estar frente a el -dime la verdad ¿Porque no quieres venir?

-Blaine yo... Yo... Me da vergüenza decirlo.

-pero soy yo, soy a quien puedes decirle todos tus secretos y saber que están a salvo- tomo una de sus manos y la acarició con la otra -y que te apoyare.

-le tengo miedo a las alturas- dijo rápidamente, sin rodeos y como aliviado después de esto.

-¿Que?

-te lo dije, es ridículo.

-no lo es, es solo que me sorprende... Digo siempre viajas en aviones, estas en pisos altos al firmar autógrafos...

-por eso es un secreto...

Blaine sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos -yo estaré ahí, tienes que enfrentarlo y creer en ti mismo -Kurt agachó la cabeza y no hablo, dejando un silencio que solo se caracterizaba por el cantar de los pajarillos, unos segundos en que solo estaba la confianza -yo creo en ti.

Kurt suspiro y asintió lentamente. Salieron poco a poco, sin prisas ni prejuicios. Llegaron a lo mas alto, con el castaño cerrando los ojos, y los brío cuando Blaine le indicó... Y tenia miedo, y sabia que tenia fe, y lo hizo... Vio la torre Eiffel a su altura, las personas apenas destacaban en el suelo, arboles que hacían brillar el panorama, ahora el sol prácticamente sobre sus cabezas.

-es... Es...

-lo es- afirmo Blaine sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-gracias... Gracias... Una de las razones por las que te quiero.

-¿Me quieres?- pregunto haciendo un puchero fingido.

-te amo...- se abalanzo sobre el otro, abrazandolo fuerte y besándole el cabello.

-yo tambien... Muchísimo...- se miraron cara a cara y dejaron un beso permanente, que pareció durar poco, pero en realidad fue el mas dulce y sincero de todos.

Ya que apesar de todo lo que habían pasado, que ninguna otra pareja experimenta, lograron comprobar que su amor era de verdad, que si podían superar a todo aquel que quisiera separarles, porque estaban destinados y siempre lo estarían, unidos hasta que la misma muerte los separase...

_**Aquí el capitulo *W* ahora que disfrutaron de Klaine llego la hora de decirles la verdad... Les di este capitulo de felicidad solo para que no me odien en los próximos capitulos Cx se vienen COSAS MALAS! u.u y con esto el desenlace del fic. Me duele decirlo porque ame escribirlo y tenerlos desde el primer capítulo, pero ya no hare tercera parte, asi que disfruten de lo que queda... Gracias por todo!**_

_**Los ama... Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	11. cosas malas

_**CAPITULO 11**_

_**Cosas Malas**_

-hola Santana ¿Como están?

-bien Kurt, abandonadas por ustedes, muy felices en Paris ¿Cierto?

-sabes que podías venir con nosotros...

-debía cuidar de Brittany... Kurt tengo algo que decirte.

-dime.

-Brittany perdió la cabeza, parece una loca, asi que terminamos, ahora estoy con Dani.

-¿Que?- grito Kurt sorprendido -explicate.

-no sabe lo que dice, parece que no sabe que cosas son reales y que no.

-¿Pero que no tu enamoraste de la Britt tonta?

-pero no creí que fuera tan dificil, no me escucha, simplemente... La he dejado de amar.

-eso no es posible, no puedes solo olvidar todo lo que hiciste con ella- Kurt seguía molesto por su llamada anterior, la vida de Finn estaba en riesgo, debía entregar los perfumes solicitados de sus padres, algo que le dolía inmensamente.

-solo se que es lo que debo hacer y ya... Digo me dijo que tu y Blaine mataron a un sujeto en la boda de Rachel ¿Quien se cree para mentirme de esa forma?- el corazón de Kurt se detuvo, su piel se tenso desde la punta de sus pies, su respiración fallo y un nudo se formo en su garganta... Recordarlo todo... El disparo, la sangre, las heridas que quedarían por siempre -¿Kurt?

-que tontería- rio fingidamente -dile que... Que deje de andar de loquilla, pff, que loco.

-¿Kurt...?

-¿Si Sa... Santana?

-¿Mataste a alguien?

-¡No!- pero esas imágenes rompieron su equilibrio... Ver a Blaine ser acuchillado por el hombre, matar a alguien, saber la realidad de su madre... Matar a alguien... -¡No! ¡No! ¡Dejame en paz!- Kurt colgó su celular y se sentó en el asiento que le correspondía, se torno pálido y no podía relajarse, acababa de delatarlo todo...

-y ahora... Desde Lima Ohio de la secundaria William McKinley High School... ¡New Directions!

Kurt veía sonriente a Blaine, apesar de todo lo que paso y pasara, este era un momento glorioso... Ver esa sonrisa apesar de estar en silla de ruedas en el rostro, verlo desplazarse con la fuerza de sus brazos empujando las llantas, cantando el coro de aquella melodía, disfrutando como si fuera un solo de él, recordando tantas cosas pasadas y lo afortunado que era de tener a ese hombre a su lado.

De pronto las luces se apagaron y Kurt recibió un mensaje... Las primeras notas del piano comenzaron a escucharse, vio la pantalla de su teléfono, leyó atentamente...

Letra all of me

Kurt alzo la mirada, Blaine estaba solo en el centro, inmóvil en su silla, con los ojos cerrados y cantando las primeras palabras de la cancion.

Letra all of me

La sonrisa de Kurt se extendió en su rostro... Verlo siendo admirado por la audiencia, que aun miraban impactados frente a la gloriosa voz de Blaine, tomando la mano si era el caso de su pareja... Inspirando un ambiente que quitaba todas las distracciones y te hacían pensar solamente en esa persona a quien le entregarlas todo, esa persona por quien plegarias al fin del mundo, aquella a quien no lo abandonarias sean cuales sean las circunstancias... Esa persona a la que amas.

Letras all of me

Blaine señalo a Kurt con la mano, y un rayo de luz proveniente de un farol lo alumbró, causando que todos lo miraran, asi muchos le reconocieron y supieron exactamente quien era el chico que cantaba. Y cada gesto, gracias a sus ojos podías entender que esto era real... Cada oración se la dedicaba a Kurt, expresándole lo que no podía simplemente decirle.

Letra all of me

Blaine señalo a Kurt que subiera al escenario, el, sonriente, negó con la cabeza, pero ante la insistencia del publico se levanto tímidamente y avanzo hacia las escaleras, con la luz siguiéndole.

Letra all of me

Cuando se encontró frente a Blaine, este tomo su mano, y le canto de cara a cara, de corazón a corazón.

Letra all of me

Al terminar Blaine avanzo ágilmente con su silla haciendo tropezar a Kurt, cayendo sobre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que el ojimiel le sostenía por la espalda, y sin mas se besaron, muchos se levantaron y aplaudieron, mientras otros odiaron la escena homosexual que se presentaba frente a ellos.

-no, no... ¿Que estamos haciendo? Van a perder...- dijo nerviosamente Kurt mientras se levantaba arrepentido de haberlo besado.

-no lo haran- Blaine señalo a uno de los jueces, que se encontraba mas que complacido al igual que los otros dos...

-es... Es...

-Richard Walter, el icono para la comunidad gay del siglo.

-Blaine...- susurro Kurt mientras caminaban detrás del escenario por el costado -me llego un mensaje hace unos momentos...

-¿De quien?

-¡Saldrás de la silla!- grito emocionado el castaño, Blaine quedo paralizado y sin decir nada -era el hospital donde te atienden... Todo esta bien según tu ultimo análisis, en una semana podrías estar fuera de ella.

-¿Eso es posible?- dijo sin poder contener su alegría, sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos ligeramente debido a sus mejillas extendidas.

-¿No dijimos que estando juntos todo será posible?

-¿Se van a oponer a que ND debe ganar?- Richard dijo de inmediato al entrar a la sala de evaluación.

-es fácil para ti decirlo, hubo muchos que les resulto incómodo la escena final, vendrán a quejarse- la mujer de cabello negro, lacio y largo se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa.

-todos los años muchas personas vienen a quejar y solo lo ignoramos- dijo otra de risos castaños -pero debemos aceptar que fue una falta de educación, no hubo moral, hay personas homofobicas en este lugar ¿Porque no pensaron en ellas?

-¿Porque ellas no piensan en ellos? Solo están viviendo el primer amor, ademas- Richard tomo una de las sillas y la jalo, sentándose con esta aireves - estamos evaluando al coro, la música, no a lo que paso después o la orientación sexual de cada uno.

-¿Enserio crees que Kurt y Blaine hayan matado a alguien?- pregunto Dani mientras caminaba de la mano con Santana en central Park.

-si, lo se...

-pero ¿A quien matar? Digo Blaine tenia prohibido volver a hacerlo... Ademas debe de tener algo que ver con lo de Sergio- Santana se detuvo, no había pensado en eso.

-tienes razón...

-conozco a alguien que se dedica a averiguar cosas como esta... ¿Quieres que lo contacte?- y ella apesar del miedo de irrumpir en la vida privada de sus amigos, acepto.

-¡Finn! ¡Rachel!- Kurt abrazo a la pareja con la que se había encontrado fuera del auditorio -¿Que hacen aquí?

-sorprenderlos, quería verlos... Quería verte- dijo Rachel sin soltarlo.

-¿Y que tal su luna de miel?...

-esplendida... Aun no puedo creer que ha estemos casados, es una sensación grandiosa- Finn se separó un poco y lo miro fijamente -cuando te cases con Blaine sabrás de lo que hablo.

-¿Y no es pensado en eso? ¿Pedirle matrimonio a Blaine?, digo ese beso que se dieron se vio increíble- Kurt se ruborizo a las palabras de su amiga.

-lo he pensado... Pero creo que no es el momento.

-tu sabrás cuando sea- lo alentó Finn, cuando vio que Rachel estaba apunto de cuestionarlo acerca de porque.

-gracias...- Kurt suspiro y miro a su alrededor -es grandioso, ustedes dos, Quinn tambien esta aquí, por cierto, vivirá con nosotros un tiempo, mientras se libera de su padre.

-¿Sigue con eso ese sujeto?- pregunto molesta la castaña -¡Que ya la deje en paz! No pueden obligarla a casarse con alguien que no quiere.

-la cuidaremos un tiempo, el punto aquí es que estamos juntos ahora.

Santana entro a la habitación, sin tocar o avisar. Esta era oscura y silenciosa, solo el golpear de algunas ramas contra la ventana. Había un escritorio, grande y maltratado, frente a el y sentado en una silla un hombre de grandes hombros que escribía en una hoja... Al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica, asi que desde donde estaba trato de leer la nota

meta cumplida, les es entregado Mena Ech...

De pronto el hombre alzo la cabeza y la miro con odio, Santana siguió mirando la hoja sin prestar atención a lo demás. La guardo rápidamente en un cajón y se levanto.

-¿Quien eres tu?- dijo gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño

-hola, soy Santana Lopez, un placer- extendió su mano, como si estuviera conociendo a cualquier el primer dia de clases en la secundaria.

-¿A que vienes?- pregunto ignorandola y sentándose de nuevo

-que me ayude.

-¿Crees que soy alguien que ayude a las personas?

-escuchame gordito, no soy una niña, se lo que es este lugar, asi que si me place puedo llamar a la policía y que vengan a meterte a prisión- el hombre frunció los labios y rendido soltó la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo.

-¿Que quieres?

-¿Conoce a Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson?

-si, trabajan para mi- Santana, que aun tenia la esperanza de su respuesta fuera negativa, bajo la cabeza triste.

-¿Que hicieron? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Sergio?

-mataron a alguien por mi, y si, la recompensa era el niño.

-y los ganadores son... ¡New Directions!

Kurt se puso de pie de inmediato, junto con sus compañeros, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Emma y Mr. Shue mientras los miembros del glee club corrían a recibir su premio. Papeles de colores callaron del techo, confetti y serpentinas que daban vueltas hasta caer. Cámaras de televisión entraron en ese preciso momento, grabaron la celebración que se desarrollaba en el auditorio. Blaine bajo de un salto de la plataforma, y corrió a los brazos de su amado, el cual lo recibió con todo gusto, diciéndole -lo lograste... Blaine eres mi orgullo-

pero llegaron los reporteros a interrumpir el momento, separando a ambos chicos y dejando a Blaine detrás de ellos para grabar a Kurt, haciéndole preguntas diversas, mientras el castaño trataba de abrirse paso hasta su novio, lo cual le fue imposible, no prestaba atención a las miles de preguntas y luces de cámaras que le alumbraban, como sintiendo culpable de ser el mas admirado en ese lugar cuando no había hecho nada.

-¡Alto!- grito tan fuerte como pudo -¿Que les pasa a todos ustedes? ¿No se dan cuenta de que no soy la estrella todo el tiempo?- todos callaron, pero seguían grabando -ustedes deberían estar admirando a ese chico- señalo con su dedo al fondo, todos abrieron paso hasta que Blaine quedo frente a el -el fue la estrella hoy... Y a todos ellos- señalo con la palma abierta la plataforma - New Directions hoy es el mejor coro de Estados Unidos, las mejores voces están ahi- todos regresaron su mirada a Kurt -Quiero que los hagan sentir como se merecen, como las celebridades que son, pero mas haya de eso, lo especiales que son- Blaine, orgulloso de su único amor, aplaudió, con las sonrisas que tenían los chicos del coro lo siguieron, hasta que todo el auditorio estuvo aplaudiéndole, Kurt rio y ordeno -andando, porque el nombre de esos chicos los tiene que conocer el mundo.

-¿Enserio?

-si Dani, fui amiga de unos asesinos- Santana caminaba por toda la sala del departamento de la otra, jalandose ligeramente el cabello constantemente.

-¿Fuiste?

-Fui, voy a denunciar a esos dos y...

-¡No! No... No puedes hacerles eso, almenos solo dejalos en paz.

-mataron a alguien ¡Eso es imperdonable! Lo voy a hacer...

-dijiste que fue para recuperar a Sergio ¿Eso no lo justifica? ¡Es tu hijo! ¡Arriesgaron su vida por tu hijo!

-tambien es el hijo de Blaine, no lo hicieron por mi.

-¿Eso importa? ¡Lo volverás a ver! ¿No te emociona la idea?

Santana se quedo callada unos segundos, rodo los ojos y suspiro -pero no puedo dejar que lo vuelvan a hacer- tomo su celular y marco el numero de la policía.

-¿Hola? Departamento de policía

-llamo para reportar un asesinato.

-¡Sam Evans!- Sam, con uno de sus gestos graciosos, subió a la plataforma, le fue dado su diploma y abrazo a Will quien los estaba entregando.

-¡Tina Cohen-Chang!- Rachel se levanto con un cartel "Queen T" ya que ella había ganado la corona en el baile. Llevaba puesto su traje rojo, al igual que todos los demás.

-¡Blaine Anderson!- Kurt se levanto y abrazo a su novio

-estoy orgulloso de ti, te amo tanto.

-sin ti no lo hubiera logrado, eres mi todo- Blaine deposito un pequeño beso en los labios de Kurt, para después subir y ser oficialmente reconocido como aquel que supero todo, un ejemplo que define que si te lo propones puedes cumplir tus metas.

-ahora son... Oficialmente están graduados, ¡William Mckinley High School 2009-2013!- todos arrojaron sus birretes al aire, y los familiares y amigos aplaudían, había sido un pesado viaje de regreso, pero ya en Ohio se sentía como un hogar.

De pronto las luces se apagaron, algunos gritaron y hablaban fuerte, algo le hacia sentir a ambos chicos que estaban apunto de pasar cosas malas...

_**Taaaraaaa, I'm sorry! Tengo muchisisima tarea, aun asi me doy el tiempo de escribirles ¿Que cosas malas creen que pasaran? Dejen sus comentarios y likes! Gracias por leer... Por cierto, esta cerca el aniversario del fic... Y hoy cumplo un año en Klaine Forever Latino! Felicitenme xD**_

_**Los ama... Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	12. Si Acepto

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**Si... Acepto**_

Después de que las luces se apagaron y la gente buscaba la forma de traer de nuevo la luz, sirenas de patrullas comenzaron a sonar, y con un megáfono alguien dijo -La persona que trabaje para Charles F favor de venir, los tenemos acorralados, no intenten escapar- y este era el nombre de la persona para la que trabajaban Kurt y Blaine, asi que ambos sintieron su alma caer, había sido un dia magnifico, pero como todo lo bueno, rápido se va. Kurt recibió un mensaje de Blaine a su teléfono -salgamos ahora de aquí, te veo en el estacionamiento de atras- decía este, asi que sabiendo exactamente como estaba distribuida la escuela, eficazmente salio del auditorio que es donde se estaba llevando acabo la ceremonia.

Al llegar al lugar acordado, siendo ya el atardecer del dia, espero solo unos minutos a que llegara Blaine, el cual seguía con su birrete y toga.

-lo siento tanto Blaine, hoy era tu dia y esta pasando esto.

-no te preocupes, no tienes nada que ver, no es tu culpa. Mas bien, este dia ha tenido de todo. Escucha, hay que tomar el primer taxi que encontremos, vamos al aeropuerto, camino a la oficina de nuestro jefe, recogemos a Sergio y estaremos libres de toda acusación.

Y de inmediato, corrieron a la avenida, y como había dicho, pararon un taxi, que les llevara a su viaje. Esto fue rápido, pero ya estando apunto de subir, se escucharon sirenas, pidiendo lo mismo que antes, aquellos que siguieran a Charles debían entregarse, pero solo entraron y sin demora despegaron. El viaje fue normal, nadie sabia lo que pasaba aquí, solo continuaron en un viaje relajante hasta NY, viendo aquella magnifica división de los cielos desde las ventanillas, arriba un azul oscuro y abajo un oscuro naranja, dejándose ver poco a poco las estrellas, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

-Kurt, hoy ha sido el mejor dia de mi vida... Un dia entero contigo en Paris, ganar las nacionales, graduarme, este viaje... Tener a mi hijo de nuevo...

-eso sigue sonando extraño- Kurt rio ante la sorprendida mirada de Blaine -¿Porque no lo llamas nuestro hijo? Porque si lo haces solo tuyo siento que no somos pareja... Prefiero que lo sea de ambos, hemos pasado por tanto para recuperarlo.

-nuestro hijo entonces... Ademas de Hepburn y Tracy, nuestra familia- tomo su mano y la besó, haciendo valer lo dicho, apesar de no estar casados o comprometidos ya pensaban en su vida entera junto al otro. Esto causo en Blaine la inquietud de que quizá la palabra "novio" ya no era suficiente para ellos, después de superar tantas cosas sentía que Kurt era mucho mas para el, no quería que solo fuera su novio, quería llamarlo prometido.

Finn, Rachel, Quinn y el resto de ND, corrieron a la sala de coro debido al escandalo, los policías aun no se iban y no dejaban salir a nadie, y por alguna razón en este lugar todos se sentían seguros.

-¿Están todos aquí?- pregunto Rachel

-falta Kurt... Y Blaine- respondió Finn mirando a todos los chicos de su alrededor.

-¿Donde están esos chicos?- se desespero de inmediato la castaña.

-¿No pudieron haber venido por Blaine? Ya saben, el hizo muchas cosas malas- y pocos le dieron la razón a Kitty.

-pero el ya no ha hecho nada...- trato de negarse Rachel

-tu no puedes asegurarlo, ¿Porque otra razón no estarían aquí?

-hay que dejar de lado las sospechas, hay que hallar pruebas- sugirió Marley -El hijo de Blaine sigue desparecido ¿De acuerdo? ¿Quien dice que los policías vienen por algo malo?

-exacto, yo me niego a creer que Kurt o Blaine tienen algo que ver en esto.

-Berry, solo acepta la verdad- Ryder se comenzaba a molestar por la situación.

-¡Silencio Rick!

-Ryder- le corrigió Quinn

-como sea- el teléfono de Quinn sono y esta atendió, mientras los demás seguían discutiendo y el ruido de las sirenas no cesaba. De pronto la rubia tomo su bolso que estaba en una silla y corrió fuera del lugar.

-¿A donde vas?- grito Finn, pero no recibió respuesta.

-¿Estas terminando conmigo?

-No, Santana, solo te pido un tiempo para pensar acerca de nosotras, podemos seguir juntas en el proceso.

-¿Porque este cambio repentino en tu actitud?

-enserio, acusaste al padre de tu hijo y a tu mejor amigo de un crimen ¡Deberías haber sido quien los apoyara!- Dani, que estaba cargando a un niño en la guardería, cerro la puerta, dejando a Santana afuera, la cual, fastidiada de esto pateó una madera con bellas rosas al jardín, apretó sus puños y camino a su auto.

Dani bajo al pequeño y camino a su celular, abrió sus mensajes y vio...

-Blaine sospecha que él no es el culpable de la muerte de Burt, no podemos dejar que sepa la verdad.

Kurt y Blaine se detuvieron fuera del oscuro edificio, este parecía como cualquier otro, no había la mas mínima sospecha de todas las atrocidades que se planeaban dentro. Kurt lucia asustado, ya que pensar de nuevo en el cuerpo muerto que dejo en la boda de Rachel... Le hacia sentir mal por muchas razones, era cuando le bombardeaba cuando perdió su fama, la muerte de su madre, la de su padre, la mentira de Blaine, su inconsciencia, balas...

-hey- Kurt sonrió de lado al discurso próximo de Blaine, siempre en el momento adecuado -¿Recuerdas cuando estaba en prisión y tu fingiste ser un oficial para cuidarme adecuadamente? Y después descubrí que eras tu...- Kurt rio con ganas y cerro los ojos recordando -eso en algún momento era lo que mas nos estresaba en la vida, y ahora es un recuerdo divertido, te prometo que todo esto será asi. Ahora entremos y recuperemos a mi... A nuestro hijo ¿Si?- Kurt asintió y tomados de la mano tocaron la puerta.

-Kurt, Blaine, mis empleados favoritos, entren- sin soltarse, y ya sabiendo la dinámica de esto, se colocaron delante del gran escritorio, sin decir palabra. Charles se sentó en la silla giratoria del otro lado, tomo su teléfono y parecía escribir algo después de leer un mensaje, gracias a la experiencia de Blaine, leyó atraves de sus lentes

-es una idea perfecta, ella ya viene camino para NY, que haría sin ti D-

-¿Donde esta Sergio?- soltó nervioso pero duramente Kurt.

-lo tenemos... Pero necesitamos algo antes- dijo soltando su teléfono en la mesa.

-¿Que?- gritaron al mismo tiempo los jóvenes.

-es solo algo pequeño- dijo como inocente -Blaine necesito que te acuestes con mi hija.

-¡¿Que?!- grito aun mas el ojimiel mirando a Kurt -¡No puede obligarme!

-de hecho si puedo.

-¿Como sabemos que algún dia nos dará al niño?- Charles rodo los ojos y avanzo a una puerta, la abrió y he aquí, el pequeño sano y salvo salio con las manos entrelazadas, mirada baja, pero a salvo y sin daños, ningún rasguño, ningún golpe.

-Sergio...- susurro apenas audible Blaine, corrió y con lagrimas en los ojos lo abrazo, nadie se opuso, era un momento único, porque hace un año jamas se hubiera imaginado verse abrazado después de un largo tiempo de su hijo, y se preguntaba si pudiera regresar el tiempo, hubiera preferido que Sergio de quedara con la madre que lo trataba mal, pero tenia hogar y no era el objeto de amenaza para matar gente -te prometo que estarás bien, vendrás a casa conmigo y con Kurt... Estarán Santana, Brittany y tus amigos.

-lo se- Charles tomo de la mano a Sergio y lo metió de nuevo al cuarto, Blaine lloro fuertemente, Kurt lo refugio en sus brazos y trato de calmarlo.

-el amor homosexual es tan asqueroso...- Blaine y Kurt lo miraron con odio, y sin poder contenerse, Blaine se arrojo encima de Charles, apunto de golpearlo.

-¡Blaine! ¡Blaine!- Kurt lo jalo de los hombros hacia atrás -¡Calmate! No podemos arriesgarnos a algo peor.- Blaine grupo y obedeció.

-no me acostare con su hija.

-si lo hara- resalto Kurt

-no lo hare- dijo Blaine mirando confundido y molesto a su novio.

-tienes que...

-pero Kurt... Ya no puedo estar con nadie mas si no es contigo.

-no es que me estuvieras traicionando, te estoy autorizando, y si es para tener a NUESTRO hijo, valdrá la pena.

-te tengo otra opción Anderson, mátala.

-¿Perdón? Creí que hablamos de su hija- Blaine apretaba sus puños para contenerse

-y seguimos hablando de ella- El hombre camino hasta estar frente al castaño -si no quieren poner en riesgo su relación, les dos ambas opciones- ahora dirigiéndose a Blaine -entras a la habitación de esta direccion- le dio un papel maltratado y mal usado con anotaciones en pluma -y le disparas cuando la veas, o ten relaciones con ella, pero tendrás una tarea que ella te dirá cuando amanezca.

-lo hará, dejenos pensarlo- Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine y salieron tan rápido como pudieron.

-debemos ir a buscarlos- Rachel no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro de la sala de coro, que ahora estaba vacía, todos habían ido a sus hogares, siendo prevenidos de que si sabían algo acerca de quien trabajaba para Charles hablara.

-Rachel, tu y yo sabemos, al igual que todo new directions que buscan a Kurt y Blaine, hemos puesto en riesgo nuestras vidas al seguir callados, pero lo hacemos porque son nuestros amigos. Hemos hecho suficiente, no debemos hacer mas.

-si debemos, son nuestros amigos, nuestra familia. Me sigo resignando a culparlos, pero es prácticamente definitivo. Asi que con o sin tu apoyo, voy a buscarlos- Rachel abrió la puerta decidida.

-¿A donde iras? ¡No tenemos ninguna pista!

-no lo se, pero los hallare.

-Kurt... No quiero... Ademas ¿Que otra misión tendré que me de la tal hija? ¿Y si es algo aun peor?

-¿Peor que matar a alguien? Lo hiciste muchas veces

-si, cuando crei que el mundo era para eso, para sufrir, pero ahora...

-debes recordar que estamos hablando de Sergio.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? ¿Que la mate? Al menos la vez pasada estábamos conscientes de que el sujeto había hecho cosas malas, aun ahora que sabemos que mato a tu madre es malo... Pero... ¿Y si ella es inocente?

-¿Inocente? No creo que los hijos de alguien asi pueden ser solo inocentes.

-no podemos asegurarlo... Siento algo extraño...

-escuchame Blaine, tampoco quiero que alguien mas muera. Asi que solo acuestate con ella y aferrate a los consecuencias. Estaremos juntos ante todo ¿No?

-no se que hacer...

-lo que creas mejor, hazlo.

-Kurt...- Blaine tomo las manos de su novio y lo miro fijamente -te amo, no puedo traicionar a mi alma, a mi cuerpo... Porque hoy he decidido hacer algo...

-¿De que hablas?- Kurt frunció el ceño, se encontraban en central Park, ya de noche, a unas horas del tiempo para ir a tal dirección. Era sorprendente todo lo que había pasado en un solo dia.

-eres el amor de mi vida, mas que eso, mi única razón para hacer todo... Te amo, te amo, te amo- acarició su mejilla -asi que solo lo hare.

-¿De que hablas Blaine?- rio Kurt

-tu me enseñaste tanto... Me cambiaste la vida... Ahora eres todo en ella. Has soportado mi pasado y mi futuro, se que te he hecho sufrir, pero promete cada dia de mi vida dar lo mejor de mi para verte feliz... Perdón por todos mis errores, no los hare mas, porque el mundo debe saber que el verdadero amor existe, que mi amor por ti existe. No importa que o quienes vengan a intentar separarnos, no lo lograran, porque no renunciare nunca a tenerte a mi lado. Se que no te agradará la idea, pero se tambien que ambos queremos asegurar nuestro destino juntos, y lo lograremos. No significa que nos casemos mañana pero...

-¿Casemos...?

Blaine bajo la cabeza y rio -lo he arruinado ¿Cierto?

-lo has hecho, pero continua.

-terminare...- Blaine se arrodillo frente a el- Kurt Hummel, mi increíble amigo, mi único y verdadero amor... ¿Te casarías conmigo?- pregunto mientras abría una cajita negra, teniendo escondido dentro un anillo de plata fino, con algunos diamantes alrededor, resplandecía con la luz que reflejaba la luna sobre ellos. Kurt llevo sus manos a la boca y sonrió.

-Si... Acepto- Blaine se levanto y beso largamente a su novio... A su prometido, un beso que sello todo esto, un amor que nada rompería, un sentir que no se comparaba a ningún otro -enfrentaremos todo juntos, te amo...

La gente que se hallaba alrededor aplaudió, esto causo cierto sonrojo en ambos, pero Blaine no se detuvo a ponerle el anillo en su mano, y abrazarlo inmediatamente, ahora teniendo en mente el dia de su boda...

Blaine había prometido a Kurt hacer lo que creyera mejor... No se lo había dicho directamente pero Kurt queria que la matara, aunque al mismo tiempo no... Ademas, el mismo no soportaría estar una noche con alguien que no fuera a quien le acababa de pedir la mano, asi que a escondidas, en su bolso, llevaba una pistola. Le dolía la idea, pero Kurt tenia razón, seguramente esta chica había hecho cosas terribles, se convenció de la idea y la saco cuando estaba fuera del departamento indicado. Sus manos temblaban y ya comenzaba a llorar, sabia que después de oprimir el gatillo tendría que correr y huir como siempre, asi que desde ahora agotado pateó la puerta y se abrió. Apunto la pistola de inmediato a la cama donde se encontraba la joven recostada de espaldas, era bella, asi que cerro los ojos para solo hacerlo, no podía ver... Pero de pronto...

-¿Blaine?- y reconociendo la voz abrió los ojos...

-¿Quinn...?

_**Lalalala :3 me odiaran en los próximos capítulos, pero este estuvo hermoso 3 klaine comprometidos!**_

_**Den like o comenten, o review si leen en fanfiction.**_

_**Perdón por tardar tanto en publicar :C mi escuela me consume muchisisimo tiempo, pero no los dejare!**_

_**Los ama mucho... Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_

_**leelo en fb! 525180900836785/photos/a.656032467751627.1073741981.525180900836785/818162314871974/?type=1&amp;theater**_


	13. Comprometidos

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_**Comprometidos**_

-¿Quinn...? ¿Tu eres su hija?

-hijastra ¿Me ibas a matar?- dijo señalando el arma

-si... Pero no lo hare.

-¿Y que si no me conocieras? ¿Que si era una chica inocente y moría?

-perdón... No sabia que hacer. Tu padre me dijo que tenias una nueva misión para mi, dimela porfavor.

-no puedo decírtelo... No se si pueda ¿Lo tuyo con Kurt es serio?- Blaine sonrió ampliamente y apretó sus labios, miro el techo y revivió aquel Si, acepto... Estaba mas unido a el que nunca.

-Quinn... Estamos comprometidos.

-¿Que? ¿Cuando paso?

-hoy... ¡Hoy! ¡Me voy a casar con el amor de mi vida! me voy a casar con Kurt Hummel...

-el amor no existe Blaine, no existe. Termina con el, renuncia a ese compromiso.

-¿Porque lo haría? Lo amo

-debes madurar y saber que no importa tu opinión en esta vida, porque cualquiera puede llegar y arruinarlo todo.

-¿De que hablas?

-de la verdad, solo eso. Escuchame Blaine, esa cámara nos esta grabando- señalo una esquina superior del cuarto -se aseguraran de que tengamos... Eso...- dijo incomoda -sabes cuan importantes son Kurt y tu para mi... New directions sospecha de ustedes, ¿Y quien será la primer persona en venir?

-Rachel- contesto como algo que no se podría negar.

-exacto, asi que la he llamado, ellos no pueden oír, vendrá de inmediato, de hecho ya estaba de camino a NY

-¿Le contaste todo?

-todo lo que yo sabia hasta el momento, porque que tu fueras mi futuro... La víctima de mi padre cambia muchas cosas.

-¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Rachel nos había contado que tu padre quería obligarte a casarte con alguien... Quinn porfavor no me digas que...

-esa es la siguiente parte, casarte conmigo.

-Sr Bruce, tanto tiempo sin verle- Bruce, entro a la típica oficina de Charles, tan fría y seca a la vez -¿Como va su empresa?

-bien, pero para que nuestro acuerdo triunfe necesito que me de una buena noticia.

-la tengo, su hijo justo ahora esta pasando la noche con la mía, y mañana hablaremos del plan de la boda.

-perfecto, con su unión llevaremos ambas empresas a lo mas alto de todas ¿Pero que hará con el hijo de Blaine?

-simple, se lo daré a Dani.

-¿Quien es ella?

-una socia mia, me da grandes ideas, de hecho ella fue la que llevo acabo el secuestro del niño. Le pago una gran suma de dinero cada que hace algo bien.

-increíble, yo con mi hijo he tenido problemas, vera, es homosexual

-me he dado cuenta ¿Kurt Hummel no? Si, el tambien hizo una gran parte del trabajo, planeo pagarle para irse del país.

-¿Kurt ayudo en esto?

-¿Algun problema?

-es solo que es la estrella del momento, y es muy inocente para eso.

-pues creo que prefirió mancharse de sangre a separarse de Blaine, que lástima que el destino no los tendrá juntos.

-para mi, es un grito de victoria, odio a ese chico.

-asombroso, esto será un éxito.

-hola...- Kurt asomo su cabeza al departamento, el cual estaba abierto. Se adentro y cerro bien la puerta -¿Hola?- camino a la cocina, de donde provenía un olor exquisito, estaba vacía, aunque con las ollas llenas de caldo. Vacilo para probarlo, lo hizo, y como cualquier niño que hace una travesura corrió.

-¿Probando mi comida Kurt?- Elliot, sonriente extendió sus brazos para recibirlo con un abrazo, este no,se hizo del rogar y lo rodeo.

-tanto tiempo sin verte ¿Que tal Ohio?

-igual de tranquilo que siempre.

-¿Que haces aquí tan noche?

-Blaine no esta en casa y no me gusta estar solo, ademas quiero distraerme ¿Puedo quedarme aqui esta noche?

-¿Estas hablando de...?- Elliot tomo un cojín que estaba en el sillón junto a el y lo arrojo a Kurt, el rio y lo tomo del suelo, persiguiendolo por toda la casa.

Brittany bajo del taxi, apesar de seguir confundida, hace unas horas que comenzaba a tomar razón de las cosas. Era ya madrugada pero debía aclarar aquellos asuntos que rodeaban su cabeza. El tiempo que hoy paso con los niños que conocieron en el concierto de Kurt le hizo recuperar recuerdos perdidos. Era cierto que se suponía no debían hablar con nadie, pero la inocensia de ella era tanta, que no sospecharon en lo mas mínimo. El caso de Sergio seguía inconcluso, de hecho no se llevaba nada, y los niños no podían salir de este lugar donde se les investigaba hasta que algo les diera una pista. Podía ser que ellos no supieran lo que había pasado como decían, pero gracias a esta conversación había averiguado que quizá era falso. Britt toco la puerta, había una luz encendida asi que se podía suponer había alguien. Escucho a Dani hablar por teléfono, asi que se pego a la puerta y escucho...

-ya están en el departamento ¿Si pusiste las cámaras niña?

-lo hice. Es un lugar escondido, con que nadie llegue a interrumpirlos todo saldrá bien.

-si alguien llega tu tendrás la culpa

-¿Porque la mía?

-tu eres quien escogió el lugar. Tu eres mi objeto asi que harás lo que te diga.

-Claro... Entonces, Charles, ¿Les devolveras a Sergio verdad?

-No, Blaine se casara con mi hija y no se lo puedo dar a...

-¿Santana? Ella es la madre, o a Kurt.

-Dani, se que eres su amiga, pero no te conviene encariñarte de las personas en este trabajo. Asi que a ti te daré al niño, mañana temprano y te desharas de el, haz lo que quieras. Pero si me entero de que se lo diste a Kurt, Santana o la Brittany esa, no sabes lo que te espera...

Era obvio que Brittany solo escucho las palabras que decía Dani, asi que esto le dejo en claro algo, Dani tenia algo que ver en el asunto de Sergio, hablaba con un tal Charles, pero la dejo confundida el hecho de que sonara tan triste al hablar. Estaba resentida por el hecho de que era la novia de Santana, pero apesar de ello quería hallar una respuesta lógica que la defendiera. Debía investigar mas.

-¿De que nos sirve que llegue Rachel?

-si alguien llega aqui a interrumpirnos, cancelaran todo.

-pero si Rachel nos conoce ¿No será lógico que la llamamos?

-por eso ella fingira no conocernos...

-¡Hola! ¿Llego tarde?- Rachel entro corriendo al lugar -¿Audiciones para Funny Girl? Mi nombre es Helena Hucks y cantaré Don't rain on my parade- dijo con su típico tono y levantándose firmemente frente a los dos chicos.

*-¡No! ¡No!- grito Charles al ver la pantalla de su cámara de seguridad, que una mujer había entrado a la habitación*

-aquí no es señorita...- fingió Quinn viéndola extraño

*¡Debo activar la voz! ¿Que dicen?- gritaba para si mismo Charles oprimiendo botones al azar*

-¿Saben donde es avenida 301 numero 872629?- Rachel saco un papel de su bolso, al mismo tiempo que ahora Charles podía escucharlos.

-su audicion no es aqui- dijo molesto Blaine

-¿Podrían llevarme a esta dirección?- Rachel dio el papel a Quinn

-¿Porque lo haríamos?- Quinn le regreso el papel

-porque mi padre es alguien importante, si no lo hacen, daré a la policía esta dirección y que investiguen que estaban apunto de hacer- dijo señalando la ajustada ropa de la rubia.

-de acuerdo- Blaine rodó los ojos -te acompañaré. Salio del lugar junto a Rachel. Quinn camino hasta la cámara y la miro.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Olvidate de esto padre! ¡Dejame en paz!- grito y poniéndose un abrigo salio.

*-estupida Dani... Ya veras lo que te espera... Dijiste que nadie hallaría la dirección-*

-¡Cuéntame! ¡Cuéntame! ¿Como lo hizo?- Elliot tomo una palomita del gran plato y apagó el televisor.

-pues me dio un discurso romántico- dijo Kurt sonrojandose -luego solo se arrodilló y lo pidió, dije que si, nos besamos, gente nos aplaudió, me puso el anillo y nos besamos mas...

-que afortunado eres, encontraste el verdadero amor.

-lo soy... Lo amo tanto...

-me doy cuenta- avento una palomita a la cara de su amigo y este le devolvió otra, pero la atrapó con la boca, ambos rieron -no entiendo, ¿Porque no están disfrutando su noche de compromiso?

-esta ocupado...

-¿Haciendo que mas importante que tu?

Kurt suspiro y cerro los ojos -Elliot... Eres mi mejor amigo, me has ayudado tanto y te adoro, creo que eres la persona en la que mas confio y... Debo contarte algo.

-¡Te buscaban a ti!- pregunto Rachel gritando -¿Trabajas para el tal Charles?- Blaine había llevado a Rachel a su casa de NY, encontrando una nota de Kurt que estaba con Elliot

-si...- Rachel soltó una cachetada a Blaine, este sorprendido se tomo la cara -era para recuperar a mi hijo.

-¿Te ibas a acostar con Quinn estando comprometido con Kurt?

-si pero... No, en realidad iba a matarla- Rachel soltó otra cachetada al ojimiel.

-¿Que? ¡Estas loco!- grito desesperada

-deja que te explique...

-perdóname Blaine, no quería lastimarte, se que ya debe ser dificil que debe ser para ambos... Perdón... Solo estoy desconcertada...- se sentó en el suelo -yo siempre los apoyare incondicionalmente ¿Esta claro? Aunque pueda hallar un mal futuro para mi- Blaine se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo.

-gracias... Las cachetadas fueron increíbles- Rachel rio y lo empujo levemente.

-yo me asegurare de que tengan su final feliz.

_**Es un capitulo que explica algunas cosas pero a al vez los deja mas confundidos xDD perdón, los amo, sigan leyendo que falta poco para el final u.u**_

_**Dejen su like o review! Díganme que tal les pareció.**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	14. Apoyate en mi

_**CAPITULO 14**_

_**Apoyate en mi**_

-soy Blaine, bésame amor mio- Cuando Kurt abrió los ojos, vio frente suyo a un oso de peluche, y tomándolo Elliot, Kurt se enderezo y aventó la almohada a su amigo -¿Estas terminando conmigo?- siguió diciendo Elliot como si fuera el peluche -nadie rompe a un Anderson.

-¿Que haces Elliot?- rio Kurt

-enserio, es idéntico a Blaine- dijo señalando al oso

-solo porque tiene un moño- este estaba en su cuello y era de colores.

-¿Que otra cosa distingue a Blaine?- ambos rieron. Elliot se dirigió a la puerta -vistete elegante.

-¿Porque? ¿A donde iremos?

-a donde irás querrás decir- arrojo a su cara un traje negro.

-¿De que hablas?

-Blaine llamo, te espera en el restaurante junto a NYADA en una hora, me advirtió que no comieras nada.

-ooh...- dijo Kurt fingiendo no emocionarse demasiado y mordiendo sus labios.

-no debes avergonzarte de expresar tus emociones frente a mi ¿Que no soy tu mejor amigo?- Elliot de un salto subió a la cama, donde Kurt ahora estaba sentado -¡vas a desayunar con tu prometido!- grito emocionado -y van a hablar de donde será su boda y de Blainesitos y Kurtsitos- siguió saltando, Kurt soltó una carcajada y brinco en la cama junto a él -y yo seré su padrino, y le daré a sus hijos el don de la belleza, el canto, la simpatía... Pero al cumplir los dieciséis años, se pincharan el dedo con...

-callate Malefico- lo empujo, este callo sobre las almohadas.

-solo digo que tus hijos nunca se compararan a los míos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y quien es el afortunado?- dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y atento.

-se te hará tarde.

-no me importa, tu me soportaste meses, ahora habla.

-Pues... Es un chico que conocí en Dalton, antes de venir a NY, aun no me unía a los warblers.

-¿Nombre?- pregunto el castaño muy interesado

-no lo se, solo lo veía pasar, un chico alto, de ojos perfectamente cafés, labios definidos...

-espera, ¿Eso fue entonces hace un año?

-hoy se cumple un año desde la ultima vez que lo vi.

-realmente estas enamorado de él... Deberías buscarlo.

-Justo ahora todas las escuelas están en graduaciones, no se de que año era, quizá salio desde el año pasado.

-te ayudaré a localizarlo.

-¿Pero como? Lo único que sabemos es su aspecto físico.

-ahora ya existen los medios, lo encontraremos, te lo prometo- Kurt tomo la mano de Elliot

-Gracias Kurt, no hay amigo como tu, gracias por ser mi mejor amigo.

-yo era insoportable cuando me conociste ¿No debería ser yo el agradecido?

-solo corre a tu cita, aun te falta arreglar tu cabello- este se encontraba completamente desordenado, alguien no se podría imaginar a Kurt viéndose asi.

-como si Blaine no me hubiera visto antes así.

-pero tus fans no, el dia de mañana habrá memes tuyos en toda la red.

-se me acaba de ocurrir algo... Deberíamos tener un dueto en mi

próximo disco, asi el mundo conocera tu talento.

-no tengo tanto talento.

-¿Bromeas? Me atrevo a decir que tienes mas que yo, y eso es demasiado - dijo bromeando -podríamos encontrar a tu galán e incluirlo.

-cantaba de en sueño- dijo perdiéndose mirando en techo.

-entonces ya esta- se levanto y camino a la puerta.

-gracias Kurt, no hay mejor amigo que tu.

-¿Que le diras a Kurt?- pregunto Rachel mientras acomodaba el corbatín de Blaine.

-todo, no quiero ocultar algo.

-pero ahora están comprometidos, no puedes simplemente decirle que es probable que te obliguen a casarte con Quinn.

-¿Debería ocultárselo y que cuando suceda, lo cual no pasara, me odie?

-buen punto- Rachel dio un paso hacia atrás- si fueras hetero, quizá Finn no seria mi esposo- rio con ganas y Blaine le siguió la corriente.

-deberías haber aprovechado cuando recién entre a la vida de todos ustedes.

-de cualquier modo, estoy muy feliz por su boda, yo la planeare y seré madrina ¿Verdad?

-claro que si ¿Como puedes preguntarlo?

-Mi relación con Kurt se ha distanciado gracias a mi boda, la luna de miel... Lo deje solo y lo he notado extraño cada que hablamos de mi boda- Blaine se tenso un poco -¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

-No, se me hace tarde, te veo en la tarde- se despidió rápidamente de Rachel con un beso en la mejilla, y se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Recuerda que las autoridades los buscan!

-miren quien esta ahí, el hombre mas inteligente, guapo, y sorprendente del mundo ¿Sabes como lo llamo yo? Mi prometido- Kurt se elogio y se sentó junto a Blaine, y asi lo beso tiernamente.

-tambien te amo- ambos rieron y plantaron otro beso.

-tengo tanto que contarte...

-como se que seguramente será malo ya que o mataste a alguien mas o te acostaste con alguien mas...

-de hecho, ninguno.

-¿Que? Hay policías en todo el país buscándonos.

-Llegue a la habitación de la dirección... Con una pistola en la mano- Kurt mando una mirada de desaprobación al ojimiel -entre y cerre los ojos, me prepare y... Justo cuando estaba apunto de oprimir el gatillo, una voz conocida me detuvo... Quinn.

-¿Quinn? ¿Ella es su hija?

-Si, ¿Vaya sorpresa no?

-de hecho si te detienes a pensarlo tiene sentido... Nos había dicho que odiaba a su padre ya que la obligaba a cosas perversas... Como por ejemplo casarse con alguien que no quería...- Kurt entrecerró los ojos y agitó un poco la cabeza -Quinn dijo que su padre la obligaría a casarse con alguien que no quería, por ello supuestamente viviría con nosotros.

-Kurt... Ella logro hacer una trampa y no tuvimos que hacer nada anoche y nadie murió, pero me dijo que lo siguiente que planea hacer su padre es...

-obligarlos a casarse- concluyo el castaño -¿Significa que tu y yo?- pregunto mirando sus propias manos

-No, no tu y yo seguiremos juntos, no voy a dejar que decidan mas por nosotros.

-pero tu hijo...

-lo amo, pero tambien a ti y no voy a escogerlo sobre de ti.

-necesitamos un plan entonces.

-estoy prácticamente seguro de que Bruce tiene algo que ver en esto.

-¿Tu padre?- ambos callaron unos minutos, pensando, analizando, planeando, pero principalmente disfrutando estos momentos de estar juntos, solo sintiendo la presencia del otro ahi -Blaine no se que pase, y hace unos años no me imagine estar pasando por esto, creo que hubiera dicho en ese momento si algo asi pasara abandono al hombre y salgo de problemas, pero no es tan sencillo, por el simple hecho de que eres mi prometido y de que te amo mas que nada en el mundo.

-no te mereces esta vida Kurt, perdóname. Tenias todo lo que cualquier persona quiere, eras feliz, tenias éxito, eras amado por todos.

-solo tienes razón en éxito, no era feliz, tenia un vacío que nada había logrado llenar, ¿Amado por todos? Son solo fans, y aunque fueran el mas grande de todos, soy solo un ídolo, que si la vida de su hermano dependiera de que yo muriera, escogería mi muerte ¿Me explico? Ademas, no he perdido mi fama, y siento esa adrenalina que no había experimentado por estar encerrado en mi burbuja de seguridad.

-adrenalina de que justo ahora nos busca la policía para aprisionarnos- dijo en voz baja Blaine con cierto sarcasmo.

-ya deja de culparte Blaine, saldremos adelante y esto solo será una divertida historia que le contaremos a Hepburn y Tracy- Blaine rio y cerro los ojos, dejando la negatividad de lado.

-No se que haría sin ti Kurt, te amo tanto, no hay nadie mas con quien quiera estar el resto de mi vida- Blaine se levanto y lo tomo de la cintura impulsándolo a levantarse- ven, canta un dueto conmigo- dijo señalando la plataforma vacía del restaurante.

-No Blaine, me reconocerán y la policía sabrá que estamos aquí.

-entonces hay que ir al parque y cantar sencillamente el uno para el otro ¿Que dices?- se acerco mas y sus narices rozaron tiernamente, lo que causo por instinto que ambos cerraran los ojos

-de acuerdo- sentían los labios del otro en los suyos al hablar -pero primero hay que desayunar ¿No?

-¿Un chocolate caliente, pan integral y pan azucarado?- Blaine le dio un pequeño beso.

-¿Sabes lo que me gusta?- Kurt rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Blaine.

-soy la persona que mas te conoce en este mundo, y la que siempre procurara ver una hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro- el ojiazul rio, no dejando de verse mutuamente -exactamente esa.

-Blaine... ¿Te han dicho que mis ojos son mas hermosos que los tuyos?- y volvió a reír, Blaine bajo la cabeza y se le acercó aun mas, casi queriendo ser uno solo.

-no robes mis frases, eso es malo.

-No interrumpas- lo regaño el castaño

-lo siento, lo siento, prosigue príncipe.

-¿Sabes porque mis ojos son mejores que los tuyos?

-muero por saberlo- dijo Blaine sonriendo y con sarcasmo

-porque simplemente son de color- Kurt soltó una carcajada y Blaine puso un puchero.

-crei que me ibas a decir que porque yo me veía reflejado en ellos.

-sabes que estoy jugando, era para que sintieras lo que tu me hiciste sentir la primera vez que me lo dijiste, me asuste.

-bueno, en ese entonces no teníamos idea de toda la historia que viviríamos juntos.

-un amor prohibido de un solo hombre...

-y manchados de sangre.

-¿Hola?

-Brittany, soy Dani.

-lo se, tengo tu número registrado- contesto la rubia un poco distraída por lo que había averiguado.

-tengo que verte, he hecho cosas malas Britt y yo...

-Lo se- confirmo ella -se que tienes algo que ver con el secuestro de Sergio y que tambien sabes acerca de que Kurt mato a alguien, ¿Trabajas para su líder verdad?- Dani guardo silencio, solo unos bajos quejidos -Contéstame- demando.

-No le digas a Santana.

-¿Porque no lo haría? Para mi es mejor que ustedes terminen.

-dejame explicarte todo, porque he hecho mucho mas que lo que has dicho, pero estoy arrepentida, créeme - Brittany basilo ¿No era esta otra trampa?

-de acuerdo, te veo en la noche, en tu casa, solo te advierto que si algo le pasa a alguno de mis amigos y de los niños...

-Yo recibiré el castigo, lo se.

-¡Rachel! ¿Rachel? ¿estas aquí?- Rachel se detuvo a medio movimiento mientras lavaba los trastos, no recordaba la ocasión en que la voz de Finn la incomodara, pero en este momento era asi, camino a la puerta y la arrastro para abrirla.

-¿Porqué no entras Finn? Sabes que esta abierto.

-No lo sabía.

-Vivimos aquí, lo sabes- le regaño y regreso a su tarea

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo sabes bien ¿o me equivoco?

-Veniste a ayudar en sus delitos a Kurt y Blaine ¿puedes solo delatarlos y salvarte de esta?

-¡Kurt es tu hermano Finn!- gritó arrojando un plato a suelo, el cual se quebró soltando un sonido agudo y fuerte -¡Blaine tu mejor amigo! ¿es que eres tan egoísta? Si sigues así ¿Cómo me podrias llegar a traicionar a mi?

-¡ellos fueron los que nos traicionaron Rachel! ¡reacciona!

-¿enserio no crees que hay una explicación a todo esto?

-¿la hay para todos los delitos pasados de Blaine?

-¡La hay! ¡él no era amado Finn! No me importa lo que me digas, me quedare aquí a apoyarlos ante todo, sere su apoyo incondicional.

-¿estas consciente de que puedes terminar en prisión por esto?

-Lo estoy, y si realmente te consideras mi esposo tu también lo estarías ¿no me ayudaras en esto?- Rache miro esperanzada al chico, pero este simplemente se dio la vuelta y abandono el lugar, la catsaña arrojo otro plato al suelo, y se dejo caer al suelo, con algunas lagrimas ya humedeciendo su rostro.

-¿Que tienes Kurt?- Blaine tomo la suave mano de Kurt y la beso

-estoy nervioso, siento que en cualquier momento nos encontraran... Ademas, acaba de cumplirse un año de la muerte de mi padre...

-no lo menciones que me haces sentir culpable- negó con la cabeza al lado contrario.

-ya te perdone por eso- Kurt tomo con una mano la barbilla del ojimiel y la dirigió a su mirada -no te culpes mas ¿De acuerdo?

-yo cause la muerte de Burt. Era un...

-¡No te lances maldiciones! Hay que disfrutar y simplemente cantar el dueto que mencionaste, mi mamá me llevaba a la iglesia cuando era pequeño, hay una canción que quiero dedicarte.

-¿Tu dedicarme algo de la iglesia? Inusual.

-solo escucha Anderson- Kurt jalo del brazo a Blaine hasta un lugar donde básicamente no había gente -apoyate en mi... Seré tu brazo fuerte cuando sientas morir, que sepas que yo siempre estaré para ti- dijo con su melodiosa voz que a Blaine era como de angel -que hay momentos feos pero... La vida es asi, acércate ya- tomo su cadera y lo unió a el -quiero ser tu pañuelo cuando sientas llorar, que en medio del dolor no haya mas soledad, que sientas que alguien te ama y que nunca jamas te dejara- dijo concluyendo con un beso, un beso tan profundo y lleno de pasión, que por unos momentos se olvidaron del mundo a su aldedor... Tanto que no escucharon aquello... Tanto que no vieron las luces azules y rojas encenderse cada vez mas...

-¡Alcen las manos, los tenemos acorralados!-

-¿Qué haces aquí Berry?- Santana cruzo los brazos cuando vio a la chica sentada en el sofá

-Creo que viviré aquí un tiempo…

-Ya veo, solo vengo por algunas cosas que olvide- Santana camino a la habitación de Kurt, comenzó a revisar en cada cajón y bolsas de chalecos de este, Rachel que escucho el ruido, fue hasta alla.

-¿Qué haces?

-Buscando mi anillo, se lo preste a Kurt y no lo devolvió.

-Santana tengo que preguntarte algo serio… ¿sabes tu también que Blaine y Kurt hicieron algo malo cierto?

-No se de que hablas- negó la otra con un grito, moviéndose rápidamente por la habitación mientras revisaba cada extremo

-Yo lo se, tranquila, nadie te culpara de nada…

-¡yo no hice nada!- siguió gritando

-mientras mas niegas que hiciste algo mas pienso que realmente hiciste algo.

-¡callate!- Santana solto una cachetada a la chica, al instante se arrepintió, pero no dijo nada y corrió a la salida.

-¡Santana! ¿Qué te pasa?- Rachel la siguió hasta la entrada y antes de que abriera la puerta se coloco frente a ella –debes saber que mi voz no es el único talento perfecto que tengo, también un sexto sentido, asi que dime López ¿Qué ocultas?

-Lo único que mereces que te diga es que realmente quiero a Kurt, solo quería alejar a Blaine de él, sabía que era un peligro para su vida, y lo termino siendo.

-¿De qué hablas? No entiendo

-Las cosas están apunto de salir a la luz, ahí es cuando entenderas- La morena empujo a la otra, y logro salir sin dificultad, dejando a Rachel en un pleno shock.

-Hola Dani…- Santana entro por la puerta de la guardería -¿esperas a alguien?

-de hecho si… dijiste que llegarías muy tarde hoy o quizá no llegarías.

-tengo que decirte algo, eres mi novia y quiero que tu lo sepas, es algo que hice... algo malo

-Santana me encantaría escucharte y lo sabes, pero esta apunto de llegar Brittany, tengo que solucionar algo con ella.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-yo también he hecho cosas malas Santana, y quiero contártelas, pero primero estar lista.

-De acuerdo- Santana abrazo fuertemente a Dani y dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas –gracias…

*UN AÑO ATRAS*

-¿Entonces el tal Blaine Anderson... Puede ser nuestra siguiente víctima?

-asi es, el cree que es el culpable de la muerte del padre de Kurt Hummel.

-Bien hecho Santana, nadie debe enterarse que tu cortaste el oxigeno.

-nadie lo hará. Kurt esta bastante distraído por perder a Blaine y las nacionales como para investigar.

_**No me maten!**_

_**Todos o la mayoría saben la situación que estoy pasando, todo mejora pero no del todo, gracias por el apoyo de muchos les dejo este cap del sensual fic que esta por llegar a su fin... me gusta confundirlos, pero al final estará todo claro xD**_

_**La canción es "apoyate en mi" de isabelle valdez**_

_**Los ama y no los olvida**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	15. Arriesgaran su vida por ti

_**CAPITULO 15**_

_**Arriesgaran su vida por ti**_

Cuando se separaron del beso, todo pareció volver a la normalidad, por fin apreciaron que los oficiales de policía los tenían apuntados con las pistolas haciendo un círculo alrededor, se abrazaron mutuamente, no había escapatoria -las manos donde las podamos ver- decían ellos, pero apesar de esto no se soltaban mutuamente.

-Blaine... ¿Este es el fin?

-No lo es, siempre hay una salida- susurro su oído -no dejare que nada te pase.

-¡Alcen las manos!- gritaban mas fuerte

-ahi, mira- señalo Blaine a un oficial, su mano temblando y viéndolos con cierto cariño, con cierta aceptación.

-es gay, uno en el closet- afirmo Kurt, y de inmediato beso a Blaine, intensamente, tratando de comer sus labios, recorriendo con su lengua cada extremo de su boca, observo a los demás con los ojos entrecerrados y aprovecharon, corrieron juntos en dirección del oficial que se distrajo con el beso, lo empujaron y se abrieron paso, no hubo demasiado tiempo, al mismo ritmo que corrían los seguían -Blaine, ya no puedo, estoy cansado- apenas logro decir con grandes bocanadas de aire.

-aguanta, tengo todo controlado- lanzo una bola de metal hacia ellos.

-¡una bomba!- se oyó que gritaron.

-¡Estas loco!- grito Kurt sin dejar de correr.

-solo sigueme- Blaine dio una mirada hacia atrás asegurándose de que se hubieran quedado distraídos por el artefacto, y tomando la mano de Kurt entro en un muy estrecho pasillo a su derecha.

-es de utilería- grito uno, los demás se quejaron -no es una bomba de verdad- reafirmo.

-¡Encuéntrenlos!- reanudaron la carrera, viéndolos Kurt y Blaine pasar de largo el pasillo. Habiendo pasado unos segundos, cuando ya no era posible verlos, Kurt soltó una cachetada al ojimiel.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?- grito Blaine

-no me vuelvas a asustar asi Anderson ¿Una bomba de utilería? ¿Enserio?

-la conseguí en Mckinley, donde se coloca la escenografía, crei que seria útil algún dia, siempre la llevaba conmigo.

-estas loco.

-nos salve la vida Kurt- recalco -y si fuera necesario lanzaría una de verdad si tu vida estuviera en riesgo.

-es solo que no quiero tener que ocultarme en resto de mi vida.

-no lo haremos, cuando descubran la verdad de porque hacemos todo esto seremos libres.

-¿Eso crees?

-te lo prometo- Blaine dejo un pequeño beso en los labios del castaño -por cierto, gran beso que me diste halla- dijo refiriéndose a la distracción, ambos rieron y un poco avergonzado Kurt tomo sus manos.

-¿Te gustaría repetirlo?- alzo una de sus cejas, Blaine aun riéndose asintió, y de nuevo se unieron. Pero esta vez ambos jugaron a atraparse dentro de la boca del otro, como peleando entre mordidas y chupetones.

-Hola Brittany- Dani abrió la puerta, la chica rubia solo asintió y entró -¿Gustas tomar asiento?- ofreció estirando su brazo al sofá.

-gracias- se encontraba seria pero alerta, no sabía precisamente lo que pasaba.

-no se como empezar- se sentó junto a ella y suspiro -vengo de una familia necesitada...

-eso no es lo que me interesa.

-pero es necesario decirlo.

-¿Sabes de donde vengo yo? De una familia que nunca aprecio que obtuviera buenas calificaciones, que me portara bien en la escuela, que fuera servicial y limpia, no necesitaba que me dijeran que me aseara o a mi cuarto ¡Al contrario! Ellos eran indiferentes, no estaban todo el dia, no sabían acerca de mis logros, me goleaban cuando les pedía estar mas conmigo... Es por eso que fingi...

-¿Ser tonta? ¿Para que te valoraran?

-solo quería que me notaran, por ello cuando conocí a Blaine, sabia que tambien tenía encuentros amorosos con Sebastian, pero accedi a ser su novia, para que quizá ayudando a cometer delitos supieran que existía...

-¿Ayudabas a Blaine?

-si, el creía que no entendía lo que pasaba, pero lo sabia a la perfección. La primera en saber que no lo era, fue Santana, poco a poco todos se fueron enterando, claro, Blaine se disculpo, pero no he sabido nada de mis padres desde que comenzó toda esta historia con ellos.

-Lamento escucharlo... No puedo imaginar lo que es no tener padres. Yo era muy querida en mi familia, pero tuve que madurar muy rápido, me atrevo a decir que nunca fui niña, siempre trabaje para sustentar y dar de comer.

-¿No tenían mucho dinero?

-vivíamos bajo puentes Brittany- La chica rubia se sorprendió, Dani solo observaba el suelo -mi padre murió una vez que trato de conseguir trabajo y creyeron que era un delincuente.

-lo siento mucho...

-solo quedamos mama y yo, nunca le darían trabajo a ella por el simple hecho de ser... Pobres. No tuvimos otra alternativa, comenzamos a robar, robar a gente, robar en autobuses, robar cada que teníamos la oportunidad.

-asi fue como comenzaste con esto- dio por hecho sin recibir respuesta.

-logramos tener un hogar, en Ohio, casi cumplía dieciséis y ya era una experta en eso. Cuando conocí a Santana y a Kurt en mckinley, realmente me enamore de Santana, se que tu tambien pero... Es algo que jamas había sentido, ademas de que para mi era un gran privilegio poder estudiar, estar con alguien...

-¿Conocias a Santana y a Kurt?

-¿No te lo contaron? Fui novia de Santana antes...

-pero ella era novia de Kurt.

-le fue infiel conmigo ¿Enserio no lo sabias? Lo siento, yo no quería...

-no no, prosigue.

-lo siento... Pues, crei que para lo único que era buena era para cometer delitos, asi que busque quien me pagara mucho por hacer algo, encontré a Charles, el líder de Kurt y Blaine, me ofreció demasiado dinero por una misión, acepte, me ofreció esta casa en Ny sin pagar, accedi, me pidió que la hiciera guardería y aceptara exactamente a los niños con las características que te has de imaginar, luego me hice amiga de todos ustedes... Y... Y... Me dijo que aquel dia tomara a Sergio y actuando sorprendida se lo entregara a un hombre con mascara negra.

-¿Y porque los otros niños no han dicho eso?

-porque aquel sujeto los amenazo con no hablar o le pasaría algo... Dios, no puedo creer que estoy haciendo sufrir a tantas personas por mi beneficio. Britt... Eres la chica mas inteligente que conozco, lo se porque... Porque yo tambien cause el accidente que te dejo en el hospital un tiempo, los doctores dijeron que tendrías un retraso mental, y sin embargo estas aquí, siendo la que lo descubrió todo.

-¿Se supone que debo perdonar a alguien que intentó matarme? ¿Porque a mi?

-porque eras la que según Charles, podía echar todo por la borda, y lo estas haciendo- sonrió levemente y trato de tomar su mano, pero ella la quito de inmediato que sintió el rose.

-No creo que sea por eso. ¿Tu tambien eres la causante de la muerte de Burt?

-¿El padre de Kurt? No, yo no tengo nada que ver.

-analice los químicos que introdujo Blaine antes de que lo hiciera, ellos eran capaces de provocarle por mucho la perdida de memoria a corto plazo, pero imposible, y reitero, imposible que causaran la muerte.

-¿Estas diciendo que Blaine... Es inocente?

-exacto.

-tenemos que hallar pistas, de cualquier modo ¿Que opinas de mi caso?

-¿Que opinas tu?

-que soy la peor persona del mundo- grito y enterró su rostro en sus manos.

-no- Brittany se acerco a ella -no la peor, quizá si con actos malos, pero no la peor, el punto aquí es ¿Estas arrepentida?

-lo estoy, mañana iré con Charles y le diré que no quiero ayudarle mas, me quitaran la casa y lo ue tengo, pero valdrá la pena- Brittany observo a su alrededor, habían cajas en pila al fondo, ya estaba guardando sus pertenencias, hubo un silencio que nada pudo romper, mas que los lejanos cantos de los grillos y autos de avenidas lejanas.

-No, no renuncies.

-Pero Brittany, ya no quiero...

-me refiero a que, podemos aprovechar que estas ahi para un movimiento- Brittany sonrió complicemente a Dani, ella tambien lo hizo y coloco su mano estirada, la rubia, aunque con un poco de miedo la acepto, y después de un saludo de reconciliación aceptaron el trato.

-ven conmigo, te necesito, te amo...

-yo tambien te amo Rachel, por ello mismo quiero protegerte.

-ya te lo dije Finn, me quedaré con Kurt y Blaine y los ayudaré.

-¿A eso le llamas amar? ¿No pensar en ambos como pareja si no en tus amigos?

-si, porque tambien los amo, no de la misma forma, pero no los pondré debajo de ti.

-¡No puedo creer lo egoísta que eres!

-¡No puedo creer lo cruel que eres! ¡Tengo cerebro Finn! Entiendo el camino que estoy tomando, se que puedo morir, pero prefiero eso a el dia de mañana enterarme de que

-lo siento Rachel- Finn colgó el teléfono, dejando a las castaña boquiabierta.

-¿Pasa algo Rachel?- pregunto Kurt

-Nada, era Finn, esta en Canadá.

-¿Canadá?- Blaine casi grita la frase -¿Que hace allá?

-huye del riesgo de estar junto a ustedes- contesto molesta mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón que Kurt y Blaine, ambos se incomodaron con la respuesta y se encogieron un poco -lo siento... Yo no quería... Es solo que el no entiende lo que significa ser un verdadero amigo... Un verdadero hermano... Un verdadero esposo.

-No digas eso - Kurt, que estaba junto a ella le tomo la mano -esta asustado, es normal, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-pero yo estoy aquí.

-es por que tienes miedo, pero gracias a tu perfección en el acto no lo das a notar ¿Cierto?- Blaine, que estaba en el otro extremo se levanto y después se puso de rodillas frente a ella -es porque eres única, especial.

-gracias chicos- lagrimas salieron recorriendo sus mejillas -les prometo que todo lo que sepa se los diré, los ayudaré- de pronto el timbre sono, Rachel seco rápidamente sus ojos,ellos la abrazaron antes de ir a la puerta y arrastrarla.

-alto Blaine, no puedes abrirla nadamas, puede ser la policía, no podremos escapar para siempre.

-quizá desde ayer escapar significara tener un beso apasionado.

-callate Anderson- rio mientras lo empujaba.

-¡Soy Quinn!- se escucho decir desde afuera, de inmediato Blaine abrió la puerta -¡Están bien!- y abrazo a la vez a ambos chicos -hoy vi en las noticias que ayer los acorralaron.

-asi fue, pero logramos escaparnos- siguió diciendo Blaine, al tiempo en que Rachel llegaba.

-¿Pero como lo hicieron?

-no preguntes- Kurt se ruborizo -de cualquier modo, estábamos preocupados, no sabíamos nada de ti.

-mi padre insiste en que ustedes son culpables tanto como el, trato de no oponerme porque se que en cualquier momento puede dar la orden para que traigan a Blaine y nos casemos, tu padre esta todo el tiempo con el - dijo la rubia dirigiéndose al morocho.

-sabia que Bruce tenia algo que ver en esto- dio una vuelta en su eje como quejándose.

-al parecer si nos unimos ambas empresas ganaran mas del triple de lo que ahora obtienen. Estoy arta, me habían comentado que podía vivir con ustedes...

-aun sigue en pie- afirmo Kurt.

-gracias chicos... No saben lo que es que todo el dia insista en que ustedes dos mataron a alguien inocente- los jovenes se retorcieron un poco, bajaron la cabeza con vergüenza y suspiraron al mismo tiempo -¿Kurt, Blaine? ¿Mataron a alguien?

-fui yo ¡Pero no era inocente!- grito agudamente Kurt.

-¡¿Mataste a alguien?!- grito ahora Rachel -¡Mataste a alguien Kurt! Este no eres tu ¡Quien eres!

-no puedo creerlo, tu no serias capaz Hummel, ¡Eres un criminal!- siguió la rubia.

-¡Déjenlo en paz! Si, fue el, pero se debe a que el sujeto estaba apunto de matarme.

-y me acababa de enterar que el fue el asesino de mi madre.

\- Blaine es el asesino de tu padre ¿Porque no lo matas?

-¡Quinn! ¡Tranquilízate!- le dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba.

-tiene razón...- acepto Blaine -no es justificable.

-Blaine ya hablamos de esto, olvida la muerte de mi padre...

-¿Como hacerlo? Si se que soy culpable de uno de tus mas grandes dolores.

-fue en mi boda ¿Cierto?- todo se transformo en silencio por unos segundos -es por eso que te pones nervioso cada que la menciono, es por eso que desaparecieron de la nada ¿Brittany esta involucrada? Porque después de la boda fue su accidente en donde afecto su memoria, pero algo me dijo Santana...

-perdón Rachel- lloro Kurt -no quería arruinar asi tu celebración -si, Britt y Santana tambien lo saben.

-por lo que podemos deducir que alguna de ellas dos los acuso- el comentario de Quinn dejo a todos en shock, era verdad.

-no, no son nuestras amigas- se quiso tranquilizar Blaine -No, no, estamos aquí por el mismo propósito, liberar a los niños, por eso hacemos todo esto, para recuperar a Sergio, nuestro hijo.

-fue Santana...- todos miraron a Rachel -fue Santana.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntaron todos básicamente al mismo tiempo

-ayer me dijo... Cuando todos se enteren solo quiero que sepas que lo hice porque quiero a Kurt.

-¿Entonces porque acusarnos?

-no lo se... Pero si ella levantó la acusación, también puede quitarla.

-no es tan sencillo- Blaine se recargo en la pared - por mas que se arrepientan siguen investigando, lo ideal seria que tambien descubrieran nuestra causa de hacerlo, eso disminuirá la sentencia en gran manera.

-¿Estas diciendo que no hay salida de que terminen en prisión?- Quinn comenzaba a calmarse, pero a tensarse ahora por esto

-no lo se- Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y fueron a su habitación, cerrando la cortina de separación.

-eso no me lo habías dicho.

-tu no terminaras en prisión, quizá yo si porque estaba bajo amenaza, pero tu no ¿Me escuchaste?

-¿Se supone que me debe aliviar que tu estes en la cárcel? Ya pase por eso, y es horrible- Kurt se recostó en la cama, y se giro hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba su prometido, él avanzo y tambien se recostó, con un brazo rodeo la cintura de Kurt y con el otro acarició si cabello.

-no se que mas decirte, perdón...

-Datos- el hombre corpulento se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, del otro lado un joven castaño, apuesto y con una sonrisa como si no supiera que estaba en la prisión -datos- repitió mas fuerte al no recibir respuesta.

-usted sabe mi nombre- rio un poco, como en cualquier conversación casual.

-¿Sabe que si mejora su actitud podría salir antes de este lugar no?

-lo se, lo siento- metió sus manos en los bolsos de su pantalón, cualquier chico normal -Sebastian Smythe.

-¿Y que hizo para terminar aquí?

-hacer delitos toda mi vida, pagaba para que los hicieran por mi.

-es exactamente lo que hizo el señor Anderson ¿No?

-pero el tambien esta en prisión

-no es asi, lo dejaron en libertad hace unos meses.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Porque?

-prometio no volver a cometer algo, algo que lo penalizara a muerte, ademas es amigo de la celebridad Kurt Hummel.

-novio, son novios.

-como sea, el punto es que descubrieron que ambos mataron a alguien.

-¿Kurt matando a alguien?

-señor Smythe, se le quiere ofrecer la libertad, con la condición de que descubra porque Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel hicieron lo que hicieron, y después los entregue, tan simple como eso ¿Acepta?- el chico pensó unos segundos pero no le costo mucho asentir a la oferta.

-Elliot, debo decirte algo... Mate a alguien.

-no, suenas como si haber matado a alguien fuera un premio- le corrigió Quinn -ahora intentalo sin ocultar tus sentimientos, expresa la necesidad que tienes ¿No se supone que Elliot es tu mejor amigo?

-lo es, pero no estoy seguro si quiero que lo sepa, cada vez mas personas se enteran de esto y es fácil que logren localizarnos.

-yo pienso que mientras mas apoyo tengas de las personas que te quieren... Mejor.

-tu sigues molesta porque mate al sujeto, yo tambien lo estoy conmigo mismo ¿Sabes? Quisiera que mi vida fuera un sueño.

-¿Crees que no lo se? Es posible que me case con Blaine, lo cual no pasara, pero nos amenazaran, no quiero hacerte eso.

-no te preocupes, ademas, eres una gran amiga por sacrificarte tambien por nosotros, puedes terminar en prisión.

-no me lo recuerdes, solo quiero salir adelante, sin dejarlos atrás- la puerta se oyó arrastrarse -es la hora, confía en ti- Quinn sonrió y se dirigió a la que ahora era su habitación en esta casa, Kurt avanzo a la entrada.

-Hola Elliot.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Porque tanta urgencia con verme?

-tengo que decirte algo, eres la persona mas cercana a mi después de mi familia, te necesito.

-Kurt... ¿Que pasa?

-prométeme que esto no cambiara nuestra relación.

-me estas asustando...

-mate a alguien, yo mate a alguien, trabajo junto a Blaine para un sujeto que nos obliga a hacer este tipo de cosas- se jalo el cabello no creyendo lo que decía.

-lo se Kurt- el castaño no respondió, Elliot le tomo los hombros -lo se.

-¿Pero como?

-esto no esta del todo privado, en las noticias o periódicos aparece "estrella Kurt Hummel ¿Asesino o rumor?" has estado nervioso estos dias, asi que supuse que es verdad, pero no quería presionarte, esperaba a que tuvieras la confianza para decirte.

-mis fans disminuirán, no tendré mas ventas.

-aun son solo rumores, puedes salir de esta, lo haremos juntos ¿No?- Kurt rio entre las lágrimas que tenia en el rostro

-¿Arriesgaras tu vida por ayudarme?

-lo hare, los verdaderos amigos arriesgaran su vida por ti.

-ahora me doy cuenta quienes lo son...

-¡¿Que?!- Dani grito al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del sofá -¿Tu mataste a Burt?

-¡Si! ¡Es mi secreto! ¡No me grites y ayudame!

-Blaine hizo lo que hizo por amor a su hijo... Y tu por simple desconfíanza mataste al padre de la persona que amaste.

-¿Asi que me abandonarás?

-tu tambien mereces la cárcel... Y llamaste para delatar a tus mejores amigos que solo quieren vivir normal.

-llamaré para decir que fue una broma.

-no será suficiente, ellos los seguirán persiguiendo y descubrirán que son culpables, Santana, esto es muy malo, demasiado.

-dijiste que tambien debías decirme algo, ¿Que es? Un secreto ¿No? ¿Es peor que el mío?

-es peor, lamento ple gritarte, pero es que esto esta cada vez mas mal.

-no te preocupes Dani, ahora siéntate y cuéntame- la chica obedeció, e inicio de nuevo la historia que antes había compartido con Brittany.

-lamento que después de su boda tengan que pasar por esto- Quinn se sentó junto a Rachel, que ya estaba en pijama en la cama.

-no, no, quizá esto me ayude a saber si hice lo correcto.

-¿Aun lo dudas? Tu amas a Finn

-pero no apoya a su hermano, a su amigo, a mi... ¿Asi como sabré que después año huirá de mas problemas?

-bueno, debemos aceptar que nosotras aceptamos ser parte de este drama porque somos diferentes, entiendelo, es difícil.

-necesito alguien que este a mi nivel de valentía, alguien que también este dispuesto a arriesgar la vida por sus amigos, alguien que sea talentoso y que sepa de mi pasado, que sea diferente pero un ser humano bello a la vez. Alguien como... Como...- Rachel miro a Quinn, ella solo la observaba fijamente -alguien como tu.

-¿Que?- pregunto la rubia viendo inconscientemente sus labios.

-Quinn... Al principio nos odiabamos, ¿No es curioso cuan amigas somos ahora?

-Rachel...- se acerco un poco hacia delante.

-Quinn...- se inclinó mas, a tal que sus labios ya se rosaban, sentían la respiración tibia de la otra en sus mejillas, Rachel tomo el cuello de Quinn y la acerco, rompiendo con el espacio que las separaba, recostándose poco a poco en la cama, acelerando mas el beso.

-alguien como tu...

-si, alguien como yo- confirmo Berry.

-Rachel, me estoy encendiendo.

-no dejemos que se apague- duraron unos minutos mas en este proceso, hasta que tuvieron la me necesidad de ir quitándose poco a poco la ropa, hasta estar ambas en ropa interior, exitandose por el buen cuerpo y placer que le causaba la otra, Quinn desabrocho el sostén de la castaña mientras la abrazaba, dejándola completamente expuesta, enterrando su rostro por debajo de su cuello. Rachel comenzó a acariciar los glúteos de la chica blanca, en círculos y lento.

-¿Esto esta bien Rachel?

-no lo se- sin dejar pasar un segundo siguieron besándose, quitando las prendas que hacían falta.

-¿Lo has hecho con alguna mujer?- pregunto inquieta Quinn -porque yo no.

-no.

-entonces tratemos de hacer el menor ruido posible, Kurt y Blaine están en la habitación de alado.

-¡Blaine!

-sshhh- chito el moreno -ellas están en la habitación de alado.

-debiste pensar en eso antes de... ¡Blaine!- el chico comenzó a dar pequeños saltos mientras se introducía mas en Kurt, el ojiazul trataba de ahogar sus gritos, pero le era imposible no gemir- eres un dios Blaine.

-te amo Kurt. Te amo- dijo dando el último y mas profundo salto de todos, haciendo al otro girarse y por consecuente tener que salir.

-estas loco.

-loco por ti- lo besos desde su abdomen hasta el cuello, dejando un gran chupeton en el, y luego comenzó a absorber sus labios.

-te amo, Anderson no solo cuando hacemos el amor te adoro, en cada momento, eres mi ídolo.

_**Últimamente traía ganas de algo faberry xD like like comentario comentario! Falta poco para el final! y ya casi se estrena glee 3: estoy emocionada por la mami de Blaine! ahora en la boda klaine los invitados obligados son Cooper, Pam, Sebastian y Elliot xD**_

_**Spoilers del siguiente capitulo!**_

_**Elliot conoce a Sebastian...?**_

_**Dani y Brittany traman algo...?**_

_**Faberry, Finchel...?**_

_**Blaine sabrá la verdad acerca de Burt...?**_

_**Kurt y Blaine se darán duro contra el muro...?**_

_**Los ama... Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_

_**Lean el fic en fb! media/set/?set=a.656032467751627.1073741981.525180900836785&amp;type=3**_


	16. Riesgos

Unete! groups/APDUSH/?fref=ts

_**CAPITULO 16**_

_**Riesgos**_

-buenos dias- saludo Quinn mientras salia ya arreglada de su ahora habitación.

-buenos dias- respondieron los tres chicos que estaban preparando la mesa para el desayuno.

-¿Descansaron? Hoy será un dia ajetreado- pregunto la rubia, Kurt y Blaine rieron disimuladamente, y Rachel tampoco podía defenderse, todos habían estado bastante activos esa noche -escuche que quieres sacar un nuevo álbum donde tengas solo duetos con talentos desconocidos.

-en realidad- Kurt tomo asiento seguido de los demás -duetos con personas que me están ayudando en estos momentos, cuando todo pase no podre estar mas agradecido con ustedes.

-¿Eso me involucra a mi?- apretó sus labios, no quería escucharse tan directa.

-si Quinn, tambien estarás en el disco- ella soltó un grito de victoria, lo que causo la risa de los chicos -¿Rachel? ¿Estas bien?

-un poco distraída, es todo- seguía picando con el tenedor su ensalada sin probarla.

-¿Algo malo?- Blaine noto como tenso su mano y miro de reojo a Quinn -¿Hiciste algo malo Rachel?

-¿Quien eres tu para juzgarme? Tu has violado mujeres, has matado.

-¡Rachel!- grito Kurt mientras se levantaba -¿Que te sucede?

-perdón, yo no quería... Perdón, yo... Debo irme- corrió al perchero donde colgaba un abrigo y salio de inmediato.

-¿Quien?- pregunto Elliot desde el interior de su apartamento cuando sono el tiembre -¿Quien?- repitió, pero solo recibió como respuesta otro sonar del timbre, avanzo a la puerta y miro por el orificio de esta... Abrió la boca y no tuvo fuerza para hablar, sintió desmayarse, no podía mantenerse en pie... Una gran sonrisa se esbozo en sus labios, salto de alegría, soltó un grito mudo que solo de alojó en su garganta, sentía el latir de su corazón contra su pecho sin creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Trato de calmarse, pero la sonrisa parecía no borrarse, se obligo a mantenerse sereno apretando sus labios con los dientes y abrió la puerta.

-te amo- Blaine abrazo a Kurt por detrás -te amo- le repitió sin soltarlo.

-Blaine...- rio el castaño mientras Blaine dibujaba un camino de besos detrás de su cuello -estoy cocinando.

-y huele delicioso, déjalo un rato.

-se quemara, no puedo solo irme- como pudo se safo del agarre del ojimiel, dando un ligero paso a la derecha -¿Mi prometido no puede estar lejos de mi, no?

-no sabes, ademas, cada que hacemos el amor simplemente me dan ganas de decirte cada segundo cuanto te amo, cuanto anhelo ser el hombre que te impresione, que te haga sentir bien.

-se que es una pregunta extrema y fuera de lugar, pero... ¿Que se siente hacer el amor con alguna otra persona?

-¿Que?- Blaine se sobresalto

-solo lo he hecho contigo, al igual que eres mi único novio, no se que se sienta hacerlo con alguien mas, porque me niego a creer que no lo disfrutas.

-en primer lugar no es hacer el amor, es tener sexo, segundo, claro que lo disfrutas, los orgasmos son los mismos- Kurt seguía moviendo los trastos y la estufa -pero ese sentimiento de placer no se compara al estar con la persona que amas, tanto antes, durante y después del acto.

-¿A que te refieres?

-cuando estas con la persona que sabes que es la indicada, aun cuando estas penetrando o siendo penetrado, estas consciente de que estas haciendo gozar al otro, que le estas dando una de sus mejores experiencias en la vida, tu objetivo es que el se sienta bien. Cuando solo lo haces por hacerlo, solo te interesa el placer propio, eso se castiga con el tiempo. Tu sabes que yo... Yo me acoste con muchos otros, y otras- Kurt siguió con su tarea como si no se estuviera hablando del tema- y crei que esa excitación era lo mejor del mundo, pero hoy en dia puedo decir que no se compara... Con lo que siento al verte, solo eso, que mis ojos se gozen en tu belleza.

-en conclusión- Kurt se giro y se colocó frente a el -si me acostara con alguien mas ya no seria gratificante en absoluto porque ya lo experimente contigo.

-¿A que va todo esto? ¿No me abras engañado o si?

-¡No! No, no lo haría, ¿Pero creer que si amas a alguien puedes caer en la tentación de engañar?

-si, no somos perfectos, pero creo que el punto de esto es que si amas a alguien harías todo para no sucumbir, pero si ello pasa ahora es darlo todo por obtener su perdón, y si el otro amaba también le perdonara, detrás de toda relación estable hay dos personas que lucharon hasta lograrlo, no es que fuera el destino y que no hubiera peleas.

-gracias, tus palabras lo son todo para mi- el castaño rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del otro -tu eres todo para mi.

-¿Puedo saber a que iba todo esto?

-tengo una gran sospecha, anoche...

-¿No te convenció nuestra relación? ¿Debí excitarte mas?

-calla Blaine, anoche mientras nosotros lo hicimos... Me pareció escuchar otros gemidos- Blaine frunció el ceño, Kurt, como si estuviera diciendo el mayor secreto de todos se acerco a su oído -creo que Rachel y Quinn lo hicieron- dijo en susurro.

-Rachel ama a Finn- se opuso.

-pero no sabemos lo que siente Quinn, tu sabes que su relación con Puck ha sido complicada, ni siquiera se si estan juntos o no, no sabemos si la sedujo con algo intimidante, el punto es que su matrimonio esta en riesgo.

-primero hay que confirmar todo, yo iré con Quinn y tu con Rachel ¿De acuerdo?

-de acuerdo.

-¿Huele a quemado?- Kurt soltó un grito cuando volteo y miro su desayuno quemándose, comenzó a quejarse y apaga el fuego, Blaine solo reía en bajo -te amo- y siguió riendo apesar de la mirada enfurecida de su prometido y los corajes que hacia.

-hola- Dani entro en la oficina de siempre, igual de sola, igual de fría.

-¿Que haces aquí Dani? No te llame hoy- Charles arrojo la carpeta que estaba leyendo.

-necesito dinero ¿Tiene algun trabajo para mi?

-la niña pobre necesita mas, pues no le daré.

-tengo entendido que Blaine y Quinn no tuvieron sexo como era planeado- el hombre comenzó a prestar atención -no pueden dejar eso en el olvido, necesitan verlos y anunciarles que el plan es casarlos, hacerlo lo mas pronto posible.

-ojala fuera tan sencillo, Blaine ya es perseguido por la policía, al igual que su noviecillo, y Quinn simplemente desapareció.

-no es su noviecillo, es su prometido- el hombre por unos segundos no hizo nada, pero poco después se levanto molesto.

-¡¿Prometido?!

-desde hace unos dias, yo se donde viven, puedo llevarlo antes de que algo lo arruine todo.

-Dani, Dani, Dani, mi mejor empleada- tomo asiento dijo aun alterado -te veo mañana, mandame la dirección, a las ocho en punto.

-Rachel, ¿Que ocurre?- Kurt tomo asiento junto a la chica en el parque, estaba sola y bastante seria -¿Quieres que vayamos a ver wicked?

-¿Que haces en un lugar publico? Hay muchas personas aquí que te podrían reconocer, ya todo el mundo sabe que el famoso Kurt Hummel es acusado de una muerte, la cual es verdadera.

-no tienes que repetirlo, creo que lo tengo bastante presente- Rachel no contesto, no alzaba si quiera la mirada -eres mi mejor amiga, si, perdimos contacto y mi relación con Santana es dudosa ya que puede ser que ella nos haya delatado, pero tu estas aquí conmigo apoyándome en todo, permíteme hacer lo mismo, dime que ocurre.

-es bastante dificil ¿Crees que se puede amar a alguien viviendo en una mentira?

-como recordarás, Blaine y yo estábamos enamorados mientras el mantenía en secreto quien era en realidad, luego yo termine haciéndome como el... El punto es que si, si se puede, pero no es lo correcto.

-Kurt yo... Hice algo malo.

-no me lo quieres decir ¿Cierto?- Rachel seguía sin responder -no te preocupes, entiendo, solo puedo sugerirte que le cuentes a Finn, se que han tenido problemas, pero estan casados , aseguro que te perdonara. No se como se dieron las cosas entre tu y Quinn, pero si paso a un nivel mayor de lo que se consideraría normal entre amigas, piensa bien que le diras a el y a ella- le dio un abrazo rápido, se levanto y tomo sus manos -me tienes para lo que necesites- y se retiro, dejando a una Rachel mucho mas confundida, pero aliviada mirando la acera.

-¿Que estas queriendo decirme Anderson?

-no te sobre saltes Quinn, es solo que tu y Rachel han estado extrañas.

-pues no paso nada- la joven seguía barriendo el suelo del departamento -ademas, Finn y Rachel se aman, se aman ¿Crees que lo engañaría?

-yo no dije nada de un engaño- Quinn se detuvo unos segundos, pero continuo con Blaine detrás suyo -¿Engaño a Finn?

-no se que paso, dejame en paz.

-lo hare, solo recuerda lo que estoy apunto de decirte, eres la persona mas valiente que conozco, mas bella ademas, no dejes que la curiosidad te quite eso- el se dio la vuelta, la rubia se giro y lo freno tomando su brazo.

-Rachel empezó a seducirme, no se porque , no me resisti, jamas había estado con una chica, me deje llevar, nos desnudamos, al principio solo eran besos y roses, pero después...- poco a poco su voz se corto, hasta estar llorando en los hombros de su amigo, el la abrazo y beso su cabello.

-todo va a estar bien- susurro acariciando su espalda.

-creo que no soy hetero... Jamas funcione con ningún chico, creo que la curiosidad mato al gato... Quiero alguien fuerte, valiente, rígido, que me entienda.

Ya había anochecido, los cuatro chicos se encontraban viendo una película, los chicos enmedio y las mujeres a los costados, Kurt y Blaine ligeramente abrazados y con razón de palomitas cada uno.

-no se si sea bueno, pero escuche en las noticias que ya estan dejando de buscarlos, porque la evidencia señala que quien enterró al cuerpo fue una chica- Quinn pauso la película mientras hablaba.

-y asi fue... ¿No creen que haya dejado algo con que la ubiquen o si?- Kurt mordió su labio, no había pensado en eso.

-¿Quien?- preguntaron las chicas al mismo tiempo, lo que causo incomodidad en ambas.

-Brittany, ella nos cubrió ese dia- respondió, dejándose caer en el pecho de Blaine.

-Si Santana los delató ¿No es probable que Brittany le dijera? ¿Que ella tambien sea parte de todo esto?- Rachel subió sus piernas al sofá, como si se estuviera contando un secreto en cualquier normal fiesta de pijamas.

-se lo dijo, pero fue cuando tuvo el accidente y su cabeza quedo afectada, no lo hizo a propósito- defendió el castaño -ademas, Britt puede no ser la dulce niña que siempre nos mostraron, pero es compasiva, no lo haría, seguro justo ahora debe estar tomando un café con galletas y recuperándose.

-¿Estas segura de esto Brittany?- Dani dio una mordida a la galleta con chispas de chocolate.

-tranquila, todo saldrá conforme al plan, mientras tanto lleva mañana a Charles para que obligue a Quinn y Blaine a casarse- dio un breve sorbo s su café.

-eso sigue sonando mal si no sabes cual es el propósito de todo esto.

-pero nosotras lo sabemos ¿No?- Brittany estiró su brazo con su mano hecha un puño, sonrió y rio, Dani hizo lo mismo y los separaron moviendo todos sus dedos de arriba a abajo inversamente.

-eres una buena amiga- Dani dejo baja la mirada -creo que nunca tuve una.

-¿No fuiste amiga de Santana?

-todo fue muy rápido, no lo se, Britt, perdón por arrebatartela, ni siquiera se si verdaderamente la amo.

-no te disculpes, tenias peleas todo el tiempo, y nunca hablábamos de ellas, solo las dejabamos pasar, quizá ese fue un error.

-¿Que estas queriendo decir?

-no se si verdaderamente la amo.

-básicamente lo acepto.

-Quinn me lo dijo en palabra, ellas lo hicieron , según su versión Rachel la sedujo.

-es probable- Kurt termino de ponerse la pijama -Rachel esta molesta porque Finn la abandono por Canadá.

-se entiende, pero de cualquier modo hay que ayudarlas, ellas estaba sacrificando todo por nosotros.

-lo se- Kurt se recostó, Blaine lo acompañó y lo abrazo por detrás -descansa.

-descansa- replicó mientras apagaba la lámpara de escritorio junto a ellos. Se acurrucaron poco a poco ya estando todo oscuro, sus respiraciones comenzaban a tornarse lentas. Rachel opto por quedarse en el sofá un tiempo, con el pretexto de que era cómodo, pero todos sabían que no quería compartir habitación con Quinn. De pronto se oyó que tocaron la puerta, nadie hizo nada, volvieron a tocar,todo seguía en silencio.

-¡Kurt! ¡Soy yo, Elliott! ¡Blaine!- Kurt se quejo un poco, pero se levanto para abrir a su amigo, llego a la puerta, Rachel ya estaba dormida al igual que la otra chica -siento mucho venir tan tarde.

-no es problema ¿Que ocurre?- se tallo los ojos para ver mas claramente

-no creerás con quien hablé hoy, quien llego a mi casa...- Elliot no podía ocultar la sonrisa y emoción que le abrumaban -él... Él...- dijo en susurro.

-¿Él?- pregunto Kurt tambien emocionado, sabiendo que se trataba del chico del que estaba enamorado Elliot desde hace ya mucho tiempo -¡Dios! ¿Como?

-llego a mi casa, dice conocerlos a ti y a Blaine, quiere hablar con ambos, esta aquí abajo, esperando porque no sabia si estarían.

-¿Lo conozco? Elliot asi todo será mas sencillo, y se casaran, y tendrán hijos, y...

-aguarda, apenas le hable hoy- mordía sus labios -pero si... Lo amo, estuve toda la tarde con él...

-te prometo que será tuyo para dentro de unos dias, te ayudaré ¡Lo prometo!

-el es mi Blaine, quizá asi me entiendas.

-basta, ¡solo dime su nombre!- exigió el ojiazul mientras daba saltos.

-Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe.

Mientras Kurt atendía la puerta, Blaine tomo su celular, tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Santana, se sobresalto y me marco de vuelta.

-Blaine, que bueno que llamas- exhalo esta como si acabara de correr un maraton.

-¿Que pasa?

\- podre no amarte de una forma en que quiera ser tu novia, pero te amo porque eres el padre de mi hijo, perdón, yo los delate con la policía, no debi hacerlo... Es por eso que me entregue.

-¡¿Que?!

-le dije a la policía que yo mate al hombre que ustedes mataron, para compensar.

-¡Santana! No puedes hacer eso ¡No! Terminaras en prisión unos años y...

-y me lo merezco.

-no, no, no te lo mereces por solo delatarnos, era la verdad, les llamaré y les dije que fui yo.

-no te creerán, les dije que eres un ex que me sigue amando y que trataría de entregarse por mi. No te delates, si lo haces investigaran mas a fondo y averiguara que el verdadero criminal es Kurt ¿Quieres verlo en prisión?

-no, pero a ti tampoco, vales mas, vales mas

-no entiendes Blaine, yo si merezco lo que me condenen por matar a alguien.

-pero tu no has...

-yo tambien trabaje para Charles- Blaine guardo silencio, caminaba de un lado a otro pero se detuvo - lo hice, mate a Burt, yo lo hice, no tu, te hicimos creer que eras el culpable, soy aliada de un Jonathan del cual ya no se nada, me ayudo en esto. Lo hice porque sabia todos tus secretos... Sabia que herirías a Kurt, crei que cuando te enteraras o mas bien dicho, creyeras que mataste a su padre, te alejarias por siempre, lo hice porque lo quiero. Después hice investigaciones y todo encajó, teníamos un hijo, un hijo que seguimos teniendo y que fue un error querer detenerlos para salvarlo.

-Santana...

-debo irme, la policía llama a la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Santana!- Blaine siguió gritando pero la llamada habla sido terminada, marco de vuelta pero esta no contestaba.

-¡Blaine! No creerás lo que acaba de pasar- Kurt entro corriendo a la habitación

-somos libres Kurt... Gracias a una amiga...

_**Holo! Como están?**_

_**Aquí el capitulo! ¿Que opinan?**_

_**Quedan muchas cosas que solucionar antes del final, que ya es pronto**_

_**Perdí la memoria donde tenia guardado el fic! Mis imágenes y todo! Moriré u.u**_

_**Por cierto... Grabaron la boda klaine! Aaaaahh! Su boda ya no será mas un fic, los veremos en la pantalla :'3 estoy taaaan feliz!**_

_**Los ama... Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	17. Perdoname

_**CAPITULO 17**_

_**Perdóname**_

-Stephen Robinson- aplausos resonaron en la sala , el chico paso adelante por su certificado, se colocó para una foto "primer año en New York Academy Dramatic Arts completado"

-él estuvo apunto de robarme el solo para la presentación de invierno- Kurt susurro a Blaine, este solo rio en volumen bajo.

-Kurt Hummel- el castaño se puso de pie y avanzo a la plataforma, Blaine se puso de pie y aplaudió tan fuerte como pudo -y debemos hacer mención, el alumno mas destacado de la generación- Kurt se posiciono con su diploma en las manos frente a Blaine, el cual con una cámara fotográfica capturo el momento, bajo con cuidado y leyó lo que decía el documento.

-estoy tan orgulloso de ti- Blaine lo recibió con un abrazo -un año, un paso a nuestro futuro.

-entre gracias a ti ¿Lo olvidas? Gracias...- se separó un poco, pero sus brazos aun lo rodeaban -ahora es tu turno.

-¿De que hablas?

-las audiciones son mañana...

-¿Que? Crei que eran en unas semanas.

-la fecha cambio, creo que es para probar quienes estan al pendiente.

-No, no- Blaine se tenso demasiado, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro -no estoy listo, mejor solicitare a NYU es mas fácil, no, no, no tengo tiempo.

-¡Blaine Anderson!- Kurt lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió -eres la persona mas talentosa que conozco, lo harás bien, confía en ti, te ayudaré.

-es que... ¿Enserio crees que me escojan con mi historial de prisión?

-muchos actores vienen de lugares asi, si impresionas a Carmen entraras, le he hablado mucho de ti.

Blaine suspiro -lo hare- Kurt dio un pequeño salto y lo volvió a abrazar -estudiaremos juntos, seremos las estrellas de este lugar.

*FLASHBACK NOCHE ANTERIOR*

-hola Kurt- el chico le sonrió burlonamente - tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Sebastian- respondio, Elliot se había quedado en la sala, mientras ellos hablaban.

-escuche que se comprometieron, felicidades- metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Que haces fuera de prisión Sebastian?- Blaine se cruzo de brazos

-¿Que haces tu fuera de prisión Blaine?- el ojimiel se retorció un poco -les seré honesto, tengo que averiguar que es lo han estado haciendo estos meses, ustedes saben, espero no hayan matado a nadie- Kurt se tenso, sus manos empezaron a temblar -¿No lo hicieron cierto Kurt?- Sebastian se acerco a Kurt y estiró su mano para tocarle el rostro.

-¡Déjalo!- Blaine se interpuso en el camino de su brazo -vete de aquí Sebastian.

-¿Acaso ya te olvidaste del sexo que teníamos Blainie? No me digas que ya olvidaste ese placer.

-ese disfrutar se daba porque querían darse placer propio, cuando no se tiene sexo si no que se hace el amor, el propósito es hacer sentir bien al otro- Kurt ya molesto se colocó junto a su prometido y después de unos segundos dio un paso adelante -fuera de mi casa.

-les deseo lo mejor, espero no dejen que averigüe la verdad- Sebastian rio y salio de la habitación, Kurt se sentó en la cama y enterró su cara en sus manos.

-¿Kurt? No dejaremos que nos descubra- Blaine se colocó en cunclillas frente a el.

-eso no me preocupa, es un inútil. Es solo que... Elliot, el esta enamorado de Sebastian, un amor platónico, lo ama a morir, y le prometi que haría todo por que fueran pareja.

-¿Porque hiciste algo asi?

-no sabia que era Sebastian, me entere hace unos momentos, no puedo permitir que Elliot este con alguien como el.

-debes decirle entonces quien es Sebastian verdaderamente.

-no, eso lo dañaría, he pasado por eso- dijo refiriéndose a la vez que se entero de la vida y las verdaderas intensiones de Blaine.

-entonces haz algo para que se desenamore, seguro lo esta utilizando, le hará algo. Solo quiere conquistarlo para estar cerca de nosotros, de ti.

-no lo permitire- Kurt se inclinó y beso los labios del chico -no lo hare...

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

-Santana López- la chica, que tenia puesto el traje anaranjado, camino a la puerta frente al oficial que le hablaba -tienes visitas- la encaminó tomándola del antebrazo, una sala con mesas y sillas, donde los presos podían ver a sus familias y amigos cada vez que se les diera permiso. Vio a Kurt y Blaine sentados en el fondo, camino forzadamente hasta allá.

-hola, me da gusto verlos, me voy- la chica se giro y dio unos pasos.

-Santana, porfavor- suplico Blaine poniéndose de pie

-¿Para que? Ya se de lo que trataran de convencerme, escuchen, me quedaré aquí- camino frente a ellos y apoyo sus manos en la mesa -sean libres, como se merecen.

-solo queremos que sepas que estamos mas que agradecidos, no creo que haya forma de compensarte lo que estas haciendo, eres la mejor, ahora entiendo porque Kurt te quiso tanto hace unos años- Blaine rio, lo que causo la risa de los otros dos.

-nosotros preferimos estar aquí en prisión que verte sufrir nuestra condena, pero si en verdad quieres solo ser feliz, te diré que eres lo que cualquiera soñaría, única, especial, valiente, fuerte y asombrosa.

-gracias- esbozo una sonrisa -solo estaré aquí tres años, asi que planeare lo que hare de vida, aun es bastante- Kurt se levanto y la abrazo, lo mas tiernamente que pudo, Blaine lo siguió y lo hizo igual -los adoro chicos.

-ahora, hablamos de cuando le quitaste su virginidad a Finn, esa historia siempre te divierte- Santana rio y lo golpeo ligeramente en el pecho, Kurt sabia que le incomodaba ese tema.

-y hoy fuimos a comer a un restaurante bastante elegante, después de eso dimos una caminata por la fuente, y había serenata para alguien mas... ¡Pero me tomo la mano! ¡La tomo Kurt!- Elliot brincaba en la cama, el castaño lo observaba desde el poof frente al armario.

-Que romantico- dijo sin ganas.

-¿Kurt? ¿Es que no estas feliz por mi?

-claro que lo estoy, eres mi mejor amigo, pero he estado pensando... Y... ¿No crees que sea imposible amar a alguien cuando no lo conoces? Tu dices amarlo desde que lo viste ¿Eso existe?

-quizá tengas razon- Elliot se sentó con las piernas cruzadas-pero ahora lo estoy conociendo, estoy convencido de que es el hombre de mis sueños.

-creo que estas enamorado de la idea de amar, no de él.

-¿Que estas tratando de decirme?

-Que termines esa relación, si es que lo es, y esperes a saber quien es en realidad.

-se quien es.

-no, no lo sabes.

-¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?- Elliot, ahora molesto se puso de pie.

-solo lo estoy, créeme, es lo mejor- Kurt tambien se puso de pie.

-Kurt, no creo que entiendas lo que significa esto para mi, nunca he tenido novio o alguien que me ame, vivi un año entero con la idea de que nunca volvería a ver al chico del que me enamore en los pasillos de Dalton ¿Sabes cuanto me daño eso? Llegue a no creer en el amor... Y ahora se hizo este milagro, lo puedo tomar de la mano, lo conozco y...

-¡Hablaste con él ayer! ¡Estas loco!

-di lo que quieras, pero se lo que siento, hoy tambien nos besamos y fue mi todo.

-¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien Elliot?

-hasta hoy, no.

-¿Como sabes que no solo fue la experiencia de tener tu primer beso?

-¿Porque estas en mi contra? ¡Crei que eras mi amigo!

-¿Solo porque quiero ayudarte ya no lo soy? ¡Entonces no somos amigos!

-¡No lo seamos! ¡No me importa!

-¡¿Porque no entiendes que quiero protegerte?!

-¡Porque yo te he apoyado en todo! ¡No me importa ser encarcelado por ser el amigo de un asesino! Y ahora tu te atreves a venir y decirme que me resigne de la felicidad que llego a mi vida. Ese beso lo fue todo para mi ¡Y ninguno se le comparara!- de improvisto, Kurt beso a Elliot, lo tomo del rostro y lo acerco a él, inserto su lengua en la boca de este y se movía a un ritmo singular, Elliot poco a poco sedio, haciendo lo mismo y abrazando la cadera al castaño, el beso duro por mucho rato, solo abriendo la boca para poder entrar lo mas posible, lentamente Kurt se separó, escuchandose un sonido húmedo.

-¿Ese beso fue mejor que este?- Kurt alzo las cejas, Elliot seguía en shock, no respondió nada.

-¿Kurt?- ambos chicos miraron a la entrada, he aquí Blaine que los miraba confundido.

-hay no- se quejo Kurt mas para si mismo -Elliot vete de aqui- este obedeció al instante, rodeo a Blaine y corrió cuando ya estaba afuera -Blaine dejame explicarte.

-¡¿Me engañas con el, Kurt?!

-¿Que? No, no

-es por eso que hacías tantas preguntas con respecto a la sexualidad, para saber como engañarme ¿Cierto?

-Blaine, calmate, no paso nada.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Vi como se besaban! Y digamos que no fue un beso cualquiera ¿Cuando me has besado asi a mi?

-muchas veces, e incluso mejor- Kurt trato de tomar las manos de Blaine, pero este las quito -Blaine... No tengo excusa suficiente, perdoname- comenzó a llorar desesperadamente el castaño -perdóname.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- pregunto serio, fingiendo que no le dolía ver a Kurt en ese estado.

-me dijo que Sebastian lo beso y ahora lo amaba, que ese beso era el mejor, comenzamos a pelear y luego lo bese lo mejor que pude para que se diera cuenta de que con un beso no te puedes enamorar- su voz se cortaba consecutivamente -quería quitarle la emoción de creer sentir algo por Smythe- Blaine estaba de brazos cruzados, mirándolo fijamente -¿Me crees?- Blaine suspiro, rodó los ojos y se acerco a Kurt, estaba enfadado, se notaba en su ceño, mirada y respiración.

-te creo, pero eso no significa que te perdone- se devolvió a la puerta y la cerro lo mas fuerte que pudo, dejando a Kurt solo, aun con el rostro húmedo.

Una mesa con sus cubiertos perfectamente acomodados, velas en el centro de distintos tamaños, flores en un jarro con agua a un costado, un mantel blanco con encaje dorado a las orillas, música de balada musical reproduciéndose en el fondo, ninguna luz encendida. Kurt estaba bastante arrepentido por lo ocurrido, no paraba de observar su reloj, llevaba horas que se había ido.

De pronto tocaron la puerta, se extraño pues solo entraban Blaine, Elliot, Rachel y Quinn, se levanto y se acerco, encendiendo la luz de la estancia.

-¿Quien?- pregunto suavemente

-Elaine, Elaine Anderson- después de fruncir el ceño abrió la puerta -hola Kurt- sonrió, una dulce sonrisa.

-hola, que gusto verla- se abrazo de ella.

-no me hables de usted, sabes que yo si te quiero- Kurt rio -¿Esta Blaine?

-no, no ha llegado.

-es urgente que hable de esto y debo volver, asi que te dejare el mensaje- Kurt asintió -sabes que Bruce esta uniéndose a otra compañía y quiere obligar a casarse a mi hijo con una bella joven rubia?

-lo se- miro el suelo, pensando en que sabia mucho mas que eso.

-no me parece adecuado, estoy en contra, por lo que me divorciare de Bruce, ya no soporto seguir todo lo que dice.

-lo siento mucho...

-al contrario, sabes, es doloroso pensar en que jamas apoye a Blaine en nada, no le di mi cariño, quiza eso explique todos los comportamientos inadecuados que tubo... Me gustaría y daría todo por volver el tiempo, tener otra oportunidad- Elaine, con sus suaves manos acarició la mejilla de Kurt- dime que no te gustaría que Blaine fuera alguien normal, sin antecedentes penales.

-me gustaria- admitió el chico -pero si hubiera sido asi jamas lo hubiera conocido- el castaño tomo la mano de la mujer -hizo lo que debía hacer y las cosas pasan por algo ¿No?- su sonrisa la tranquilizó.

-gracias Kurt- se dirigió de nuevo a la salida, había entrado un poco -me debo ir, tratare de visitarlos lo antes posible.

-adios- se despidio abrazándola fuerte -la felicito y deseo lo mejor.

-a ustedes igual- dio la vuelta y avanzo a las escaleras.

-¿Que ocurre Elliot?- Sebastian alzo sus cejas, mientras picaba con el tenedor la fruta, sentados en el pequeño local

-nada, nada...- bajo la mirada, Sebastian la siguió.

-podre conocerte desde hace poco, pero se que algo te pasa.

-Mis padres se estan divorciando... Y ademas...- el otro chico se acerco para tomarle la mano -Kurt me beso- soltó rápidamente -me beso de la nada- el ojiverde frunció el ceño y se recargo en la silla.

-¿Kurt Hummel?

-si, porfavor, no quiero que esto afecte lo nuestro.

-¿Lo nuestro?- Sebastian rio, y negó con la cabeza -¿Crees que hay un nuestro?

-¿Hola?- Blaine dejo las llaves en el mueble junto a la puerta, oyéndose de estas su sonido al chocar -¿Alguien casa?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que oprimía el interruptor de la luz sin que este funcionara, avanzo dudoso hasta la cocina de donde emanaba un ligero brillar anaranjado, asomo la cabeza primero y por lo mismo de estar ya oscuro, lo único que permitía ver la mesa arreglada como para una ocasión especial eran unas velas, mismas que tenían una nota debajo, se acerco y la tomo, teniendo con la letra que conocía a la perfección "Perdoname", Blaine sonrió ligeramente, para que cuando volteara, Kurt ya estuviera sirviendo en su plato el guisado, y un vaso de agua.

Cuando sus miradas chocaron, Kurt solo se limitó a sonreír, dando unos pasos para tomar la mano de Blaine y guiarlo a la silla correspondiente, este se dejo y tomo asiento donde era indicado. Kurt le acarició apenas los hombros y sirvió su propio plato, pasado esto tomo asiento en frente, no atreviéndose a verlo a los ojos. Fue hasta que Blaine dio el primer bocado que él tambien se atrevió a hacerlo.

-te compre algo, creo que te gustara- Kurt se levanto y corrió a la sala, al regresar, llevaba sus brazos atrás y camino hasta Blaine , el cual se giro para quedar de frente -cierra los ojos- Blaine rio y obedeció -ahora extiende los brazos- asi lo hizo, y no se separaba recibir una gran caja, no pesada ni ligera, abrió los ojos al sentir el peso y frunció el ceño -es mas de un regalo, de hecho- Blaine prosiguió a abrirla, encontrando en primer lugar una carta, la cual dejo sobre la mesa unos momentos, debajo una caja de chocolates, de los mas exquisitos para el ojimiel.

-Kurt...- Blaine abrazo un poco la caja que tenia forma de corazón.

-solo continua- pidió el castaño, metió de nuevo la mano y saco otra caja, que al voltearla pudo notar, era un paquete completo de partituras, plumas, y de mas para música, y hasta al fondo un pequeño ticked "Teclado a escoger, del numero 10 al 57, valido hasta 22 de Julio"

-¿Me compraste un piano?- pregunto exaltado Blaine y volviendo a leer

-un teclado en realidad, te mereces eso y mas.

-No debiste Kurt- Blaine ya comenzaba a secar algunas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

-No, debí hacer mas, no sabia como disculparme y quizá la manera no sea comprando cosas, pero no soy experto en esto, tengo dinero, y fue lo primero que me vino a la mente - Blaine negó con la cabeza, regreso todo a la caja y volvió a tomar la carta, y abriendola leyó en voz alta.

-Perdoname, no tengo excusa para lo que hice. Quiero que sepas que jamas me gustara besar labios que no sean los tuyos, abrazar a alguien que no seas tu, acariciar un cabello que no sean tus rizos por las noches, hacer el amor con alguien a quien no amo, entregar mi vida por alguien se no se llame Blaine Anderson- se tomo unos segundos para suspirar -te amo, eres mi único y verdadero amor, espero problemas como este no cuesten nuestra relación, te has ganado mi corazón Devon como nunca nadie lo hará, ahora quiero que me prometas que nunca te alejaras de mi vida... Siempre tuyo... Kurt Hummel- Blaine respiro y miro el suelo, camino rápidamente hasta Kurt y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas -nunca me alejare, nunca. Te amo con toda mi alma Kurt, te amo.

-¿Entonces aceptas mis disculpas?- Kurt se alejó un poco, a tal modo de que solo sus narices rozaran delicadamente.

-los chocolates, el piano, la cena, la carta... Kurt, aunque no hubieras hecho nada de esto te hubiera terminado perdonando.

-oh, entonces devolveré todo- Kurt rio y Blaine lo empujo- tu escogerás el piano porque yo no se de eso, el que sea mas adecuado para tu audición de mañana.

-mañana...- Blaine palideció -tendré que escogerlo bien entonces- Kurt lo abrazo fuerte y rápido.

-cenemos, se va a enfriar- Kurt corrió a su asiento, ambos rieron un poco y siguieron hablando de cualquier tema, ya que el amor que se extendía con ayuda de la luz de las velas propiciaba todo para que pudieran sentirse libres de estar juntos.

Era ya aun mas noche, Quinn y Rachel ya estaban en casa después de sus actividades. Tambien habla finalizado de forma adecuada la cena de ambos chicos, y ahora llenos de felicidad compartían un momento como amigos.

-¡Si! ¡Es perfecta!- grito Rachel poniéndose de pie

-es lo que le dije- recalco Kurt, la castaña se sentó de nuevo

-es una decisión difícil, de esto dependen muchos aspectos de mi vida.

-yo apoyo a ambos Blaine, Piano Man es como tu canción, debes interpretarla para tu audición.- Quinn sugería mientras tomaba de la soda helada que tenía cada uno.

-o podría ser... Teenage dream...

-¡Si! ¡Es perfecta!- grito Rachel poniéndose de pie, todos la miraron, había hecho los mismo ya 5 veces.

-Rachel, ¿Porque no dejamos que Blaine decida?- después de haber dicho esto, Kurt se levanto de estar junto a Rachel para sentarse alado de su prometido -¿Que dices?- le pregunto mientras tomaba su mano -¿Estas listo?- Blaine asintió -será teenage dream, es simplemente yo.

-contando que Katy es un flop...- Quinn rio con su propio comentario.

-para mi no es un flop- defendió Blaine -quizá no haya ganado muchos premios, pero ha hecho de las mejores canciones, firework, roar, y mi favorita, teenage dream.

-dejemos a los flops de lado y ayudemos a ensayar a Blaine- Rachel se levanto y acomodo su falda -la- entonó la nota mientras cantaba -do, re, mi, da , sol- y seguía subiendo a mas agudos.

Desde la ventana, cuando ellos seguían haciendo todo normal, como si fuesen libres, Dani y Charles observaban todo lo que hablaban y hasta cono se movían, estaban espiando, para asi poder acabarlos.

-como dije, debemos apresurarnos, creen que ya son libres - Dani dijo molesta.

-tienes razón, lo antes posible debemos ordenarles que se casen - dijo apuntando a Quinn y Blaine -y asi seré aun mas rico... Y tu tendrás techo por un tiempo más - Dani agachó la cabeza y apretó los ojos, todo debía salir conforme al plan, asi seria.

-¿Hola? Soy Quinn- dijo ella hablando por el teléfono.

-se quien eres- rio Puck -¿Como estas?

-bien, eso creo, Kurt, Blaine y Rachel han sido muy amables- la rubia suspiro y se armo de valor -¿Tu y yo que somos Noah?

-no lo se -admitió sin dar vueltas -no lo se.

-veras... Tuve una aventura con Rachel.

-¿¡Que!?- grito

-tranquilízate, no significo nada, ella esta casada y yo... Yo... Yo no la amo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que Finn es mi mejor amigo y eso lo hace todo mas complicado?

-lo se,lo siento, tu estas en el ejercito y eres muy valiente solo por eso, y yo aquí solo sigo haciendo estupideces.

-no son estupideces... Solo estas confundida, sola...

-te amo Puck- soltó sin mas -te amo, espero nuestra relación pueda volver a florecer.

-yo tambien te amo Quinn- dijo con una gran sonrisa -no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de abrazarte y besarte y decirte que todo estará bien.

-asi será, y tambien quería anunciarte que quede de cuerdo con Shelby, podremos ir a visitar a Beth todo el próximo mes- Puck soltó un grito de felicidad que a ella solo le hizo reír.

-¿Como te fue?- Kurt corrió hasta Blaine cuando salio del auditorio de NYADA

-creo... Creo que bien -Blaine tenia una gran sonrisa -me felicito, me dijo que era único...

-¿Te dijo eso? ¡Seguramente estuviste estupendo! Te lo dije Blaine, eres la persona mas talentosa de este universo

-despues de ti- aclaro tomándole la manos.

-no, yo estoy en segundo lugar- rieron y se apartaron un poco al notar que algunos estudiantes allí aun estaban nerviosos por su admicion.

-Kurt... Quería hablar de algo serio contigo- Blaine transformo drásticamente su tono de voz y se puso serio, siguió caminando de la mano del castaño.

-¿Algo malo?- pregunto preocupado

-si...- se detuvieron, Kurt sintió un escalofrío recorrer de las puntas de sus pies a su cabeza.

-solo dilo Blaine- el ojimiel suspiro y miro el techo unos segundos.

-¿Crees que los centros de mesa para nuestra vida deban ser altos o bajos?- Kurt se quejo y dio un golpe ligero a la cabeza de Blaine.

-¡Me asustaste Anderson!

-es importante, nos casamos amor, ¡Nos casamos!- y Kurt no se pudo enojar mas porque esas palabras resonaban como la melodía mas hermosa jamas creada a sus oídos.

-vamos a ver esos centros de mesa- y tomados aun de la mano, tomaron el primer taxi, directo al primer dia de planeación de su gran boda.

_**Aquí el capitulo ^^ amo esta temporada de invierno, duermo todo el dia xD espero se la estén pasando bien, los adoro Klainers y les deseo lo mejor a ustedes, a su familia y amigos.**_

_**Y disculpen no haber publicado, no tenia internet y casi muero :(**_

_**SPOILERS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**_

_***-bueno, la única forma de que le garantices eso es casarte con mi hija- Charles volvió a sentarse, Blaine lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo, intercambio miradas con Quinn, la que se notaba en pánico.**_

_***Quinn llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de novia, elegante, lindo, modesto y simplemente ella.**_

_***-¡Alejate de mi!- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo y salio del salón de bodas.**_

_***-Kurt...- Blaine se abrazo lo mas fuerte posible de él- te amo, te amo, maldita sea TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA.**_

_**Los ama...**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	18. Juntos

_**CAPITULO 18**_

_**JUNTOS**_

-hace mucho que no los tenia de frente.

-solo unas semanas padre- se quejo Quinn, estaba sentada junto a Blaine y Charles enfrente, en la misma horrible oficina. Habían pasado ya un mes desde la ultima vez que lo habían visto.

-¿Que hacemos aqui?- pregunto directo Blaine, por la mañana habían recibido el llamado urgente de ir, por lo que nisiquiera despertaron a Rachel o Kurt, sabían que algo malo venía y era mejor que ellos se enteraran lo mas lejano posible.

-chicos, sus familias los necesitan, nosotros ya les dimos la vida, alimento, casa y mucho mas ¿No seria razonable que nos compensaran?

-mi familia jamas vio por mi, solo mi hermano, y aveces solo cuando no perdía nada , mi madre- defendió Blaine

-tu eres mi padre ¿Como puedes decir eso si nisiquiera sabes cuando nací?

-necesitamos ayuda económica- siguió Charles sin escucharlos -necesitamos que ustedes se casen y unan ambas compañías.

-¿Enserio lo necesitan? ¡Padre tu eres millonario!

-Mi padre igual, ¿Cual es el propósito de todo esto?

-Que después de su boda, después de que estén juntos, los dejare en completa libertad, liberare cargos y los defenderé a toda costa.

-¿Como podríamos creerle?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-porque yo si cumplo mis promesas- una sonrisa malévola se asomó por su grueso rostro, se levanto y camino a la puerta, la abrió, y por esta entro el pequeño niño, con lentos pasos, Blaine se levanto al instante, se miraron unos segundos para después correr mutuamente y abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas.

-estas bien...- lloro sosteniéndolo firmemente -estas conmigo.

-lo estoy- expreso él -perdón por meterte en tantos problemas- se limpio las lagrimas.

-no te preocupes hijo- lo separó para mirarlo a los ojos, levantando su barbilla -no dejare que nada te pase- Sergio sonrió y asintió, y sin avisar volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos.

-bueno, la única forma de que le garantices eso es casarte con mi hija- Charles volvió a sentarse, Blaine lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo, intercambio miradas con Quinn, la que se notaba en pánico.

-tu sabes que estoy comprometido ¿Porque haces esto?- Blaine tomo la mano de Sergio -quiero vivir mi vida con el.

-puedes rechazar lo del matrimonio y listo, casate con tu amado, tengan a Sergio y vivan siempre huyendo de la policía, en prisión y torturados ¿Esa es la vida que quieres para ti Blaine? ¿Para tu hijo... para Kurt?- y aunque su alma quisiera derrumbarse, se mantuvo fuerte, aunque quería llorar por piedad, debía fingir que soportaba mas que esto.

-fui el primero que se dio cuenta que Kurt perdió la memoria.

-no lo entiendo Elliot, le dispararon ¿Y sigue vivo?

-de hecho Seb, se interpuso entre la bala para Blaine, y solo se daño la cabeza, pasado el tiempo recupero la memoria y tambien la movilidad total de su cuerpo- dijo Elliot algo confundido, mientras recordaba con exactitud como fueron las cosas, mientras tanto Smythe solo miraba sus increíbles ojos un poco delineados.

-¿Es un buen amigo tuyo, no?- preguntó el castaño -Kurt - aclaro.

-es mi mejor amigo de hecho...- Elliot junto sus manos, solía hacerlo cuando no sabia que decir, algo que le parecía tierno a Sebastian -¿Ustedes tuvieron un pasado dificil juntos?

-algo asi... Mas bien con Blaine y eso lo incluyó directamente.

-ya veo... Es que Kurt, te lo digo en confianza, se opone a nuestra relación

-el solo quiere protegerte- tomo la mano de Elliot, de la cual sintió un toque eléctrico llegar a su corazón, y sabiendo que Kurt tenía razón en que no quería que estuviera con Elliot -aunque quizá lo haga mal.

-te quiero demasiado Seb- soltó sin aun tener el valor de decir las dos palabras -te quiero...

-yo tambien, muchísimo- y por primera vez en su vida no estaba mintiendo con respecto a sus sentimientos, llevaba unos dias conociendo a este chico pero algo le decía que lo recordaba de algo. Se repitia a si mismo lo que decía a Blaine hace años atrás, el amor no existe, solo el placer... Y ahora algo le hacia dudar de esas palabras, se estaba enamorando... Pero esta vez enserio, ¿Seria este el amor del que todos hablan? ¿El amor por el que Blaine lo dejo? ¿Elliot era su mitad? -muchísimo...- el salio con la condición que culpar a Blaine de sus delitos ¿Aun podía hacerlo sin dañar a Elliot? ¿Era él mas importante que la fortuna que recibiría, que su libertad?¿Estaba bien estar juntos?

-¡Blaine! Por fin llegaron- grito Rachel -llevamos prisa, y lo saben- dijo poniéndose su abrigo -¡Kurt, llegaron!- detrás de ellos apareció Sergio, que al instante tomo la mano de su padre -Sergio, pequeño, estas aqui- se alegro y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

-¡Sergio!- tambien grito Kurt y corrió a abrazarlo -por fin lo logramos, estas con nosotros.

-bueno, vámonos, que es mi boda - y Quinn hablaba, de que ya partían a su propia boda, se casaría con Puck, al menos una ceremonia y no por el civil, ya había pasado un tiempo y no sabían precisamente que hacer con respecto al asunto de Charles, al cual habían visto en la mañana. La boda seria en Ohio.

Sergio se adelantó para estar junto a las chicas, dejando a Kurt y Blaine detras

-¿Que les dijo?- pregunto Kurt ya sabiendo que llegaban malas noticias.

-lo que sospechábamos, lo que te dije cariño...

-hey, no te desanimes... Estábamos preparados para esto.

-¡Pero no crei que fuera tan difícil!- trato de bajar la voz cuando se dio cuenta que llamo un poco la atención -tenía la esperanza de que no me obligara a casarme con Quinn, tenia la esperanza de que por fin pudiéramos tener una vida tranquila, la tenia...

-Blaine...- seco una lágrima con su mano, dejándola en la mejilla de este -hemos pasado por cosas mucho mas difíciles, una boda podremos superarla, juntos ¿Si? Te amo Anderson- sonrió y se recargo en su pecho, hallando tranquilidad en el palpitar de su corazon -si Quinn puede casarse ¿Porque nosotros no?

-firme aqui- y asi lo hizo ella

-firme aqui- y asi lo hizo el

-listo, los declaró oficialmente divorciados, son libres del lazo conyugal- el hombre recogió los papeles, los introdujo en su maletín y se retiro del hogar de los Anderson.

-estamos divorciados ahora, ¿Te sientes libre? Ya no estamos juntos

-aun en estas circunstancias no dejas de ser el mismo inútil Bruce de siempre- Elaine tomo la maleta que ya tenia preparada y camino a la puerta

\- alguna vez dijiste amarme- menciono mientras la puerta ya se abría.

-tu tambien... Y nunca mas me lo volviste a decir, ni a mi ni a tus increíbles hijos.

-¿Hablas de Cooper? Blaine es un fracasado, no se porque mi madre lo quería, antes de que dejara la casa.

-Blaine te ama... Y estas arruinando su vida con esta boda obligatoria, ¿No te das cuenta de que te perdonaria por todo si solo lo dejas casarse con Kurt?- mas molesta que nunca cerro la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, dejando ahora a Bruce Anderson solo.

La chica morena cepillaba su cabello, pintaba sus labios y pestañas, como si estar en ese terrible lugar fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Aveces se preguntaba si aceptar trabajar para Charles había sido bueno o malo, por un lado Kurt estaría en prisión ahora, y por el otro Burt estaría vivo... Fue cuando recordó...

-¿Santana López?

-soy yo.

-me presento, soy Charles, escuche que quieres librarte de un tal... Blaine Devon Anderson- dijo leyendo el expediente en sus manos.

-es novio de mi amigo Kurt, se que algo oculta, no le tengo confianza.

-según lo que tengo archivado de el... Ha matado, si, violado, si, robado, si, asaltado, si, secuestrado, si...

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Mi tercer ojo mexicano me lo dijo!- Charles fruncio el ceño -quiero que s aleje de Kurt, no quiero que le haga daño.

-hay que matarlo- comento el hombre como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo.

-No... Se ha ganado mi cariño, tampoco quiero matarlo.

-entonces hay que matar a alguien cercano a Kurt para que piense que fue el y se aleje por culpa. Te garantizo que desaparecerá de tu vida y de la de Mort.

-Kurt- corrigió

-Kurt, ¿Hay alguien a quien podramos matar cercano a Kurt, culpar a Blaine y que nadie sospeche?- Santana sabia a la perfección del estado de Burt, era la única opción.

-su padre...

Si, este recuerdo la torturaba, pero pasado un tiempo, exactamente un año debido a su buena conducta, saldría... Santana estaba en mejor paz que nunca... Y aun mayor porque esa mañana había recibido el mensaje de que Sergio, su amado hijo estaba en libertad.

-esta muy lindo aqui.

-Para ti Marley, en mi caso, creo que falta mas elegancia.

\- Kitty, basta- la defendió Ryder, desde que Jake y Marley habían terminado, ellos habían estado saliendo

-¿Como están chicos?- pregunto Schuester mientras llegaba.

-pues estamos aqui todo el glee club 2013, a excepción de Blaine, Brittany y Sam- contesto Artie.

-¿Y de los graduados?

-en otra mesa, esta Mike, Finn... Solo ellos- Tina decía mientras se asomaba para alcanzarlos a ver.

-hola- saludo Brittany, la mayoría gritaron de felicidad y la abrazaron - Chicos les presento a Dani- dijo tirando de su amiga -Dani, ellos son New Directions.

-un placer- saludo con la mano, ellos respondieron.

-ahi vienen- anuncio Tina, señalando por donde llegaban los cuatro chicos. Dani se tenso, ella estaba detrás de todos sus problemas, Britt le dio apoyo sujetando su mano

Quinn llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de novia, elegante, lindo, modesto y simplemente ella. Puck aun no llegaba, asi que libremente se paseo saludando a los invitados. ¿Esto afectaba en algo a Rachel? Quizá solo era que hoy se reencontraria con Finn y debía contarle todo.

-hola chicos- saludo Blaine primero.

-¡Nos enteramos de que están comprometidos!- anuncio Artie con un grito.

-lo estamos - se sonrojo el castaño -lo estamos- se recargo en él -y aqui tenemos a Sergio...

-¡El dichoso hijo tuyo y de Santana!

-si Kitty, gracias por gritarlo- la sonrisa maliciosa de siempre apareció en el rostro de la chica.

-es mi turno de hablar- Marley se puso de pie -estuvimos hablando, y realmente queremos disculparnos, cuando llego la policía aquel dia de la graduación, y aun en los dias siguientes... Creímos que ambos están culpables- los chicos intercambiaron miradas -y resulto ser Santana, los juzgamos, lo sentimos. Pero ahora sabemos claramente que cumplieron su promesa, no se metieron mas en líos, tomaron el buen camino- todos aplaudieron, a favor de Kurt y Blaine, ellos solo sonrieron fingidamente, con ayuda de Rachel, Brittany y Dani.

-nosotros nos sentaremos en la otra mesa- cambio de tema Kurt

-claro- afirmo Will, y rápido caminaron hasta allá. Comenzaron a saludarse, y al llegar Rachel a Finn, parecían completos desconocidos, la chica solo se sentó junto al hombre alto.

-¿No estaban casados?- y Mike lo pregunto seriamente -¡Al menos un hola chicos! - pero ellos siguieron como si no escucharan.

Paso el tiempo, la cena estaba lista y comieron todos de la exquisita comida, de inmediato después se llevo acabo la ceremonia, Blaine estaba muy feliz por su amigo, después de fracasar en la universidad no se dio por vencido, entro al ejército. Kurt por Quinn, verla después de que creyó que jamas encontraría a alguien con ese vestido blanco... Fue simplemente hermoso. Ambos, sabían que Quinn era en parte culpable de su caos, pero ella estaba igual de asustada que ellos, seguramente cuando su padre se enterara de todo les iria mal, pero hoy era era el dia mas feliz de su vida, y eso nadie se lo podria quitar. Estaba toda la familia de Puck, sin su padre como siempre, de parte de Quinn toda su familia a excepción de Charles. A tal grado de que el lugar estaba lleno. Después de los cursis votos de ambos, del si, del beso y de la marcha para salir, llego el baile, y a este muchos se unieron, Blaine pidio la mano a Kurt para entrar a la pista de baile, este acepto. Mike salio con Tina, pero Rachel y Finn seguían sentados.

-tengo que decirte algo Finn...- la miro sin decir nada -te amo, por eso estamos juntos, te amo, pero aveces los problemas traen mas problemas.

-¿Hablas de que prefieres morir por Kurt y Blaine a nuestra familia?

-son mis amigos, olvida ese tema, jamas los voy a dejar. Como sea, esto es algo diferente y mas serio. Yo estuve con Quinn- tapó su boca de inmediato.

-¿Como que estuviste con Quinn?- pregunto aun sin entender.

-si Finn, eso, no puedo decirte mas... Una noche estuve con Quinn.

-¡¿Me engañaste?!

-¡Callate Finn!

-¿Que me calle? ¡Rachel que te sucede!

-estaba sola, no me apoyas, se que estuvo mal, perdoname- dijo sin poder dejar de llorar.

-No, no... Hiciste mal- se levanto bruscamente.

-¿A donde vas Finn?- limpiaba rápido sus mejillas húmedas.

-no lo se, y seguro no te importa.

-Me importa- intento tomar su brazo pero este lo quito.

-¡Alejate de mi!- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo y salio del salón de bodas.

Rachel, que no se contuvo corrió al baño, no quería pasar mas vergüenza.

-felicidades amigo.

-¡Blainie!- Puck se abalanzo sobre el -no se nada de ti desde hace un poco de tiempo.

-estoy igual ¿Como te sientes?

-como en un cuento de hadas, solo quiero que estemos siempre juntos- Blaine aun no sabia si Puck sabia que de la situación, se entendía que no fuera asi, pero el impacto podría disminuir, no pido simplemente llegar y decir "hola, me voy casar con tu enamorada, con quien te casaste antes" y esto hacia pensar a Blaine... ¿Que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera enamorado de Kurt? ¿Si mejor se hubiera enamorado de la rubia capitana de las porristas? Todo seria mas sencillo.

-me imagino, te deseo lo mejor- y enserio lo quería.

-gracias- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- Rachel se apresuro a guardar sus pañuelos y secarse.

-si, si- se volteo a Kurt y fingió estar normal.

-eres una increíble actriz, pero a mi no,puedes engañarme, estamos como,unidos, juntos en estas circunstancias- le acomodo un mechón de cabello que había caído enfrente de su rostro -¿Le dijiste a Finn, cierto?- Rachel bajo la mirada -¿Que dijo?

-en resumen que era una tonta y que me alejara de el.

-bueno, no fue tan malo.

-¿Como dices?

-quizá nuestras parejas nos han engañado de forma diferente, pero se lo que es la traición. Cuando me enteré de la persona que era Blaine... ¿Recuerdas como reaccione? Lo golpee, rompí la cadena, le grite que nunca se atreviera a volverse a acercar, creía odiarlo. Con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de que todo se perdona, si hay amor. Entre tu y Finn hay amor, lo se, esta molesto y no reaccionó tan mal como creía.

-¿Y porque Noah no se molesto? Ellos hasta se están casando.

-no estaban precisamente juntos, tu y Finn están casados hermosa.

-tienes razon- limpio su nariz con otro pedazo de papel -tengo que esperar a que se calle y entonces desafiarlo, estoy mal, y el tambien.

-ve en contra de la gravedad...

-¿Defying gravity?- ambos rieron.

-It's time to try defying gravity.

Pasada la fiesta, llena de canciones y risas, Puck y Quinn se tuvieron que separar de nuevo, dolia, pero hasta que cada quien resolviera sus problemas no podrían estar mas juntos... Juntos de lo que ya estaban. Blaine, que le tomo por sorpresa que tan pronto se hubiera divorciado su madre y que ya no se hallara en Ohio, se quedo en casa de Kurt, donde solo estaba Carole, y acompañándola su mejor amiga Cassie. Sergio había aceptado y mas que nada querido ir a dormir con Rachel, ademas los padres de esta lo tratarían muy bien.

-no gracias mama, ya comimos demasiado alla- respondió Kurt ante Carole que se ofreció a prepararles una cena -creo que mejor iremos a dormir.

-hasta mañana- se despidió cordialmente Blaine besándole la mano, y lo mismo hizo con su amiga. Los chicos bajaron las escaleras, hasta llegar al cuarto de este.

-han aseado mientras no estoy aqui- encendió la luz -esta todo igual a como cuando me fui.

-me sorprende que tan si quiera siga existiendo. Creo que mi cuarto de inmediato en cuanto me fui lo hicieron oficina- Kurt lo miro con una sonrisa.

-amo tus dramas- lo abrazo rodeando con sus brazos su cuello -amo como te haces la víctima cuando eres la persona mas valiente que conozco.

-creo que es lo que mas odio de mi...

-entonces es amor verdadero, amo tus imperfecciones.

-¿Asi como yo amo la forma en que tu voz se pone aguda cuando te emocionas o enojas?- Kurt giro los ojos, Blaine coloco ambas manos en la cintura del castaño.

-ni lo menciones, lo odio.

-eres tan tierno, me dan ganas de abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir, como a un pequeño panda.

-¿Me comparas con un panda?

-¿Que? Son lindos...

-yo seré el creativo de la relacion.

-dame un ejemplo de lo creativo que eres entonces.

-puedo decirte ahora e improvisadamente...

Blaine Anderson,

Tu que me permitiste amarte,

Que llegaste a mi corazón,

Todos mis sueños entregarte,

Eres el todo de mi canción.

Tus ojos miel cautivadores,

Son como la fuente de mi aliento,

Son el motivo de mis amores,

Serás el único en mu vida... Lo prometo.

-Kurt...- Blaine se abrazo lo mas fuerte posible de él- te amo, te amo, maldita sea TE AMO CON TODA MI ALMA. No tienes idea cuanto te necesito, lo que siento con verte, con tocarte... Lo afortunado que me siento de que me permitas estar en tu vida.

-yo tambien Blaine, y nada nos separara, lo haremos juntos...

-juntos- afirmo Blaine.

_**Estemos juntos Klainers cx lo hice con amor, da like y comenta, que crees que pasara? *0***_

_**SPOILERS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**_

_*** era momento de afrontar la realidad, Quinn y Blaine se casarían como debía ser**_

_***Debemos olvidarnos de que nos amamos, dejarnos en el abandono**_

_***-alejate de mi...- se notaba grandemente devastado -¡Alejate y no vuelvas!- corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, lejos de aquel que decía amar hace unos minutos.**_

_***-¿Estas diciendo que deberíamos terminar?**_

_**-Te amo Blaine, Te amo con todo mi corazón, pero...**_

_***-solo llévenme de una vez ¡Ahora! Entréguenme a la policia. No quiero herir a mas gente-**_

_**los ama... Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	19. Diferente

_**CAPITULO 19**_

_**Diferente**_

-¿Porque estoy yo aqui Blaine?- susurro Kurt

-no lo se, al principio crei que nos había citado porque descubrió de la boda de Quinn y Puck, pero a ella no le dijo nada, me dijo que te trajera a ti.

-estoy arto de esta maldita oficina.

-yo tambien- de inmediato se escucho que la puerta se abría, Blaine tomo las manos de Kurt entre las suyas.

-vaya, vaya, vaya... La feliz pareja- ninguno de los chicos devolvió un gesto, palabra, señal -se ven tan horrendos juntos- dijo tiernamente -se preguntaran que hacen aqui, pues, les tengo una misión.

-¡No!- Blaine se puso de pie molesto -no mas de tus misiones, dijiste que si me casaba con Quinn nos dejarias libres ¡Dejamos ya!- Kurt se levanto y tranquilizó a Blaine diciéndole algo al oído, aun furioso tomo lugar.

-¿Ahora de que hablas?- pregunto Kurt conteniéndose.

-¿Quieren que su amiga Santana salga de prisión no? Si me entregan a un tal Sebastian Smythe... Ella es libre

-¿Y para que quiere a Sebastian?- Kurt lo había visto constantemente con Elliot y no lo soportaba.

-es un gran arma, podre ganar mucho dinero con el.

-a usted lo único que le importa es el dinero- regaño Blaine -hay cosas mas importantes.

-¿Como que?

-la vida, la familia, la salud, los amigos, la educación, el amor.

-eso no existe para mi.

-¿Porque?- Kurt se levanto y dio un paso -¿Te hicieron mucho daño?- Charles guardo silencio.

-salgan de aquí ¡Salgan!- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-se lo que es sufrir por amor- continuo Kurt -Blaine me hizo mucho daño debido a sus mentiras, no tiene idea, lo llegue a odiar, creía odiar el amor, a la propia vida, ya nada tenia sentido. Pero siempre tendrás una segunda oportunidad, no la desperdicies- y sin mas salio, seguido de Blaine.

-¿seguro que aqui es?- pregunto Blaine mientras revisaba el papel en sus manos.

-aqui es- Kurt suspiro -no quiero que Elliot salga herido, no quiero- toco la puerta, esperaron unos segundos.

-¿Quien?- pregunto la voz de adentro.

-Nosotros Sebastian- el joven abrió un poco la puerta.

-¿Que quieren?

-Hablar- contesto Kurt con los brazos cruzados, Sebastian bacilo pero al final abrió, estos pasaron, su casa era bastante sencilla, solo un comedor cocina, al fondo una puerta que parecía dar al baño, y unas escaleras baratas que daban a su cuarto, del que se podía ver todo desde la mesa,

-¿De que quieren hablar?

-dinos la verdad. ¿Porque saliste de prisión?

-ya que nuestro caso era similar, prometi ser bueno... O me dieron otra opción... Comprobar que Blaine mato a esa persona en la boda de la enana, pero no puedo hacerlo, ya que fue Kurt.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto furioso.

-Elliot me lo dijo- Kurt apretó sus manos, con todas sus fuerzas golpeo la pared.

-¡Deja en paz a Elliot! ¡Alejate de el!

-¿Porque? He cambiado y Elliot es parte de ese cambio.

-¿Sabes que es lo que se? Que eres perverso y eso jamas va a cambiar- Sebastian y Kurt poco a poco se acercaban mas el uno al otro -no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver.

-pero yo lo quiero, no me iré.

-tu dijiste quererme- se metió Blaine -demonios, dijiste amarme.

-eso no es verdad, yo todo el tiempo te dije que el amor no existía, que todo era sexo.

-¡Elliot es virgen!- siguió alterado Kurt -¡No lo habían besado antes de que tu lo hicieras hace unos dias! Sus padres se acaban de divorciar, esta expuesto y débil ¿Enserio crees que tu que estas tan acostumbrado a follarte a todo al que conoces podría soportar estar con alguien tan reservado como el? A mi realmente me importa, y si, puede ser que hayas cambiado y que te estes enamorando, pero por mas que quieras dejar de ser la perra que eres, no lo lograrás, lo terminaras lastimando- Kurt lo empujo con ambas manos -si realmente lo quieres, dile quien eres y alejate, termina el dolor que le dejaras de una vez. Porque si me entero de que no lo hiciste, nosotros te entregaremos a alguien...- Salio rápido, sus palabras habían terminado, acompañado de Blaine azotaron la puerta. Sebastian, al cual le seguía pareciendo ridículo amar a alguien, se derrumbó en el sueño hecho lagrimas, si el quisiera podía entregar a Kurt y Blaine, sin embargo no era capaz, ya no.

-enserio Quinn ¿No quieres pedir a NYADA?

-las audiciones pasaron Rachel.

-lo se, pero aun podemos conseguirte una, desde que estas aquí por tu padre parece que vas sin rumbo.

-y lamentablemente asi es, dejando de lado a Puck no tengo nada.

-pero Blaine es un gran chico, si fuera hetero, no me niegues que no moririas de estar con alguien como el- Quinn rio.

-si, lo que digas- la puerta se escucho abrirse, ambas tranquilas, pensaron que se trataba de Kurt y Blaine, asi que siguieron cocinando.

-hola- la voz que se escuchaba detrás de Rachel la perturbó, Quinn se dio cuenta de esto asi que fue la primera en contestar.

-hola Finn.

-espero no estar interrumpiendo nada

-¿Quieres dejarlo Finn?- Rachel se giro -Quinn y yo solo somos amigas, somos lo suficientemente maduras como para aclarar lo sucedido y seguir adelante.

-entiende que es difícil perdonarte Rachel, eres grosera e irritante, siempre lo has sido.

-¿Que haces aqui Hudson?- se entrometió la rubia -¿No deberías estar en Canadá? ¿O en tu casa?

-Vine aqui para ayudarlos, me uno a su club de la demencia- ambas lo miraron confundidas -acepto el riesgo para defender a mi hermano y su novio.

-prometido- corrigió Rachel

-¿Eso cuando paso?

-¡No sabes nada de tu hermano!- le siguio regañando

-quiero aclararte Rachel que estoy aquí por Kurt y Blaine, no por ti - salio de la cocina y encendió el televisor, saludo al pequeño niño, a Sergio y comenzó a hablar con el.

-este ya no será mas un lugar tranquilo para mi- comento la castaña observándolo desde lejos.

Estos eran uno de esos momentos en que Kurt recordaba el pasado. Cuando se sentaba a escribir letras para sus canciones, regularmente se basaba en lo que sus amigos le contaban, en la vida de los demás. Pasados solo unos pocos años, tenia una gran historia, conoció al amor de su vida, se enamoro perdidamente y este lo lastimó mas que cualquier otra cosa, se dio cuenta quienes eran sus menores amigos, perdió a su padre, había perdido la memoria, tenia enemigos, había hasta matado a alguien, y actualmente no sabia que depararia el mañana para su relación con Blaine.

Ahora las letras fluían como un rio agitado, todas sus emociones y pensamientos hacían que fuera una tarea sencilla, pero no fácil. Podía hacer rimar, hacer música, y solo escribir, pero hacerlo le recordaba los momentos mas tristes que tenia que sobrevivir, esto era lo difícil. Lo que justo ahora le entristecía, era que su prometido, estaba tambien de cierta forma comprometido con Quinn, lo mas probable era que apesar de toda esta historia nisiquiera terminarán juntos.

Cuando estaba con Blaine, ambos actuaban como si todo estuviera normal, y es que asi se sentía, parecía que estarían juntos en resto de sus vidas. Pero era momento de afrontar la realidad, Quinn y Blaine se casarían como debía ser, por el bien de todos, por el bien de su misma relación. Básicamente todo el dia Kurt se la pasaba llorando, darse por vencido no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado, sin embargo amaba tanto a Blaine como para obligarlo a seguir viviendo con misiones como estas o en prisión. Lo que él no sabia es que Blaine tambien lloraba todo el tiempo, estaba confundido, no podía creer que simplemente todo acabara cuando llegara la boda... En unos dias. Todo aquel amor prohibido de un solo hombre, terminando manchados de sangre, tendría como desenlace la boda de dos miserables almas que jamas estarían con la persona que aman. Este era el fin de la historia y no había nada que hacer para cambiarlo.

Kurt tomo su pluma, y con lagrimas en sus ojos, con un nudo en la garganta, pensando en como pudo haber sido su vida con Blaine, con los hijos que siempre soñaron, con el corazón roto y el alma partida, comenzó a escribir.

"Eres el amor sin mencion,

Tu que me permitiste amarte,

Que llegaste a mi corazón,

Todos mis sueños entregarte,

Eres el todo de mi canción.

Tus ojos miel cautivadores,

Son como la fuente de mi aliento,

Son el motivo de mis amores,

Serás el único en mi vida... Lo prometo.

Sin embargo el destino,

El decidió que no debíamos estar juntos

Hora de alejarnos del camino,

Debemos olvidarnos de que nos amamos,

Dejarnos en el abandono

Tus ojos miel cautivadores,

Son como la fuente de mi aliento,

Son el motivo de mis amores,

Serás el único en mi vida... Lo prometo."

La tinta se esparció y mezclo, la hoja comenzó a romperse, las lagrimas que caían añadían a esta la letra que partiría eternamente sus corazones, ese toque de amor verdadero.

Sebastian no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Kurt "¿Enserio crees que tu que estas tan acostumbrado a follarte a todo al que conoces podría soportar estar con alguien tan reservado como el?" y era verdad, el no soportaria no hacer el amor dentro de poco, quizá hasta podría forzarlo a hacer lo que no quiere, realmente quería a Elliot, no quería herirlo, pero no sabia de lo que era capaz el mismo.

-¿Que tienes Seb?- Elliot le tomo el brazo -dímelo...

-nada cariño, nada- le sonrió, pero era mentira, odiaba mentirle "puede ser que hayas cambiado y que te estes enamorando, pero por mas que quieras dejar de ser la perra que eres" ¿Enserio les había hecho tanto daño?

-te creo, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea- Elliot se recargo en su hombro, su corazón latía mas rápido con esas simples muestras de afecto "si realmente lo quieres, dile quien eres y alejate, termina el dolor que le dejaras de una vez"

-¡Tengo que decirte algo Elliot!- se alejó bruscamente.

-¿Algo malo?- se preocupo.

-si- admitió, dio vueltas y jalo su propio cabello, estaba nervioso -no quiero arruinar lo nuestro, pero es necesario.

-¿De que hablas?

-Elliot... Te quiero como jamas he querido a nadie, te ganaste mi cariño en unas semanas, aun no puedo creer que tu existas... Pero, pero... Yo, yo soy Sebastian Smythe.

-eso lo se- rio nervioso.

-No entiendes, yo he matado gente- Elliot cambio su rostro dramáticamente -he violado, he secuestrado, torturado, y demás atrocidades- comenzó a llorar y no sabia porque -fui amante de solo sexo con Blaine, su líder, lastime a Kurt, estuve en prisión...

-Se... Seba...- apenas pudo responder Elliot -¡Tu eras el líder de Blaine! ¡Aquel malvado que lo forzó a hacer daño a Kurt!

-no lo force totalmente- se defendió, y ver a Elliot llorar, verlo tan triste, tan frágil, fue el peor momento de su vida, estaba devastado...a causa de él -Elliot...- trato de acercársele, pero este solo grito y se alejó -pero después te conocí.

-¿Entonces es cierto aquello de que solo me enamoraste para tener bien vigilado a Kurt?- su voz se cortaba, hablaba sumamente bajo.

-si...- admitió con trabajo -pero después todo cambio- dio un paso enfrente, pero Elliot se alejaba aun mas.

-alejate de mi...- se notaba grandemente devastado -¡Alejate y no vuelvas!- corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, lejos de aquel que decía amar hace unos minutos.

Elaine caminaba por la acera de NY con su gran maleta, había viajado con el propósito de pedir vivir con su hijo y amigos un tiempo. Sin embargo, le seguía dando vergüenza solo pensarlo, debía encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, llevaba horas solo recorriendo las calles de la ciudad en busca de un hotel barato y considerablemente limpio, pero estaba fracasando. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, estaba cansada y arta de tener que sobrevivir asi. De pronto, por andar distraída y leyendo anuncios de ventas de departamentos, choco con un hombre, la hizo caer y su maleta se abrió, se apresuro a recoger sus pertenencias.

-disculpe, disculpe- decía el hombre repetidas veces, cuando Elaine termino le extendió la mano para ayudar a levantarse, ella acepto y se puso de pie.

-no se preocupe, andaba en otro mundo.

-usted no es de aquí.

-no, soy de Ohio, estoy buscando donde quedarme pero no encuentro nada.

-yo rento las habitaciones de mi casa, vera, acabó de divorciarme y necesito un trabajo, por el momento con eso sobrevivo.

-¿Cree que con esto alcance?- le mostró unos billetes.

-claro, hasta sobra, venga, la llevo- Este hombre se ofreció a cargar su equipaje, ella acepto y sonrió -mi nombre es Mark Gilbert.

-Elaine- respondió ella, y caminaron juntos el resto del camino, conversando y dándose cuenta de que eran bastante parecidos.

-luego podemos ir a ver los trajes, yo usaré uno negro, elegante, una flor en el bolsillo, solo eso, a no ser que tu no quieras- Blaine estaba recostado en su cama escribiendo en una libreta, Kurt aplicándose algunas cremas en el tocador.

-me gusta, debes ser tu, yo pienso usar un traje con algún estampado, ni tan discreto ni tan extravagante.

-asi como tu, me gusta- Blaine lo anoto -siguen los recuerdos... Podemos dar solo un detalle, una pequeña escultura de nosotros.

-¿Crees que lo conservarían?- rio Kurt -no creo que quieran tenernos en sus hogares.

-de acuerdo, ¿Entonces zapatos? ¿Tennis?

-yo pensaba en fotografías, unas alocadas,con gorros, gafas, pelucas, ese estilo.

-eres brillante- tambien lo anoto -sigue... Ensayar la marcha nupcial.

-¿Podemos parar esto?- Kurt se levanto y se sentó en la cama -¿Te das cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo? Fingimos que nuestra vida es normal, míranos, planeamos una boda que no se llevara acabo- Blaine se retorció, dejo el cuadernillo y la pluma a un lado.

-Crei que si actuábamos como si nada pasara quizá si podamos, asi como Quinn y Puck, hicieron boda y no están casados.

-¿No es eso mas doloroso? Tener una noche de gloria sabiendo que podría ser la ultima, no poder caminar al altar sin pensar que todo es un chiste, que al final no terminaremos juntos- los ojos de ambos se tornaron rojos -debemos ser maduros y entender que al final no estaremos juntos, pero disfrutaremos como amigos, acostumbrarnos a eso.

-¿Estas diciendo que deberíamos terminar?

-Te amo Blaine, Te amo con todo mi corazón, pero... no quiero terminar contigo, almenos dejar de hacer esto, de darnos falsas ilusiones.

-de acuerdo- Blaine suspiro y seco sus mejillas que ya estaban mojandose por las lagrimas -te amo, no quería este futuro para ti, te mereces cosas mejores, no te frenes por mi, si conoces a alguien que te guste conquistalo y enamorate, casate y ten la familia que mereces.

-¿Estas loco? No lo hare con nadie mas que no seas tu.

-pero Kurt...

-ya hablé, eres mi único, como dice mi ultima canción.

-¿Me compusiste una canción?

-toda mi música es para ti- Kurt se acercó y lo beso lentamente, lo abrazo y Blaine hizo lo mismo, un beso salado, donde las lagrimas de ambos se mezclaban, entendiendo cuanto se necesitaban, cuanto se amarian por siempre, o por el tiempo que mes quedaba juntos.

Estando todos en la sala, observando solo la televisión, Kurt y Blaine perfectamente abrazados en el centro del sofá, a sus lados Quinn y Rachel y en otro pequeño sillón Finn. Este le explicó y pidió disculpas a su hermano primordialmente, pero apesar de eso aun era extraño tenerlo ahi. De pronto tocaron la puerta, Rachel grito en confianza "¿Quien?"

-Kurt, Blaine, ábranme- la voz se Sebastian dejo en shock a todos.

-¿Que hace el aqui?- susurro molesta la misma

-¿Quieren que abra yo?- se ofreció Finn

-no, no, ya voy - Blaine se puso de pie, Kurt lo siguió de inmediato. Dudosamente abrieron. Sebastian lucia fatal, se notaba que acababa de terminar de llorar, tenía ojeras y estaba pálido, su cabello no estaba peinado y solo miraba un punto nulo.

-¿Que te ocurrió?- pregunto Kurt aun observandolo

-me entregó a ustedes. Ahora ustedes entréguenme a aquel que decían. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido, porque jamas dejare de ser la perra que soy.

-en la mañana parecías pensar diferente- Kurt estaba preocupado, algo grave pasaba.

-solo llévenme de una vez ¡Ahora! Entréguenme a la policia. No quiero herir a mas gente- todos estaban confundidos, este no era Sebastian, al menos no el que conocían

-¿Es esto alguna clase de trampa?- Kurt trataba de hallar la respuesta, cuando esta solo era el cambio.

-solo te pido una cosa Kurt...- dio frágiles pasos, casi callendose hasta llegar frente a él -dile a... Dile a Elliot que... Que yo...- tomo una gran bocanada de aire, nunca se esperaba decir estas palabras - lo amo.

_**Ya solo falta el ultimo capitulo! *O* ¿Que tal klainers? ¿Siguen vivos después del capitulo del viernes? 3: yo odio mas a Santana ._. Y ame a Britt xD**_

_**Los ama... Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_


	20. Amor Prohibido De Un solo Hombre

_**CAPITULO 20**_

_**Amor prohibido de un solo hombre**_

-debemos hacerlo.

-se que debemos Blaine, pero apesar de todo no se si esto sea la mejor ¿Que si Sebastian cambio enserio?

-nadie puede tener un cambio tan grande en solo unos dias.

-tu lo tuviste - se quejo el castaño

-pero fue todo un proceso, ademas tu me enamoraste, ese fue el cambio.

-Sebastian dice amar a Elliot ¿Y si tiene razón? Me preocupa hacer algo incorrecto

-Pero Santana será libre ¿No crees que lo merece?

-De acuerdo estoy frente a ustedes asi que seguiré fingiendo que no hablan de mi- Sebastian seguía desanimado, no había hecho ninguna broma o sarcasmo toda la noche, ahora era temprano y habían partido a entregarlo.

-Si Sebastian hubiera querido nos hubiera entregado, podía hacerlo y sin embargo vino de rodillas a nosotros- Blaine estaba apunto de volver a oponerse cuando se abrió la puerta de la oficina, entraron, uno a cada lado del chico alto, y apesar de odiarlo ,algo en Kurt no le dejaba seguir adelante para que Sebastian terminara en prisión.

-¿Que quieren?- se quejo Charles mientras dejaba de lado el libro que estaba leyendo y alzaba la mirada. He aqui frente suyo a Kurt y Blaine llevando con unas esposas a Sebastian -vaya, vaya, asi que lo lograron, han aprendido muchas cosas. Por cierto Blaine ¿Estas emocionado por tu boda de mañana?

-callate- hablo furioso, estaba de un humor terrible.

-como sea, Quinn ya debió partir hoy a nuestra casa, me compre un vestido barato, para lo que alcanzo, pero es lindo.

-usted tiene tanto dinero como para darle lo que deseara, yo en cambio he tenido que conseguir un simple traje.

-¿A quienes invitaras?- El hombre ignoro el comentario de Blaine y seguía como,si esto fuera una conversación familiar cualquiera.

-¿Eso importa? Será el peor dia de mi vida.

-No insultes asi a mi hija.

-No lo hago, quiero mucho a Quinn, bastante, pero no la amo.

-solo denme al chico y váyanse, mañana será un gran dia Blainie, felicidades- Blaine soltó a Sebastian y salio de inmediato, cada que entraba un dolor extremo de cabeza le agitaba, Kurt dio pasos lentos, algo no le permitía salir, no debía dejar a Sebastian, no podía -¿Algo se te olvida Kurt?- se quejo Charles mientras solo lo observaba. Miles de pensamientos y próximas acciones que debería realizar llegaron a la cabeza de este, un debate entre dos partes iguales de su mente decidían entre hacer lo correcto o no, liberar a un culpable o castigarlo.

-Si...- susurro y camino de vuelta -me llevo a Sebastian- Charles frunció el ceño, Sebastian seguia igual de perdido y Blaine corrió hasta él.

-¿Que haces Kurt?- le grito el ojimiel -solo vamonos.

-No, Blaine. Yo te di una segunda oportunidad, nada dice que Sebastian se la merezca menos que tu- Kurt puso sus manos en el escritorio de su aun jefe -me lo llevo- afirmo.

-ya esta aqui, no se lo puede llevar niño- chasqueo los dedos y dos hombres corpulentos entraron, tomaron a Kurt y Blaine por la fuerza y los llevaron fuera del edificio, Kurt gritaba a Sebastian que regresarían, que no lo dejarían, este solo tenía un pequeño resplandor en los ojos de esperanza. Los hecharon de un empujón de la puerta principal y regresaron.

-¿Estas loco? Sabes de lo que es capaz ese hombre y te atreves a retarlo- Blaine gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Pues lo siento! Yo si soy buena persona.

-¿Que estas queriendo decirme?

\- que precisamente estos comportamientos son los que te llevaron a fracasar como persona antes de conocerme- ambos se quedaron callados, Kurt respiro y ya que estaba mas tranquilo continuo - solo imagina que hubiera pasado si jamas te hubiera perdonado, todos merecen ser perdonados no importa que hallan hecho.

-es solo que... Esos hombres son agresivos, no quiero que te hagan daño.

-No lo haran- Kurt tomo entre sus manos las de Blaine -estamos juntos contra el mundo ¿No?- Blaine asintió y se apresuro a abrazarlo, esta vez estaba listo para prepararse para su boda... Una que no seria con Kurt.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntaba Rachel probandose el vestido.

-da igual Rachel, serás dama de honor de la boda menos deseada de todos los tiempos- Quinn arrojo su bolso al suelo, ella tambien estaba molesta y las horas corrían rápido.

-solo quiero animarte amiga.

-lo se, pero duele pensar en eso... No quiero Rachel, no quiero.

-solo piensa que al final, seguramente todo se solucionara, lo presiento.

-no lo creo, ya es mañana y mi alma se quiere ir.

-no digas eso, aun hay esperanza. Ademas, no creo que sea la peor boda de todos los tiempos, almenos tu y Blaine se adoran. Hay gente halla afuera que se casa con sus violadores, con sus propios padres, con la persona que mas odian. Tu caso no es el peor, asi que hay solución.- Quinn sonrió un poco y trato de contener las lagrimas que ya iban a salir por sus ojos.

-Gracias... Gracias- analizo un poco las cosas y era cierto -te ves hermosa Rachel- admitió al final, se había probado un vestido rosa sin mangas y falda a la rodilla.

-yo opino lo mismo- Finn apareció de un costado de los probadores.

-Finn ¿Que haces aquí? Te podrían sacar a patadas y llamarte acosador- Quinn miro hacia diferentes partes para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie mas.

-era necesario que viniera. Rachel hoy estuve pensando... Y perdoname, soy un tonto- ella se cruzo de brazos, que Finn la ignorara por completo le dolia - debí estar agradecido de estar casado con alguien tan fuerte y valiente, con alguien que ama tanto a sus amigos que lo entrega todo... Y es ahi cuando me pregunto, cuanto seria entonces capaz de dar por mi - Finn se acerco unos pasos mas, Quinn al darse cuenta de la situación, salio discretamente del lugar -ver que tu y Quinn ya solucionaron las cosas para que todo continúe normal apesar de que saben que hicieron lo que hicieron, y después de hablar con Noah... El me dijo que perdono a Quinn porque gusto en ese momento nisiquiera sabia si estaban juntos, estaban bastante distanciados y no tenían comunicación. Tu y yo... Estamos casados.

-lo se, no tengo justificación, solo perdoname... Te extraño.

-Estamos casados, sin embargo, parecía que ni siquiera eramos pareja, no teníamos comunicación, te estaba hiriendo. Ahora he aceptado que yo fui el que comenzó con este error. Lo siento- tomo las manos de la castaña-perdoname, perdoname- Rachel miraba sus manos de nuevo unidas, después de todo este tiempo había hasta creído que se acercaba el divorcio.

-Finn... Prometimos que Finchel seria eterno ¿No?- Rachel sonrió mordiendo sus labios y Finn la tomo de la cintura y la levanto dándole una vuelta.

-Gracias, gracias- Finn la abrazo fuerte y acarició su cabello -gracias...

-¿Estas listo Blaine?- pregunto Kurt mientras se colocaba el pasa montañas en la cabeza.

-Kurt, no es como si nadie supiera que nosotros lo raptamos

-Charles lo sabe, pero mis fans no, no quiero que se creen una mala reputación mia con una nota en las noticias acerca de esto- Kurt entrego un pasa montañas a Blaine, este lo miro y luego se lo coloco -ahora repasemos, tu hablarás con el guardia, primero siendo tu- dijo señalando para que se retirara la prenda -le diras que tienes dudas acerca de la boda, mientras tanto yo entrare por atrás y buscaré a Sebastian, cuando lo encuentre saldremos por el mismo lugar por el que entre y te llamaré, estaremos afuera y libres.

-perdoname, pero es un plan ridículo Kurt ¿Enserio crees que no hay mas guardias dentro? Y no se porque hacemos esto, gracias a Sebastian tenemos la mayoría de los problemas que tenemos.

-¿Vas a contra decirme?

-hablas como si fueras mi esposo- ambos se miraron con lastima ante las sin pensadas palabras de Blaine -lo siento...- susurro con pesadez.

-como me gustaría que eso fuera posible- Blaine quería animar a Kurt, pero no supo como, no tenia palabras alentadoras, se sentía igual de miserable. Esta vez no era posible el algún dia, lo lograremos, nada, porque se casaría en unas horas.

-hagámoslo- Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y le sonrió -salvemos a la suricata- Kurt rio, ese siempre había sido el apodo con el que lo llamaba.

Blaine camino normal hasta la entrada del edificio, en esta como era de esperarse estaba el guardia, aclaro su garganta y comenzó -Hola ¿Esta Charles?- el oficial, que ya conocía a Blaine negó con la cabeza, mientras tanto y detrás de la construcción, Kurt entraba por la puerta trasera, con el mayor sigilo posible, ya que apesar de ser nueva york, esta zona era bastante silenciosa y cualquier sonido podía despertar la curiosidad de que algo estaba pasando -tenia algunas dudas sobre la boda de mañana- con una pequeña linterna, Kurt alumbraba su paso, llevaba (y como nunca se imagino) una pistola en sus manos, manteniéndola baja y alerta al peligro, debido a la situación de Sergio, sabia que Charles tenia a sus empleados encerrados por la noche en una habitación dentro de su oficina.

-¿Enserio Anderson? Ya es media noche, ve y duerme, mañana podrás preguntarle temprano- Kurt abrió la manija de su oficina lentamente, cuando de pronto escucho pasos y voces conversando cerca, se puso nervioso y se bloqueo unos segundos, pero de pronto se introdujo y cerro la puerta, escuchando como pasaban por justo afuera, dio un suspiro de alivio cuando estas se alejaron.

-tiene que ser ahora, mañana no puedo, porfavor oficial solo déjeme entrar para hablar con Charles- busco en el escritorio las llaves que abrirían la puerta, reviso en cada cajón y debajo de los papeles, cuando las hallo se apresuro a buscar la que entrara en la cerradura, no fue muy dificil, la giro y la puerta abrió al empujarla un poco, encendió la luz y logro ver a Sebastian, solo, recostado en una cama (si asi se le podía llamar) corrió hasta él y lo movió un poco. El otro chico se despertó bruscamente y tallo sus ojos, al ver a Kurt quiso preguntarle que sucedía, pero Kurt solo tomo su mano y lo saco de esa habitación, sabia que lo estaban rescatando, pero no sabia el porque.

-de acuerdo, entre, no esta en su oficina, esta en la habitación donde duerme.

-¿Podría decirme donde esta?- suplico Blaine al guardia, este se molesto pero al final accedió. Kurt cerro la puerta y estaba apunto de dejar las llaves donde las había encontrado, pero torpemente estas calleron, haciendo resonar el golpe entre ellas como un gran cañón que evidenciaba su estancia en el lugar. Se mantuvieron estáticos, y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que escucharan pasos acercarse, se ocultaron bajo el escritorio, tratando de no moverse y contener la respiración.

-¿Quien anda ahi?- se oyó gritar Charles -¡Seas quien seas te voy a matar!- el corazón de Kurt comenzó a palpitar fuertemente, estaba perdido, con el simple hecho de que entrara y encendiera la luz podría verlos, estaba sudando y sentía su piel fria . Sebastian estaba como perdido, ido y en su propio mundo, pero esto no quitaba la preocupación y dolor de cabeza. Se abrió la puerta, todo seguía oscuro, sus pasos hacían un leve eco que peturbaba la consciencia de ambos chicos. Encendió la luz y verse iluminar el suelo fue como una de las peores cosas que habían visto en su vida.

-¡Charles!- grito Blaine antes de que el hombre lograra ver algo -fui yo quien hizo ruido, lo siento.

-Blaine ¿Que haces aquí?

-tengo una duda, de la boda- Blaine hizo una señal con mano que le indicaba a ambos que salieran por detrás de ellos, ambos entendieron y se levantaron lo mas suave posible.

-¿Qué quieres? Habla rápido que tengo dolor de cabeza y sueño- esto era evidente por las grandes ojeras, se veía en definitiva ebrio. Kurt y Sebastian daban rápidos y muy silenciosos pasos, como sabiendo que si dejaran caer un poco su peso se quebraría el mundo.

-Yo.. Quería...- trataba de ignorar por completo que la vida de Kurt estaba en riesgo -pedirle que fue el padrino de los anillos.

-¿Que? ¿Porque querría serlo?- estaban justo detrás de ellos , casi aguantando la respiración.

-¿Aun que hacemos cada cosa que pide no seria capaz de hacer esto pro nosotros... Por su hija?- Charles gruño y dio un resoplido golpeando el suelo con un pie, justo cuando ambos habían terminado de pasar, y salieron con pasos rápidos fuera del lugar.

-lo pensaré.

Cuando ya estaban fuera, Kurt y Sebastian corrieron aun un tramo mas para alejarse. Cuando se detuvieron ambos tomaron aire e hicieron a su corazón descansar un poco.

-¿Porque?- cuestiono Sebastian. Kurt lo miro fijamente, se colocó frente a el, muy cerca y tomándole las manos.

-porque creo en el cambio- suspiro y negó con la cabeza -creo en tu cambio.

-pues... Gracias, enserio.

-solo tengo una pregunta- Sebastian lo miro esperándola -¿Que es Elliot para ti?- y el rostro horrible de Sebastian se alivio de pronto, sus ojos brillaron y lo regresaron a la vida. Trato de articular una palabra, pero fue imposible, Kurt rio -a eso me refiero, es lo que yo siento cuando dicen Blaine.

-¿Entonces me crees en que amo a Elliot?

-Bueno, Elliot tambien te ama, asi que solo es cuestión de arreglar las cosas.

-jamas me perdonara.

-hablas como si no supieras mi historia con Blaine, el me engaño a mi, y miramos ahora... Enamorados, pero no juntos...- Kurt se agachó y se alejo un poco -lo siento, creo que eso no ayudo.

-perdón, fui uno de los responsables de lo que pasaron, si no es que el mayor de ellos, perdón, perdón, perdon- repitió una y otra vez.

-descuida- le tranquilizó Kurt -solo hay que asegurarnos de que todo salga bien entre ustedes dos.

-No lo se, llevábamos solo unas pocas semanas conociendonos, ¿Y si Elliot no me ama tanto como yo a el?

-Enserio, eso no tienes porque pensarlo. El ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace un año - Sebastian frunció el ceño- si, asistía a Dalton y estaba contigo en los warblers, eras su amor platónico. Ahora imagina que después de no verte en meses de pronto aparezcas en su apartamento en NY- Sebastian no podía borrar la sonrisa e su rostro, sentía un pequeño toque de electricidad correr por su cuerpo.

-no tenia idea, ¿Puedes creerlo? A un chico que seguro vi mas de una ocacion seria el amor de mi vida...

-el amor viene de quien menos lo esperas- Sebastian, no se pudo contener y abrazo con fuerza a Kurt.

-eres el mejor, ya veo porque fuiste el crush de Elliott un tiempo- Kurt confundido rio, Sebastian solo lo sostuvo con fuerza.

-¡Kurt!- ambos voltearon a donde venia la voz, he aquí Blaine, de pie mirándolos desde lejos, se alejaron un poco el uno del otro y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que Blaine se acercara corriendo, y apartándose Kurt de Sebastian tambien se encaminó hacia el ojimiel, hasta el punto en ya estaban de frente, Blaine beso a Kurt rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura, Kurt rodeo su cuello y se mantuvieron asi un tiempo -Dios Kurt, por unos momentos pensé que te perdería.

-¿Pero resulto o no?- Kurt se acerco y movió de lado a lado su cabeza para hacer rozar sus narices, lo que hizo florecer la felicidad del otro.

-funciono- confirmo, y lo abrazo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt. Sebastian los observaba desde donde se encontraba, y con solo verlos sentía un latir fuerte en el corazón, era simplemente el hecho de ver a dos personas tan enamoradas y necesitadas por la otra, fue ahi cuando decidió, se aseguraría de que la boda del dia siguiente no se llevara acabo.

-y pensar que la ultima vez que te vi con ese vestido era para nuestra boda- Quinn volteo y frente a ella se hallaba Puck, observándola desde la puerta -te ves hermosa- y no era mentira, su cabello suelto y lacio, maquillada ligeramente como siempre.

-crei que no vendrías- sonrió, y dejo ver sus blancos dientes.

-no lo iba a hacer, pero luego me resulto egoísta - camino hasta ella y planto un pequeño beso en sus labios -serás una esposa grandiosa.

-lo se, pero me hubiera gustado que fuera contigo.

-a mi tambien, pero ambos sabemos que es tu deber, y estoy orgulloso de ti por seguirlo.

-sigo teniendo la esperanza de que halla un cambio.

-yo no tengo esperanza...- Quinn se desconcertó -yo creo en ese cambio- ambos rieron muy ligeramente.

-¿No le tendrás rencor a Blaine por esto o si?

-No, para nada, seguro ellos están igual que nosotros... O peor.

-Si, ya que habían logrado estar juntos, llegan y les arrebatan la felicidad- Quinn mordió sus labios -simplemente no creo que esto este pasando- su rostro se comenzó a tornar rojo, y al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a llorar, y de inmediato Puck la abrazo para consolarla, susurrándole que todo estaría bien.

Kurt se encontraba en la sala, caminando de un lado a otro, sentía su cabeza explotar y su estomago hecho un nudo, sus dientes chocaban contra si y mordía sus uñas, pero mas que nada sentía como su corazón se hacia mas y mas pequeño, como apunto de desaparecer. Llevaba puesto un simple traje negro, sin nada especial, nada Kurt , no tenia el animo para tan siquiera verse bien, no le importaban las ojeras de su rostro, la palidez de su cuerpo.

De pronto se ollo la cortina abrirse, y de aquí saliendo a un elegante Blaine con su traje negro, una flor blanca en el bolsillo, bien peinado y aseado, zapatos pulidos, bien arreglado.

-wow...- Kurt sonrió y camino hasta el.

-¿Te gusta?

-Eres, eres perfecto, te ves como el hombre mas guapo que podría existir en este mundo- suspiro antes de poder seguir -un novio perfecto.

-porfavor ya no lo digas- suplico dándose vuelta -no me quiero casar Kurt, no quiero ¡No puedo!- grito.

-debes hacerlo.

-No, no... ¡Escapemos!

-¿Que?- Kurt lo seguía mientras avanzaba desesperado por el apartamento.

-si, anda, haz tus maletas- se acerco al closet y saco ropa arrojandola a la cama -aun hay tiempo, compremos boletos de avión a un país lejano, el mas desconocido del mundo. Después despareceremos, nos seré mas Blaine, me llamaré Christopher, tu puedes llamarte Darren. Si, si, nos casaremos y tendremos hijos, como siempre lo soñamos- corrió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador -tambien necesitaremos comida, y dinero, de nuestros ahorros.

-Blaine- lo llamo Kurt

-¿Si Darren?- pregunto el ojimiel cansado de hablar tan rápido y moverse sin sentido.

-No hay ningún Darren, ven aqui- le regañó, Blaine se acerco apenado.

-lo siento... Es que... Es que...- su voz comenzó a cortarse y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, Kurt se apresuro y lo abrazo, Blaine se desahogo y comenzó a llorar, dejando húmedo el saco del castaño, y Kurt al no soportar la misma sensación, tambien se dejo llevar y lloro, dejando caer lagrimas de dolor, de vana esperanza, de mitos aquellos que decían que el amor siempre triunfa, de cuentos donde se finaliza con un felices para siempre, de películas y series en donde hay un final feliz.

-me encantaría escapar contigo, y tener nuestra familia- dijo Kurt cuando por fin pudo pronunciar palabra -te amo Blaine y siempre voy a querer eso para nosotros. Pero ¿No crees que es injusto dejar aqui a los demás? Charles se desquitaria de una forma horrible a Quinn, imagina que le haría a Rachel, Finn, a todos, cuando ellos estan sacrificándose justo ahora de una manera magnifica por ayudarnos ¿Es malo o no? Y no podemos irnos todos juntos, nos encontraria- Kurt seco con sus manos las mejillas de Blaine -¿Entiendes porque debemos hacer esto no?- y de inmediato limpio una de las lagrimas que apenas empezaba su recorrido con un beso.

-si, lo entiendo...- suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse - ¿Te das cuenta de que son nuestras ultimas horas comprometidos?- dijo al ver el anillo de Kurt en su mano.

-Jamas me voy a quitar este anillo- dijo al verlo y extendiendo la palma de su mano frente a su rostro.

-Kurt...-protesto Blaine

-este anillo según lo que me dijiste al pedirme matrimonio, simboliza tu amor por mi, tu eterno deseo de casarte conmigo.

-¿Entonces? Solo herirá verlo.

-¿Quien dice que Charles el dia de mañana ya no tenga el poder sobre ustedes y sean libres? Aun hay ese granito de esperanza que compensa que use este anillo- Kurt tomo una de las manos de Blaine y la coloco en su corazón -¿Sientes eso? Es mi corazón latir, latir por ti - Blaine sonrió ligeramente -jamas dejare de estar comprometido contigo- ahora eran las lagrimas de Kurt las que volvían a caer -creo en el cambio- añadió antes de besarlo con intensidad, con amor.

-¿Quien?- pregunto Elliot cuando llamaron a su puerta -¿Quien?- pero recibió como respuesta otro tocar, se apresuro a ir alla, vio por el orificio para ver de quien se trataba, y a diferencia de la ultima vez ahora lo invadió la tristeza, el enojo y el rencor, asi que solo se alejó y se recostó en su cama, no había dormido nada la noche anterior.

-¡Elliot!- grito Sebastian -¡Abre!- pero Elliot solo cerro los ojos -¡Perdón! Enserio, perdón por todo, por engañarte, por tratarte asi. Te necesito, te ha convertido en lo mejor que me ha pasado, solo escuchame y créeme cuando te digo... Cuando te digo que te amo con toda mi alma- lagrimas empezaron a recorrer el rostro de Elliot, pero se resistía a abrir -Elliot...- siguió suplicando Sebastian, y se tiro al suelo -te amo...- trato de tranquilizarse y recordar lo que le dijo Kurt... Kurt- sabes, si quieres no me perdones, pero ayúdame. Debemos evitar que la boda de Quinn y Blaine se lleve acabo, ayúdame, hay que impedir que se casen y asi Kurt y Blaine puedan estar juntos. Después de eso tu puedes escoger entre que sigamos juntos, solo seamos amigos, o que me aleje de tu vida, y lo hare, pero hagamos esto... Por ellos- Elliot, aun lleno de tristeza, se arreglo un poco, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-lo hare, por ellos- dijo, y ver lo frágil que se veía Sebastian le hizo sumirse, pero se mantuvo fuerte y camino por el pasillo, el otro lo siguió.

La iglesia comenzó a llenarse, para ser planeada en tan poco tiempo el lugar lucía magnífico, repleto de personas que ninguno de los novios conocía, comenzaban a despejar el camino para que pudieran pasar al altar sin problemas. Kurt y Blaine habían llegado hace ya tiempo, y no hacían mas que estar sentados uno alado del otro, observando lo que sucedía y dándose apoyo aveces tomando sus manos, u otras solo mirándose. Ya lo habían acordado antes, Kurt se iría apenas la ceremonia empezara, sabían que no podrían seguir adelante si estaban juntos. El momento había llegado y llamaron a Blaine para que tomara su lugar, dio un fuerte suspiro y se levanto de la banca del jardín donde estaban sentados, se despidió de Kurt con un muy dulce beso. Entro al edificio y se coloco frente a todos, gente de negocios y ricos principalmente, los miro a todos con lastima, ¿Como podían ellos solo casarse para tener mas dinero?

Esa canción comenzó a escucharse...

Quinn entro con un ramo en las manos, un rostro serio y triste, que no anhelaba mas que irse. Siguió adelante, caminaba hacia Blaine. Kurt, aun sentado jugaba con sus manos, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y labios, la melodía penetraba en su cabeza hasta querer explotar. La hora había llegado. Quinn llego hasta Blaine y miro el suelo, seguido de esto tomaron asiento en las dos sillas correspondientes.

-¡Dani! ¡Dani!- Sebastian tocaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. La chica apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Elliot? ¿Qué ocurre ?- pregunto confundida, pues no sabia quien era el otro sujeto.

-Dani, tu y Britt deben ayudarnos, no podemos permitir que Blaine y Quinn se casen- respondió Elliot demasiado rapido -la ceremonia ya empezó hay que correr.

-¿Pero cual es el plan?- dijo sin ganas y seria.

-¡Solo hay que salvarlos de esta miseria!- Sebastian la tomo del brazo y la jalo fuera.

-¡Déjala!- Brittany salio, llevando puesto un elegante vestido azul, y peinada como para una ocasión especial.

-¡Brittany tenemos que detener la boda!- Elliot tambien la jalo del brazo, pero se resistió.

-alto, alto- insistió ella -en primer lugar ¿Que haces aqui Sebastian? Tu odias a Kurt y Blaine, aun mas juntos.

-pero he cambiado, pasamos por muchas cosas que no entenderían, y ahora quiero salvarlos.

-¿Porque cosas?- pregunto Dani

-no lo sabrían.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y si les digo que yo soy la trabajadora número uno de Charles?- Brittany se sorprendió por la declaración de su amiga, ambos chicos quedaron aturdidos.

-¿Sabes quien es Charles?- Sebastian la soltó.

-se mucho mas que ustedes dos juntos, ¿Enserio creen que nosotras solo nos w aquí sin tratar de evitar la boda?- intercambio una mirada cómplice con la rubia.

-¿De que hablas?- Elliot tambien soltó a Brittany, y después de esto ella hablo,

-tenemos todo planeado a la perfección - los llamo a que se acercaran, aun dudosos, lo hicieron.

-el lazo- mando a pedir el hombre, y pasaron adelante dos personas completamente desconocidas, que rodearon a Blaine y a Quinn, se tomaron las manos y miraron a los ojos -este lazo simboliza, su unión, su unión que será para siempre- Blaine mordió sus labios y miro sus manos, y los mordía mas fuerte, se imagino a Kurt frente suyo, y los mordía mas fuerte, porque una lágrima estaba apunto de derramarse, y los mordía mas fuerte, porque esta era su boda. Retiraron el lazo, y ahora el hombre llamo al padrino del anillo, en este momento paso Charles, Quinn estaba apunto de gritarle, pero logro contenerse, apesar de que lo miraba con el odio mas grande del mundo, era el culpable de todo esto.

-denme sus manos - pidió el, asi que Quinn y Blaine, cada uno estiró un brazo y coloco un anillo plateado en sus manos -no quiero que digan sus votos, porque yo lo diré por ustedes, estarán juntos toda su vida, y si me entero de que no fue asi...- de inmediato se fue, ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas frustradas, sin pensarlo Blaine miro a los invitados, y logro distingue a la perfección al fondo... Era el... Si era el, ¿Que hacia ahi? ¿No era suficiente con lo que estaba haciendo? Bruce estaba serio y sentado, tambien mirándolo, no demostrando ninguna emoción ¿No le dolia ver a su hijo casarse con alguien que no quiere? Blaine lo miro con el mayor odio que pudo, y se giro repentinamente.

-y ahora lo que todos estábamos esperando- les indico que se pudieran de pie, y asi lo hicieron -de frente a frente ambos- y asi lo hicieron -den una sonrisa- y asi lo hicieron -Blaine Devon Anderson... ¿Aceptas a Quinn como tu esposa, para amarla y quererla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?- y ya su boca sangraba de tanto morderla, oprimió sus puños y quería solo morir, la respiración comenzó a fallar, sus piernas se quedaron débiles.

-ACEPTO- soltó con mucho esfuerzo y la,voz cortada.

-Lucy Quinn Fabray... ¿Aceptas a Blaine como tu esposo, para amarlo y quererlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?- se tardo demasiado en contestar, miraba a todos en el lugar como si alguien pudiera salvarla de esto.

-acepto- dijo ya rendida.

-¿Alguien se opone a esta unión? que hable ahora o calle para siempre- todos se miraron entre si, pero nadie dijo nada -de ser asi, yo los declaro...

-¡Alto!- resonó por todo el lugar el abrir de las puertas de la parte de atrás, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el fondo del pasillo, he aqui Kurt con una mirada agotada, corrió hasta llegar al atrio, todos estaban en shock, al estar frente a Blaine le dijo -no podemos hacernos esto...

-Kurt...- susurro Blaine sin saber que hacer.

-te amo Blaine, y nuestro amor le ha ganado a todos los obstáculos ¿Quien dice que no podremos tambien con esto?- Kurt lo miraba con tristeza y esperanza, sus ojos estaban rojos, era dificil decidir esto y mas justo ahora, pero Blaine sonrió y tomo las manos del castaño.

-si podremos- Kurt sonrió y de inmediato se abrazaron, el silencio que había perturbaba hasta los oídos, por lo que un aplauso se hizo presente muy fácilmente, miraron de donde provenía el sonido, Charles de acercaba a ellos dando palmadas y con una sonrisa torcida, Quinn se alejó poco a poco dando pasos hacia atrás.

-Que encanto, es un muy lindo y estupido final... A excepción de que no es el final- y sin que nadie se diera cuenta debido a la velocidad, tomo a Kurt y lo apresó sujetándolo del cuello con su brazo, apretando un poco de tal forma de que pudiera respirar muy poco, el solo hacia sonidos con la garganta y trataba de librarse, su piel se tornaba azul, morada, negra.

-¡Déjalo!- le grito Blaine desde donde estaba, porque sabia que si se acercaba podría terminar de ahorcarlo -porfavor...- rogó con una voz mas débil.

-esto es lo que pasa cuando se atreven a desafiarme - grito agresivamente -les tuve compasión ¡Les tuve! Pero ya no mas...- Kurt trataba de respirar pero era imposible, pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas pero estas cada vez disminuían - ¿Algo que le quieras decir a Kurt en sus últimos segundos?- Blaine sentía que moría, ver a Kurt asi le hacia querer estar en su lugar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Yo me opongo!- todos miraron de nuevo al fondo del pasillo, he aqui Sebastian que ya corría hasta ellos, detrás de el Elliot y al final Dani y Brittany.

-¿Llegamos tarde?- pregunto Brittany inocentemente.

-¡¿Tu no estabas en mi oficina?!- grito al ver a Sebastian, pero no contesto, por el contrario se abalanzo sobre el y lo tumbo, Kurt quedo libre pero sus fuerzas eran débiles, Blaine se apresuro y se arrodilló, para ayudarlo a levantarse -¿Que hacen aquí?- grito Charles al incorporarse.

-Evitar esta boda- Dani dio un paso adelante -no soy tan tonta como crees, porque todo este tiempo estuve trabajando para ti para ayudarlos a ellos - Charles la miro confundido -amo tu cara de estupido. Veras, los padres de Elliot se divorciaron hace poco, su padre ahora sale con una hermosa mujer, llamada Elaine - Blaine y Kurt fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eso que me importa?

-los padres de Blaine se divorciaron hace poco, su padre Bruce aqui presente- lo señalo entre los asientos -y su madre Elaine se mudo a NY y comenzó a salir con un hombre recientemente soltero , el padre de Elliot- confirmo, aun nadie entendía a que iba todo esto -¿Enserio no te suena ese nombre? ¿Elaine?- los ojos de Charles se comenzaron a tornar rojos.

-Si, es la mujer con la te acostaste hace 19 años, ella quedo embarazada pero al despreciarte tanto decidió abandonarte- Brittany dijo todo esto, las cosas poco a poco se aclaraban -pero al no estar segura de criar una niña la dio en adopción, donde sus actuales y mejores padres la tuvieron. Su padre murió hace ya un poco de tiempo ¿Acaso lo sabias?

-en conclusión- siguió Elliot -Blaine y Quinn son hermanos de sangre, y yo su hermanastro- Charles no sabia que decir, o si hablar tan siquiera.

-amabas a Elaine- confirmo Kurt -es por lo que estas tan herido con el amor, porque te abandono.

-¡me abandono por ese hombre!- grito señalando a Bruce, el cual se puso de pie -¡Esta boda era solo para vengarme!- su voz casi se desgarra de tan fuertes exclamaciones -cuando ambas empresas su unieran, la mia consumiría de inmediato la de los Anderson, los dejaría en la ruina y pobreza,quizá solo asi moriría como se merece.

-¿Entonces tu y yo jamas fuimos socios?- Bruce llego hasta donde se desencadenaba todo -¿Me mentiste?

-¡Si! No puedo creer que Elaine prefiriéndote a ti... Y tu la hayas abandonado ¿Que ocurrió?- Bruce miro a Kurt y Blaine tomados de las manos juntos alado de él, y por primera vez en su vida sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago y algo salir de su corazón.

-ella creía en que el amor era amor, y yo no- admitió sin dejar de verlos.

-asi que ella apoya el homosexualismo- dijo viéndolos tambien -terminaron gracias a ellos, y mis planes han quedado arruinados gracias a ellos ¿No seria correcto castigarlos?- Blaine se posiciono delante de Kurt para protegerlo -¿Me apoyas Bruce?- Blaine miraba con piedad a su padre, y simplemente había algo que le hacia sentir bien en esos momentos al ver a su hijo arriesgándolo todo por estar con Kurt.

-No- todos lo miraron al mismo tiempo -No... Ya perdí a mi esposa, la confianza de mi hijo mayor, y estoy destruyendo gravemente al menor... No quiero seguir asi- camino hasta Blaine -perdoname hijo, perdoname- dijo casi llorando y lo abrazo, Blaine respondió e hizo lo mismo.

-¡Entonces lo hare solo!- grito y tomo a Brittany por la muñeca, saco un cuchillo del bolso de su suéter y lo acerco al cuello de esta. Varios invitados comenzaron a irse alarmados.

-¡Alto!- se oyó al fondo del pasillo, Charles gruño, he aqui al fondo Santana, Rachel y Finn y detrás de ellos una multitud de oficiales, estos corrieron y lo apresaron con facilidad, Santana por su lugar se apresuro a abrazar a Brittany -¿Sabes? Los malos que no se arrepienten siempre tienen un final triste, llévenselo- y asi lo hizo la policia.

-¡Blaine!- exclamo Kurt y se apresuro a besarlo. Los invitados que quedaban soltaron un "oooww" y consiguieron aplausos, se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas y sintiendo sus corazones palpitar.

-¡Santana!- Quinn corrió hasta ella y la abrazo -¿Como es que saliste de prisión?- todos aun desconcertados pero sonriendo se acercaron.

-agradezcan nada mas ni nada menos que a estas dos genios- abrazo a Dani y Brittany una a cada lado.

-¿Y... Todo acabo?- pregunto Puck yendo hacia ellos.

-creo que si...- Sebastian inconscientemente estaba muy pegado a Elliot.

-entonces... Todo resulto bien al final- susurro Kurt -no puedo creerlo- dijo aun confundido.

-¿Y que haremos con todo esto?- pregunto Elliot señalando todo a su alrededor.

-pues no podemos desperdiciarlo, la recepción tambien ya esta para en la noche- comento Brittany y todos dirigían una mirada cómplice a Kurt y Blaine.

-¿Están todos pensando...?- todos a sintieron a la pregunta de Sebastian, Kurt y Blaine se miraron mutuamente e intercambiaban gestos, leían sus labios y discutían en silencio.

-¡De acuerdo!- grito Blaine y Kurt lo tomo por la cintura .

-¡Yo llamaré a todos los invitados!- grito Santana.

-¡Yo el pastel!- Grito Dani

-¡Yo los adornos de mesa!- grito Sebastian.

-yo te ayudo- se ofreció gentilmente Elliot, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el otro.

-Yo iré por un traje, porque casarme con esta apariencia jamas - Blaine rio a las palabras de Kurt. Rápidamente todos de marcharon al igual que los invitados, quedaron solo ellos dos en el gran lugar.

-Blaine... Lo logramos.

-tenias razón, podía haber un cambio.

-todo es cuestión de creer en el cambio- Kurt se acerco a su prometido y coloco sus manos en su pecho

-no tengo forma de agradecerle a Dios, al destino por darnos esta oportunidad cuando no la había- rodeo con sus brazos al castaño -nada nos podrá separar Sak, nada- Kurt rio con ganas, y esque ese era el nombre por el que se había hecho pasar cuando conoció a Blaine.

-Nada mi querido manager- rodeo ahora su cuello -¿Sabes? Este amor prohibido de un solo hombre... Se convirtió en amor correspondido de dos hombres.

-y este manchados de sangre en sumergidos de amor.

-te amo Blaine Anderson, te amo con otra mi alma y nunca lo dejare de hacer, eres lo que le dio esperanza y razón a mi vida, me permitiste vivir y ahora podremos seguir adelante juntos, y quizá algún dia formar nuestra familia.

-Tu me salvaste Kurt, literalmente, estaba perdido y apunto de echar a perder mi vida, pero me rescataste, eres mi todo, mi alma gemela y me hiciste creer en el amor, en tu amor- y terminando de decirmesto lo beso, lenta y profundamente, insertando su lengua en su boca y recorriendo cada extremo, lo inclino un poco y lo sostuvo por la cadera, no queriéndose separar de aquella unión que les permitia soñar y hasta ir a otro mundo, porque no importan las adversidades, si hay amor puede haber un cambio y cancelar ese amor prohibido.

TRES AÑOS DESPUES

-los graduados de esta generación en NYADA, y ahora listos para ir a su vida artística… Max Shay- Kurt buscaba entre los alumnos con sus birretes, no lo hallaba.

-si vendrá- le calmo Brittany

-lo se, es solo que…

-siempre llega tarde- completo Sebastian riendo, que se encontraba hasta el otro extremo, alada de él y tomándose las manos Elliot, luego Dani, Quinn y Puck ahora casados legalmente con Karen, Brittany y Santana que también estaban juntas y en sus piernas a Armando, Rachel y Finn junto a Angeles y Saori, todos los niños habían salido sanos y salvos de toda custodia y ahora les habían adoptado. Tambien allí estaban en la siguiente fila algunos miembros de ND en estos años, como Kitty, Ryder, Marley, Tina, Mercedes, Spencer, Mason, Madison y muchos mas.

-Blaine Anderson- y nadie paso -¿Blaine Anderson?

-¡Yo!- entro corriendo y apenas colocándose el birrete. Todos de pie aplaudieron, el sonrio y se coloco junto a sus compañeros graduados.

-Elliot… es el momento.

-¿De qué hablas?- Sebastian se puso de rodillas, él solo se sorprendio y miraba alrededor con la boca abierta.

-Oh mi Dios, amo ese estilo, a media ceremonia- Santana lo rio y muchos la callaron.

-Elliot Gilbert ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Si… ¡si!- grito y lo abrazo, se puso el anillo de la caja que tenia Sebastian en sus manos.

Para este momento ya todos los graduados (que eran pocos) habían pasado. Bajaron y Kurt de inmediato se levanto para felicitarlo, al encontrarse, como era de costumbre se besaron.

-Mi esposo ya esta graduado.

-Y hoy es la noche de abertura del mio.

-Ni lo menciones, estoy muriendo de miedo- mordio sus labios.

-Lo haras bien, ya eres perfecto, y si te quedaste con el papel, es porque has demostrado ser lo contrario de lo que todos creen, has impactado vidas con tu música, mirales- señalo a todos sus amigos que hoy lo acompañaban –te aman, por eso están aquí, claro, ninguno mas que yo- Kurt rio y lo volvió a besar.

-¿Aquí?- Pregunto Rachel mientras señalaba un asiento del teatro, Finn asintió y ella se sento, siendo la primera de toda la gran fila.

-Siento por llegar tarde- Elaine, junto a su ahora esposo Mark Gilbert, e hijo Sergio. Al final, Elaine quería una nueva oportunidad para criar un hijo, y pidió a Sergio, después de una larga charla de parte de Blaine y Santana, llegaron a la conclusión de que era lo mejor, además de que estaría en buenas manos. Casi al instante de que ellos se sentaron, entro Bruce con su prometida, la madre adoptiva de Quin. Si, era una gran confusión de parejas, pero todas habían hallado el amor.

Las luces seguían encendidas pero tenues, el éxito de Kurt era el mas grande que el de cualquier otra estrella, la canción desgarradora que le compuso a Blaine años atrás fue ganadora de premios y reconocida a nivel mundial. Ahora seguía sus pasiones por el teatro. Blaine tomo el programa que les dieron al entrar, estelares "Christina Wess como Maria y Kurt Hummel como Tony presentan… West Side Story" y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, porque su historia tan abrumadora de años, se convirtió en la mejor de todas –te amo Kurt, gracias…- susurro, justo cuando las luces se apagaron y la orquesta comenzó a tocar.

**FIN**

_**WOOO MIS LECTORES!**_

_**Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, enserio fue mas de un año que la escribi y dedique todo a ella, todo gracias a ustedes 3 los adoro y espero les haya gustado, APDUSH y MDS les agradece 3**_

_**Los ama y espera que no dejen de leer sus próximos fics ya que Glee termina dentro de poco y los fics sustentaran nuestra vida…**_

_**Karen_Colfer_KLAINE**_

_***NOTA: mi sueño es que en Glee, para Kurt la serie termine en que obtiene el papel de Tony en broadway ¿no seria genial? Demostrarle lo contrario a todos! X3 ***_


End file.
